The First Series
by Lady Sirona
Summary: A demon seeks to kill the slayer, virgins are his inevitable prey...
1. Chapter 1

**The First Series**  
**First 1 : First Time's a Bitch**  
** By : ****Lady Sirona **  
** Rated NC17 [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral and anal sex, blood**  
** play, BDSM, Spoilers: Up to Bad Eggs then the universe splits off from there**

**First Series: First Time's a Bitch**

**Giles was scared. Not since the prophecy concerning the Master**  
**had Giles been this scared. His Slayer was going to die and there was**  
**only one way out that he could see, and she would hate him for it. He**  
**sighed. He knew he had to do it and he hated himself for it but his**  
**slayer was all. He made the phone call.**

**"Angel. I need to see you at the Library. It is essential" He hung**  
**his head in shame as he heard the vampires agreement to come on the**  
**phone. He had just signed Angel's death warrant.**

**Giles, Jenny, and Angel were gathered around the table in the**  
**library. Giles had a very worried look on his face. Jenny couldn't**  
**remember when he had seemed this upset. He had hurried them all together**  
**moments before without any explanation.**

**"I need both of you here because we, ah, have a very serious**  
**problem," Giles stammered.**

**"How serious Rupert?" Jenny asked. She was really worried seeing**  
**him like this. The usually unflappable Watcher was rattled to his bones**

**"Is it that demon Arckrad?" Angel asked bluntly. He was still**  
**sore form the run in with the demon the night before, and knew it was a**  
**major playing piece in the chess game that was Buffy's Slaying life**

**"What demon? You two have lost me," Jenny said looking form one**  
**to the other.**

**Buffy walked through the library doors. She saw everyone sitting**  
**around the conference table with tense faces and initially had wondered**  
**why she hadn't been called to the meeting. She realized it was because**  
**it obviously concerned her and decided to stop at the doors and listen.**

**She remembered when the prophecy of the Master had come up, and how they**  
**hadn't planned to tell her of her prophesied death. She usually got**  
**more information by eavesdropping anyway it seemed.**

**"I have been researching the demon... he has never been bested**  
**by a slayer," Giles said gloomily. He didn't say out loud what they all**  
**heard in his unspoken words. Every Slayer who went up against him…**  
**died.**

**"The demon that Buffy fought last night... it nearly killed**  
**her," Angel let out a soft growl as he finished his comment. His**  
**stomach twisted remembering the battle and the fact they barely got away**  
**with their lives intact.**

**"I didn't hear about that," Jenny mused. She looked back and**  
**forth from Giles to Angel. They were seriously freaked. This did not**  
**bode well for the Slayer.**

**"He doesn't go after just anybody. He only goes after someone**  
**when called. Someone sent him after her." Angel continued. The growl in**  
**his voice plain to all in the room. He didn't take kindly to people**  
**trying to hurt his woman "She was pretty badly hurt... we barely got**  
**away with our skins," Angel said slowly, his voice was almost a whisper**  
**as he thought of how seriously the demon had hurt Buffy.**

***It wasn't that bad. What's the big deal,* Buffy thought *God**  
**Angel, I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. Other than that, I'm**  
**peachy,* Buffy thought to herself. Even when she said it in her mind**  
**she knew she was bluffing herself. She had almost died last night and**  
**it terrified her.**

**"I spent the night in research. I finally found some, ah,**  
**vague references to him. The demon's other name is, ah, The Virgin**  
**Killer... seems that he can kill any female he chooses, including**  
**Slayers, ah, as long as they are, ah, virgins," Giles said, trying to**  
**get back on topic. He looked down in embarrassment. He held his breath**  
**and realized he was counting on Jenny to state the obvious, he knew he**  
**couldn't, and Angel wouldn't…**

**"That's easy to fix then," Jenny chuckled. She looked at Angel**  
**and saw it was slowly sinking in. She glanced at Giles and realized he**  
**was needing her support in brining it up to Angel. They needed to end**  
**Buffy's state as a virgin. Angel was it.**

**Angel's mouth dropped open. He didn't want Buffy's first time to**  
**be like this. He wanted it to be in a moment of passion and love. Not in**  
**a moment of fear and desperation. He prayed with all his soul it would**  
**be him who initiated her in the arts of love, but was too scared to**  
**admit it to himself, or even to hope that he would be worthy. He**  
**wasn't.**

***Oh shit! She's not thinking...* Buffy thought as the**  
**ramifications of the conversation. She was a virgin. She faced the**  
**Virgin Killer. Obvious answer, make Buffy not a virgin. *Oh God* She**  
**thought. Angel didn't want to do it! She watched in growing horror as**  
**Giles and Angel looked at Jenny.**

**"It isn't that easy," Giles finally said. He knew it would be**  
**difficult for her. The ramifications for Angel lethal.**

**"Yes it is. Someone has sex with her, no more virgin problem,"**  
**Jenny insisted. She couldn't believe they were that obtuse. No virgin**  
**status, she could kill the Demon. She smiled as Giles just blushed to**  
**started to stutter something incoherent.**

**"You want a dead virgin slayer, or a live slayer that has sex?"**  
**Jenny asked pointedly.**

**Angel looked at the floor. It wasn't fair to her. Her first time**  
**should be special with the man she loved. She shouldn't have to do it to**  
**save her life from some demon. "She should be told," Giles said simply.**  
**Calling Angel out of his reverie**

**"NO! You tell her, and she'll laugh in your face and then go**  
**fight the demon," Jenny said with determination. The history with the**  
**Slayer made that point obvious, even to her. She looked over at Angel.**  
**He was noticeably upset.**

**"Why I called you Angel… I need to a know…You two haven't yet?"**  
**Giles asked Angel. He prayed they had. He prayed his Slayer had made**  
**love to her Angel and made the entire thing bad dream.**

**"No. I wanted her to be ready. To be sure. Hell, she's only 16.**  
**I didn't want her to regret it and hate me in a year," Angel said. He**  
**closed his eyes. He wanted her so bad it was a dull unending ache in**  
**his bones. But he was immortal, and would wait indefinitely for her.**  
**His soul needed her more than his body needed blood, but he didn't want**  
**her this way!**

**Buffy was amazed and hurt at his apparent balking at the idea of**  
**making love to her. *What's going on, I thought he loved me. Why is it**  
**so hard for him?* Buffy thought. Pain chewed through her heart when she**  
**thought he didn't love her the way she loved him. had she been wrong?**

**"Angel, you're the only one that can do this. There's no more**  
**time," Jenny continued to insist. They had to fix the problem now!**

**"I love her enough that I'll risk her hating me for the rest of**  
**her life. At least she'll have a life to hate me in," Angel concluded.**  
**He hung his head. he would make love to her, take her virginity to save**  
**her life and pray she wouldn't hate him for it when she realized he was**  
**unworthy for the gift.**

**Jenny nodded at him. "I'm sorry Angel."**

**"I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted it to be when she was**  
**ready... when she knew what she wanted," Angel said.**

**"I know Angel. But you no longer have that option," Jenny said**  
**solemnly.**

**Buffy watched with tears in her eyes as Giles hesitated for a**  
**second, and then handed Angel a book. Giles pointed out some text to**  
**read, and Angel glanced at it. He looked up into the watcher's face and**  
**nodded slowly. "I understand," he said without hesitating.**

**"Be careful Angel," Jenny said before Angel put down the book**  
**and disappeared in his usual fashion.**

**Giles sighed. "No win scenario," Giles said to Jenny. Giles**  
**looked down at the book and then up at Jenny**

**"Those poor kids," Jenny replied.**

**"Oh shit," Giles muttered under his breath as he looked up and**  
**saw Buffy standing near the door in tears. "Buffy, How long have you**  
**been there?" he asked.**

**"Gee, first it was Buffy's going to die. Now it's Buffy has to**  
**fuck? So, Angel's going to have to have sex with me to save my life. .**  
**Wonder if he can force himself to?" Buffy said coldly. She had a**  
**depressed and confused look on her face.**

**"Buffy, it's not what you think..." Giles allowed his voice to**  
**trail off. He didn't know what to tell her. She was actually right.**

**"Buffy, it's not like that at all," Jenny said.**

**"Well, I don't know what to think. I came in here and find you**  
**all meeting without me. I heard you telling Angel he was going to have**  
**to have sex with me. And on top of that, you had to talk him into it,"**  
**Buffy said. Anger was slowly creeping into her voice as tears leaked**  
**down her cheeks. The pain wasn't lessening, it was building.**

**"Buffy, he didn't want to force you. He wanted it to be on you**  
**own time line," Jenny said, trying to calm the slayer.**

**"We are concerned for your life, Buffy," Giles said. He was**  
**obviously worried, but Buffy didn't care. She was angry now. They were**  
**meddling in her life AGAIN!**

**"My life? This is my life! And you guys keep messing around**  
**with it!" Buffy screeched at them. She noticed that Giles was trying**  
**to hide the book he was holding.**

**"We are involved in your life Buffy," Giles said, trying to**  
**remain calm. A hysterical Slayer was a dangerous Slayer**

**"Giles, what are you hiding from me?" Buffy asked as she**  
**advanced on him. Stalking the Watcher around the table.**

**"Nothing. Nothing at all," Giles said nervously trying to stay**  
**out of her reach and keep the book and it's marked passage away form**  
**her..**

**Buffy was not convinced. "I've been ready since I met him. I**  
**love him. I have since day one," Buffy said to Jenny as she held her**  
**hand out to Giles. Giles just looked at her. "Tell me damnit! This is my**  
**life. I have a right to know what's happening in it," Buffy said. Giles**  
**knew she was right. He opened the book and handed it to her and braced**  
**himself for the viotile response he knewwould occur.**

**Buffy carefully read the ancient text: "If the Chosen loses her**  
**virginity once the Demon has chosen her as his target, the Demon will**  
**kill her lover: the man that took her virginity."**

**She looked up at Giles horror dawning on her face.. "You can't**  
**mean..." she trailed off. Angel would die if he made love to her!**

**"He loves you enough to risk making himself a victim of the**  
**demon, Buffy. To save you," Giles said as he sat back down at the**  
**table, a wearied tired man.**

**"You told him to die for me? You told the one man I love to go**  
**out and die for me?" Buffy said in a horrified whisper. She was trying**  
**her best to contain her anger.**

**"No, I told him if you remained a virgin, you would die. He**  
**knows that the one who takes your virginity will be killed by the demon.**  
**He has made his own choices," Giles said carefully.**

**Buffy made no attempt to hide her anger this time. She slammed**  
**down the book with a resounding bang. "No he didn't. You did. The same**  
**way you make all my decisions for me."**

**Giles avoided her eyes. He knew she was hurting, but he didn't**  
**know anything to do. She was the Slayer. She had to survive. This was**  
**the way it had to be.**

**"Buffy, you are the slayer. If I have to lay my life down for**  
**you, so be it. Angel feels the same way."**

**"Well, it's not going to happen. I'm not going to let it**  
**happen," she said angrily as she got up to get weapons. She was going to**  
**kill this son of a bitch before he harmed Angel.**

**"How are you going to stop it? Let the demon kill you?" Jenny**  
**asked frantically.**

**"Only if I don't kill it first."**

**"Buffy, you can't kill it as a virgin. It's magick power is it**  
**cannot be killed by a virgin. But, if you lose your virginity, you can**  
**kill it and it can't kill you!," Jenny said, trying to force Buffy to**  
**listen to reason as Buffy tossed the crossbow and a few stakes**  
**and other bits and pieces into a bag. "You can kill it after. And before**  
**it goes after Angel," Jenny continued.**

**"And if I'm not quick enough? What then? It'll kill Angel,**  
**that's what." She slammed the bag shut and rounded on them. "I love**  
**him. Even if he doesn't love me… I love him and I can't do that to him!**  
**I can't let him die for me!"**

**"Please listen, Buffy..." Giles managed to get out before Buffy**  
**interrupted him.**

**"And if that happens, I'll never forgive you Giles," Buffy said**  
**coldly.**

**"Yes, and if it kills you, he'll die anyway," Giles said. He**  
**backed off. He stopped short, he knew he'd said too much.**

**"If Angel dies, then I'd die anyway," Buffy said. Then the**  
**meaning of Giles last words sank in. "What do you mean Giles?" She**  
**turned to her Watcher with a calculating look.**

**Giles leaned back slowly. "Buffy, Angel's soul is locked onto**  
**you. The day you die, will be his last."**

**"And my life is locked on his. The day he dies will be my last.**  
**Either way, we both die. This way, I won't have to kill you first.**  
**Because if this thing does kill Angel, I'll kill you." He looked into**  
**the eyes of his Slayer and had an idea how a vampire felt when they**  
**faced her. She meant it.**

**"Buffy, I know this isn't how you envisioned your first time,**  
**but please, it is the only viable option," Giles stated as Buffy picked**  
**up her weapon bag.**

**Buffy snapped. "Damnit Giles, you're not listening to me. I'm**  
**not letting Angel force himself to have sex with me and to die for it!.**  
**He hasn't even told me he loves me." Tears started to form in Buffy's**  
**eyes. This was just too much for her to take. She brushed the tears**  
**away.**

**"Are you blind, Buffy? He loves you so much it hurts!" Jenny**  
**said forcefully. Even she could see the deep and abiding love the**  
**vampire held for the slayer**

**"Not blind, no. But I needed to know for sure. But I guess now I**  
**never will. Goodbye Giles," she said as she walked out to face the**  
**Virgin Killer and her destiny. She briefly wondered if Giles would have**  
**as much problems with his next Slayer as he had with her.**

**"What do you mean, you never will? Oh shit!" Giles grabbed the**  
**phone and hit the speed dial.**

**"This better be good," Angel mumbled as he picked up his phone.**  
**He was setting up the apartment to seduce Buffy and felt sick for it.**  
**She was an innocent girl and would never see it coming.**

**"Buffy knows. She was listening in the whole time. She only came**  
**out when you left," Giles said hurriedly.**

**"What? Ah shit. Let me guess. She's going after the demon on her**  
**own?" Angel closed his eyes. Damnit this was unfortunate.**

**"She read the book, and found out you would die." Giles cleared**  
**his throat nervously.**

**"Giles, I'm already dead. I have to go find her." The phone went**  
**dead in Giles ear as Angel hung up**

**Angel pulled on his battle clothes: leather pants and jacket. He**  
**grabbed a few weapons and headed for the cemetery.**

**Back at the library Giles was pacing. "This goes from bad to**  
**worse," he mumbled to himself**

**Angel stalked through the cemetery looking for her. He reached**  
**the back parcels where the old mausoleums were, and he finally could**  
**hear fighting, but he couldn't quite tell specifically where it was**  
**coming from. He heard Buffy let out a short scream and he ran towards**  
**the sound.**

**In the middle of a clearing in the cemetery Buffy was fighting**  
**the demon. He was a 7 foot tall monstrosity. His skin was black**  
**leather and horn's graced his head curving forward to protect his face.**  
**It they her to the ground and was obviously playing with her. She was**  
**badly hurt and couldn't seem to get an upper had on it.**

**Angel came out of the under brush and kicked the demon in the**  
**head and followed up with a roundhouse to the face hurting his foot on**  
**the horn but knocking the demon over a head stone to lie on the ground**  
**stunned. "Buffy, are you OK?" he asked quickly.**

**"Yeah, just peachy really. A bit sore though," she said. She**  
**seemed very tired. She must have been fighting it for some time. The**  
**demon got up and was coming closer to Angel. It was very angry now.**  
**Angel kicked the demon, knocking it into the mausoleum. He quickly**  
**picked up Buffy and run full vampire speed out of the cemetery to his**  
**apartment Thankful she was still alive.**

**When they were far enough away, at his apartment he set her**  
**down. He didn't know if he wanted to spank her, kiss her or scream at**  
**her. "Are you insane? You could have been killed!" Angel yelled angrily.**

**"Damnit Angel, why'd you come after me?" she said as she pushed**  
**herself away from him.**

**"Because I knew you would go after the demon! That's a fight you**  
**have no hope of winning!"**

**"Yeah, but neither would you. I saw the book. You would die**  
**Angel! I'm not letting that happen. Now get out of my way."**

**"Buffy, please. I don't stand a chance against him alone. But**  
**together, and with you out from under the magic block, we stand a**  
**chance," Angel pleaded. Angel grabbed her arm gently and started to lead**  
**her towards his apartment. She was too mad to even notice where he was**  
**leading her.**

**"But you'll die if you go against him! Even together you may**  
**die." Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't even bare the thought of him**  
**dying on account of her.**

**"Buffy, please!" He was frantic. He didn't know what to do. They**  
**had arrived at his apartment door , and he opened the door and walked**  
**inside. Buffy stopped short at the door, not entering his apartment.**

**"Angel, I love you. I love you too much for you to sacrifice**  
**yourself for me," she said as tears started to streak form her eyes.**  
**Angel turned towards her. Blood tinged tears were in his eyes. "And you**  
**don't think I love you? You don't think I love you too much to allow you**  
**to go after the virgin killer the way you are now?" His voice was husky**  
**with fear and pain.**

**"I'm not letting you do this, Angel," she said as she realized**  
**where they were. She turned away from him. She blinked back her own**  
**tears. "Angel, please..."**

**"Buffy, I won't force you. I want you to win. I want you to have**  
**a chance to live." He stepped close and stroked her cheek. His eyes**  
**were boring into hers and she could plainly see the love and passion in**  
**them. Not Lust, like in the cemetery while making out like before, but**  
**actual love.**

**"But I don't want to be alone if you die," she whispered. She**  
**couldn't hold her tears back at all. They continued to trickle down her**  
**cheek slowly.**

**"Buffy, you are my life, my world. Please don't take that from**  
**me." He put his hand out in supplication. "Please Buffy?" His heart was**  
**breaking and he was putting it all on the line.**

**"Angel, I'm the slayer. It's my destiny to die young. Why can't**  
**you let me choose when?" She reached her hand out and placed it in his**  
**and she allowed him to pull her part way into the apartment.**

**"Because I don't want you to die yet. And we have a chance this**  
**way." He pulled her towards him and kissed her face gently.**

**"Angel, if you die, I will follow you. You know that don't you?"**  
**she said in a whisper as her tears continued to fall.**

**"And when you die, I will follow you," he said simply.**

**Buffy reached a hand up and touched his shirt lightly. "Giles**  
**told me about the soul lock. What did he mean?"**

**" Oh God, no, he shouldn't have. I wanted to wait to tell you**  
**about it…. Until I knew you wanted me. Until you knew, and were sure…**  
**Until you were ready. But I did it, and it exists. " he bowed his**  
**head. He didn't want he to hate him for it.**

**"When did it happen?" she said as she ran her fingers along the**  
**buttons of his shirt absently.**

**"The moment I saw you. At Hemery. When Merrick told you that you**  
**were the slayer."**

**"You saw me then?" she asked. She had no idea he had seen her**  
**before she came to Sunnydale.**

**He nodded. "I've followed and protected you since then."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.**

**He ran his fingers along her face lightly. "I wasn't supposed**  
**to let you know I even existed."**

**Buffy turned her head and lightly kissed the tip of his finger.**  
**"But you did."**

**"Yeah, I had to talk to you. I've been head over heels in love**  
**with you since you knocked me on my ass in the alley."**

**"And I fell in love with you. More than I thought possible,"**  
**Buffy said.**

**Angel kissed her face lightly. "I wanted to kiss you so much**  
**that night you took me home from the battle with the three. I probably**  
**would have if your mom had not come home. I loved every minute on the**  
**floor next to your bed. I loved watching you sleep, listening to you**  
**breath, smelling your scent….."**

**"I love having you there. So close to me. I could have just**  
**reached out to touch you."**

**Angel ran his fingers up and down her neck and across her**  
**shoulders. Light gentle, loving touches. Buffy relaxed into his touch,**  
**hardly realizing what she was doing. "God Buffy, when I realized that**  
**you were really interested in me, and instead of leaving I kissed you...**  
**my whole world stopped," he said in a whisper. He wrapped his arms**  
**around her and brought her closer to him, kissing her gently on the**  
**forehead. "When I transformed in the kiss and you screamed, I thought**  
**my world had ended," Angel said. Buffy leaned her head on his shoulder.**  
**He stepped back into the apartment slowly and she followed. He closed**  
**the door.**

**"I still loved you, even after I found out you were a vampire….**  
**I didn't want you to leave," she said into his shoulder unaware that**  
**they were actually in the apartment alone.**

**"God, I know that now. In the battle at the bronze, I wasn't**  
**going to hurt you, I was ready to let you kill me. Until Darla showed**  
**and tried to kill you."**

**"I knew deep down that you couldn't have harmed my mother. I**  
**don't think I could have killed you even if you let me. And when you**  
**killed Darla for me, I knew I was safe with you forever, and that I**  
**could always trust you." She opened her eyes and looked around. The**  
**apartment was alight with candle light and flowers. He had intended to**  
**seduce her to save her life and possibly die for it and it terrified**  
**her.**

**"I have loved you all along, Buffy. But you're the slayer. You**  
**deserve better than me. You deserve a normal man who can love you and**  
**walk with you in the sun and give you children. You don't deserve a**  
**demon vampire locked into the night, with a bloodlust," he said as he**  
**started to kiss down her neck.**

**"I don't want a normal man. I love you Angel. And I'll always**  
**love only you." She tipped her head back giving him better access to her**  
**neck. She knew what he was doing, but she realized was unable to stop**  
**him.**

**"I asked you last week if you ever look at the future. Don't you**  
**want a normal life? One I can't give you?" he asked as he continued to**  
**assault her neck with his lips and tongue. Her skin was so soft, and**  
**tasted like solid sunshine.**

**Buffy lifted her hand and rubbed the back of his neck. Angel ran**  
**his fingers along her neck and across her collarbone. He followed his**  
**fingers with his mouth. "I told you. All I see is you Angel. All I want**  
**is you. Forever Angel, no matter what." She was losing conscious**  
**thought. All that existed was his lips, touching her, tasting her..**

**"Then let me give you our forever, Buffy. Please?" he pleaded as**  
**he ran his hands up and down her back. Buffy whimpered softly at his**  
**touch. She couldn't remember why she was trying to stop him, and now she**

**just didn't care. Angel could smell her increased arousal and smiled.**  
**She really did want him!**

**"Angel, I..." she trailed off as he continued to nibble and kiss**  
**at her neck and collarbone.**

**"I love you Buffy. I always have, always will."**

**"I love you Angel." She let out a small moan. She couldn't**  
**contain herself. It felt so wonderful to be in his arms. For him to kiss**  
**and touch her. She had never felt so wonderful before.**

**"I'm yours forever. For as long as you want me," Angel said as**  
**he pulled her into him tightly.**

**"I want you forever." She told him… and realized this was**  
**forever… he loved her forever!**

**Angel kissed along her collar bone and slowly undid a few**  
**buttons on her blouse. Buffy snuggled against him, trying to get as**  
**close as possible. She trusted him with all her soul. She didn't try to**  
**stop him at all. She just watched his large hands as they undid the**  
**buttons on her blouse. Slowly, Angel dropped to his knees and continued**  
**to undo her blouse. He kissed each piece of skin as he exposed it. He**  
**felt Buffy start to run her hands through his hair, and he let out a**  
**soft purr.**

**Buffy whimpered at the soft purr Angel made. That sound always**  
**turned her insides upside down. Angel pulled her to him and before she**  
**realized it, they were both lying on the bed. Angel was on top of her**  
**undressing her with his hands and mouth. He ran his lips and tongue over**  
**every piece of skin he uncovered. His voice a low purr as he uncovered**  
**and then worshipped every stretch of skin**

**Buffy ran her hands up and down his chest. She really wasn't**  
**sure what to do. She had no experience at this at all. "Angel, I'm..."**  
**she trailed off, not sure how to say it.**

**Angel had finally gotten her shirt completely open and she lied**  
**there in her lacy bra. "You're what baby?" he asked her softly. He**  
**seemed distracted by her entirely…and she smiled. Her usually**  
**unflappable vampire was having problems speaking…**

**"I don't know wha..." she trailed off again. She whimpered at**  
**the look on his face. Raw love and lust filled his eyes as he kissed her**  
**gently.**

**It broke his heart to see her so scared. "It's all right baby.**  
**You just do whatever you want to." Angel kissed her gently again. This**  
**time, Buffy returned the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly as she**  
**moved to sit up. And he plunged in to claim her depths.**

**Buffy broke off the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt**  
**slowly, concentrating on the task at hand. When it was half undone, she**  
**slipped a hand inside and placed it over his still heart. Buffy took his**  
**hand in hers and placed it over her rapidly beating heart. Buffy looked**  
**at him with a shy smile. "My heart is beating enough for the both of us."**  
**He stared at her while her heart beat in his hand like a frightened bird.**

**"You're so warm," he said as he smiled at her. He slid out of**  
**his shirt and dropped it on the floor.**

**Buffy swallowed as she looked up at him. "I feel like I'm**  
**burning up."**

**"I want to make your heart beat faster," he growled into her**  
**neck. He placed wet kisses down her neck and chest. "You are so**  
**beautiful."**

**Buffy groaned and her head fell back as she put herself in his**  
**hands. "You make me feel beautiful," she managed to whisper. She felt**  
**more beautiful now than she had ever felt in her life.**

**He kissed along her breast and sucked her left nipple into his**  
**mouth. He nibbled and sucked as Buffy arched into his mouth and moaned.**  
**"You are beautiful," he said before continuing on her other nipple. He**  
**reached up and took her right nipple in his hand and massaged it slowly**  
**between his fingers. He felt it harden under his ministrations.**

**Buffy brought her hands up to lightly run them through his hair.**  
**He left her nipples and worked his way down her body. He kissed and**  
**licked every piece of skin he came to. He could smell her increasing**  
**passion. Buffy used all of her strength to lift her head and watch him.**

**Angel looked up at her as if to ask permission to proceed. He**  
**licked her stomach and looked up at her again. He ran his hand up her**  
**thigh gently, stoking her inner thigh. Buffy drew in a breath and**  
**nodded nervously at him.**

**Angel took her skirt and slowly removed it over her hips. He**  
**watched intently as her underwear came into view. He looked like a kid**  
**on Christmas morning unwrapping a present. He finished pulling her skirt**  
**off and he dropped it to the floor. He continued to lick and nuzzle her**  
**lower abdomen. Buffy blushed and tried to close her legs.**

**"No Buffy… don't…. you smell so good!" Angel said, trying to**  
**reassure her. He ran his fingers along the silk outline of her heat. It was**  
**moist with her arousal. He smiled and slid a finger inside the panties and**  
**gently stroked her outer lips.**

**"Oh God Angel, please.." she gasped, not even sure what she was**  
**asking for. She started squirming. Angel slid a finger in a little bit**  
**more, just enough to stoke her fires. She was hot and moist, almost**  
**dripping. His touch was electric!**

**"Angel!" she cried out at his touch. She slid a hand down to**  
**pull him away, not knowing what the feeling was… wanting more but afraid**  
**to accept it.**

**"Yes baby, that's my name," he said as he hooked his finger in**  
**her underwear and pulled them down, baring her to his gaze. "God, you're**  
**beautiful," he said as he kissed and licked her slit gently.**

**"Oh, God," she shrieked as she instinctively tried to hide from**  
**him.**

**"No baby. Don't hide. You're lovely." He licked her gently again**  
**tasting her juices and her flavor**

**"Angel, I can't bare it, it's too much." She squirmed. It was**  
**too intense… she couldn't take it!**

**"Yes you can. It's all for you, baby," he said before licking**  
**her again. He savored her flavor.**

**Buffy was right on the edge of her first orgasm, and was almost**  
**afraid of the intensity of it.**

**"Come for me baby," he said before he took her clit in his mouth**  
**and sucked gently while he fingered her inside, and felt her tightening.**  
**He let out a groan as he continued to suck her clit. He could feel her**  
**body tensing…**

**Buffy opened her eyes and looked at him as she feels something**  
**break. Angel was licking her more roughly now and he was plunging his**  
**tongue into her depths. He returned to her clit and sucked forcefully.**  
**She screamed his name as the first orgasm hit her.**

**Angel held her as she rocked with the orgasm, smiling the whole**  
**time. Buffy couldn't believe how she felt. The pleasure rolled over her**  
**in waves. As the orgasm slowly ended, Angel crawled up next to her.**  
**Buffy shut her eyes and let herself drown in the pleasure. Angel kissed**  
**her deeply. "I love you, Buffy."**

**Buffy opened her eyes, still coming down. "I love you too**  
**Angel." She could feel his hard erection through his pants as it pushed**  
**against her hip.**  
**.**  
** "You are so beautiful," he said as he stoked her face and neck.**

**Buffy looked down at him, then quickly back to his face. "But,**  
**you didn't..." she trailed off.**

**"Didn't what?" he asked, confused.**

**"You didn't," she repeated, still not completing her sentence.**

**"Take your virginity?" She nodded at him. "No, I haven't. Not**  
**yet anyway. I want to pleasure you, let you know what loving is." Buffy**  
**cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. "We have all night. There's no**  
**need to rush," he said. He kickedoff his shoes and they landed on the**  
**floor with a thud.**

**"I love you more than ever, Angel," she told him, smiling.**

**"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," he told her.**

**"Can I do that to you?" she asked with a shy smile.**

**"Not quite the same way." He smiled at his own joke. "I'm her**  
**for your pleasure, milady."**

**Buffy smiled at him. "But do you want me to?" she asked as she**  
**waved a hand down at his erection.**

**"I want what will make you happy," he said as lust filled his**  
**eyes.**

**Buffy smiled at him again. "I want you to feel pleasure too. But**  
**I think you're a bit overdressed."**

**"Then undress me," he said with an evil smile. Buffy blushed at**  
**being caught. She looked down his body. She bit her lip, trying to think**  
**of how to do this. She squirmed until she was at his waist. His chest was**  
**bare. She could easily see the rippling muscles of his abdomen. His pants**  
**and socks are the only things that he has left on. He watched her with**  
**hooded eyes.**

**Buffy couldn't resist. She bent down and licked up his abdomen**  
**from his waist line. She sat back and glanced up at his face. Her right**  
**hand sneaked out and gently rubbed his rock-hard erection that was**  
**straining against his pants, feeling him for the first time.**

**Angel groaned at her touch. He slightly thrust his hips. "Oh,**  
**God Buffy..." Buffy pulled her hand away and looked up at him initially**  
**scared and then with a small smile. He smiled back at her and invited**  
**her to continue with his eyes.**

**Buffy looked back at his waist and used both hands to undo the**  
**button and zipper of his pants. She was shocked at the size of him…**  
**she never paid attention to it like that before and she was realizing**  
**just how big it was! Angel let out a small moan and lifted his hips up**  
**slowly. Buffy pulled his pants down and noticed how his erection was**  
**making a tent out of his silkboxers.**

**She looked up at his face intently. He smiled at her. She chewed**  
**her lip nervously and ran a hand over his erection very lightly. She**  
**was scared of it… the size of it… "I love you Buffy." He told her as she**  
**continued to stroke him. "Ohhhh. Buffy, if you don't want to, it's OK."**

**Buffy could feel how firm he was. It fascinated her. "No, I do**  
**want to. It's just new to me. I want you to enjoy it."**

**Angel captured her hand and pressed it into his erection hard.**  
**"It won't break, Buffy. Oh, God..." His head fell back and he laid there**  
**feeling her touch through the silk.**

**Buffy gasped at the feel of it, the shape of it. It felt huge to her virgin**  
**touch. She couldn't help wondering how it would fit inside of her. She**  
**gathered up her courage and grasped the top of the boxers. She slowly**  
**and carefully pulled them down. Angel thrust lightly into her hand.**  
**Her touch was driving him insane. He popped loose as she uncovered him.**

**He was hard and erect. He was uncircumcised, so it looked**  
**different than what she remembered seeing on the Internet with Willow.**  
**She stopped and couldn't help staring at him. She blushed a little at**  
**seeing him revealed. Seeing a live one was much bigger and nicer. She**  
**ran her index finger up the length of it, loving how cold it was.**

**Angel looked down at her. She was staring at him. *Patience.**  
**Ohhhhh, God* he thought. It twitched and jumped with her touch. Buffy**  
**pulled back with a slight jump. "It moved, Angel," she said as she**  
**blushed again.**

**"Yeah, it likes what you're doing," he purred. He dragged his**  
**fingers up the sheets as she continued to touch him.**

**"Oh," she said as she reached down shyly and gently squeezed his**  
**balls. She was fascinated with them… The were covered with a soft downy**  
**furry hair and moved when she touched them.**

**"Oh, God," he moaned as she squeezed him. Her hair was tickling**  
**the end of his erection as she bent over him. His cock jumped with the**  
**stimulation.**

**"Angel, do you want me to use my mouth?"**

**"God, Buffy. You're killing me. Do it...if...you...want...to," he managed**  
**to get out.**

**Buffy frowned at him. *Why is he so bothered when I was barely**  
**doing anything* she thought to herself.**

**"Please, Buffy..." He couldn't believe she had his cock in her**  
**hand and her other hand on his balls and he was going to die right**  
**there…..**

**Buffy bent down and licked her lips. She smiled, remembering a**  
**site she saw on the Internet, and blew lightly on his erection. Angel**  
**couldn't believe how she was making him feel. She was killing him!**  
**"Ohhhh, God!" He grabbed the sheets tightly and held on for dear life.**

**Buffy kissed the tip of his cock. It was cool and soft against**  
**her lips. She heard him moan deep in his throat. It only turned her on**  
**more. She wondered at the taste of him, and lightly ran her tongue up**  
**the underside of his erection.**

**The tip of her tongue felt like velvet as it ran up his straining**  
**erection. Hethrusted his hips up and groaned. "Ohh, God! Buffy...**  
**please!"**

**She pulled back for a minute, then continued to lick him. Angel's**  
**head flew back and he started to thrust into her mouth uncontrollably.**  
**He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around him. He showed her how**  
**to stroke him and he thrust into her hand and mouth. "Please...please...**  
**please," he chanted over and over again in Gaelic.**

**Buffy continued to stoke up and down on his cool shaft. She took**  
**her hand away only to take the first few inches into her mouth. She**  
**sucked on the head lightly. Angel grabbed the sheets tightly."Buffy...**  
**please," he groaned as he started to pull her off. She just continued to**  
**lick and suck his erection as she shook his hands off.**

**"I'm going to come, Buffy." He tried to pull her off again. He**  
**didn't want to scare her. She responded by increasing the pressure of**  
**her sucking and waving at Angel to let her be. Then she slid her other**  
**hand down to caress his balls.**

**Angel's head flew back and he brought his wrist to his mouth. He**  
**sank his fangs into his own wrist and came hard when the blood filled**  
**his mouth. His seed spilled onto Buffy's tongue. She was surprised when**  
**he came, but she quickly swallowed, milking him slowly. "Uuugggghhhh,"**  
**he moaned as she sucked him dry. "Oh, God Buffy, stop!" He pulled her**  
**off of his cock. It was too sensitive for this!**

**Buffy crawled up next to him and laid beside him. She laid her**  
**head on his cool chest. Angel pulled her close and she became alarmed**  
**when she could see the blood on his lips and wrist. "You're bleeding.**  
**Angel?" she frowned at him slightly.**

**"It's all right." He looked ashamed. God he never had a chance**  
**to discuss vampiric sex with her. shit.**

**Realization dawned on Buffy. "You have to have blood to have**  
**pleasure." She looked into his eyes.**

**Angel avoided her eyes. "Yes. That is why I didn't..." he trailed**  
**off, still feeling ashamed of what he was.**

**"That's why you didn't want to make love to me." It dawned on**  
**her. He needed to bite, to drink to come.**

**"I didn't want to contaminate you. You're better than that,**  
**Buffy. Vampiric sex involves blood." He turned away. Ashamed of his**  
**body, his need, his state.**

**"Angel, I love you. All of you. Will you do me a favor? When we**  
**make love, I want you to drink from me." She still looked into his eyes.**  
**The thought of him taking her blood aroused her.**

**"Buffy..." He realized she was serious. He smelled her arousal**  
**at the thought. "What if I lose control, Baby? I haven't fed off of a**  
**live human since I was cursed."**

**Buffy smiled at him. "I accepted you for who you are a long time**  
**ago, Angel. That meant that I trusted you with my life. I still do."**

**"What if I can't stop?"**

**"You will. I know it," she said confidently. "So, you'll have to trust**  
**me to be right.**

**Angel held her tight. "I'm scared, Buffy. I don't want to hurt you."**

**Buffy leaned her head on his shoulder. "You won't. Not now. Not**  
**ever. I'm too stubborn to die."**

**"Oh, God Buffy." He kissed her deeply, stoking her face and breast.**  
**Buffy returned the kiss, not holding anything back. She arched**  
**into his hand. He kissed down her body and suckled her breast into his**  
**mouth.**

**"Again?" she squeaked.**

**Angel just purred. He nibbled his way down to a position between**  
**her legs. He gave her slit one long, slow lick. He smelled her arousal.**  
**"Do you want me, Buffy?"**

**She whimpered as she looked at him. "Oh, Yes!"**

**He climbed up her body. She could feel him at her entrance,**  
**slightly pressing against her. She opened her legs wider, feeling the**  
**size of him. Angel slid his cock along the opening, teasing and**  
**tantalizing her. "This may hurt a little, baby."**

**She swallowed. "Angel, are you sure this will work?"**

**"I know it will work." He smiled at her virginal fear of his**  
**size. She held onto the sheets as he pressed a little inside, and then**  
**slid back out, and back in. He kissed her deeply. She gasped at the**  
**feeling. The pleasure she got from such small thrusts. She kissed him**  
**back, holding nothing back. He smiled and thrust a little deeper. In**  
**and out, he continued gently. He felthimself slide in and out of her**  
**hot, moist, tight core. "Oh, God Buffy! You're so tight!"**

**She reached up and touched his face. She smiled at the feelings**  
**running through her body as he slid into her deeper and then out. Each**  
**stroke going deeper gently. Finally, he hit her hymen and he stopped. He**  
**looked into her eyes. Buffy tensed up a little and looked back into his**  
**eyes. "I love you, Buffy. This is your virginity. You're gifting me**  
**with your first time." He looked at her with adoration. "I love you"**

**Buffy cupped his cheek. "I love you too."**

**Angel leaned forward and kissed her deeply while stoking in and**  
**out gently. He could feel Buffy start to relax again. He leaned forward**  
**and bit her hard on the shoulder and at the same time, thrust deeper,**  
**breaking through her hymen. He was in all the way to the base of his**  
**cock before she realized he had broken through.**

**She cried out at the pain and tensed up. She was full of him,**  
**stretched out completely. "Angel?" she whimpered.**

**He kissed her gently. "Ssshhhhh, baby. It's over." She wrapped**  
**her arms around his neck holding him close. He was enveloped in her**  
**body.**

**"I love you, Buffy." He told her. Baring his soul to her.**  
**Giving her time until she was starting to get used to his size in her.**  
**She could feel the pain subsiding.**

**"I love you too. More than anything." She loved the feeling of**  
**him inside her.**

**He slowly started to rock gently in and out of her tight**  
**channel. "Oh, God. You're so hot… so tight..." His eyes were yellow as**  
**he caught the smell of her virginal blood. He fought to hold back the**  
**change. He didn't want to be a beast while making love to her…. Buffy**  
**moaned as the pleasure returned, and the pain ended. She couldn't help**  
**but run her nails down his back.**

**"Buffy," he groaned. He growled as he felt the nails on his**  
**back. The pain stimulating him… the smell of blood increasing his lust.**  
**Buffy watched his face every second. She was surprised at herself. She**  
**realized that found the demon in him very erotic. .**

**Angel began to thrust harder and deeper into her. She moaned**  
**and tried to thrust back up against him. He continued to pick up the pace:**  
**longer stokes; thrusting harder against her. She slid her hands down his**  
**back and buttocks. She held his buttocks tight and heard him moan deeply.**

**Buffy was whimpering softly at each thrust. He began to thrust**  
**still harder. The thrusts were long and hard now.**

**Buffy titled her head to the side and nipped at his shoulder.**  
**"Angel, please..." He continued to thrust harder and harder. He angled**  
**himself so as to rub her clit with the base of his dick. She couldn't**  
**believe the feelings in her. She met him thrust for thrust.**

**"Oh yes, baby. Give me it," Angel said in a growl. She didn't**  
**know what he wanted but she wanted to give it to him anyway! Then Buffy**  
**let out a scream and dug her nails into him as the orgasm hit her. She**  
**thrust upwards harder as she came. She saw him transform over her and he**  
**sank his fangs into her neck as she came. He joined her in orgasm as her**  
**blood filled his mouth. She tipped her head back, surprised by the**  
**pleasure she got from him drinking her. The bite causing her to come**  
**again!**

**Angel stopped sucking, but he couldn't pull himself away from**  
**her neck. Buffy reached up and held the back of his head. He wrenched**  
**himself away and licked her neck, purring as he did. Buffy groaned**  
**softly. "I love that purr." She rubbed his jaw line with her small hand.**

**"I love you, Buffy," he whispered into her ear. "I only purr for**  
**you."**

**She kissed his head gently. "I love you too, Angel." Angel**  
**pulled the blanket over them and they snuggled and fell asleep in each**  
**other's arms.**

**Buffy opened her eyes. She had been asleep in Angel's arms. He**  
**was holding her to him tightly. She watched him sleep for nearly an hour**  
**before she rolled out of bed. It was late afternoon. She gathered her**  
**weapons and smiled at him. She knew that if this didn't work, it may be**  
**the last time she'd see him. She kissed him on the lips and smiled when**  
**he smiled in his sleep.**

**Buffy searched most of Sunnydale, the cemetery and the woods and**  
**everywhere she could think of. She couldn't seem to find the demon**  
**anywhere. When night fell and she still hadn't spotted the demon, she**  
**started walking to the library to get Giles' help.**

**"Buffy!" Giles exclaimed at seeing her walk through the double**  
**doors of the library. He hadn't expected her.**

**"Hey Giles. I need your help."**

**"What can I do for you? Where is Angel?**

**"I left him sleeping in the apartment. I can't find the Demon**  
**anywhere, I need to find the demon, Giles. Where would it go?"**

**"I don't mean to intrude, but..." he trailed off, not knowing**  
**exactly how to put it. "Did you, ah.." he stuttered.**

**Buffy blushed. "Yes, Giles. I am no longer a virgin."**

**"Oh, I see. Well then the demon's lock on you is gone. He will**  
**not be attracted to you anymore. And you may not find him." Giles was**  
**upset… that meant Angel was in danger.**

**"I have to Giles. Angel is in danger," she said frantically. Then it**  
**dawned on her. "Would it lock on Angel? He's in the apartment."**  
**The demon must have gone after him while she was looking for it.**

**"Holy shit!" Giles muttered under his breath as he reached for**  
**the phone. He hit the speed dial and listened as it rang on the other**  
**end. No answer. He looked at Buffy with fear in his eyes.**

**"It's my fault. If he dies, it'll be all my fault," she said**  
**with guilt in her voice.**

**"Let's not assume anything yet. Come on," he said as he grabbed**  
**her arm.**

**"Yes, the apartment. It might be O.K. Drive me to his apartment,**  
**Giles."**

** They drove to the apartment in silence fear building in them.**  
**When they reached there, the door was ajar. They ran in to find his**  
**apartment trashed. Tears ran down Buffy's face as she looked around.**  
**There were vampire ashes on the floor. "Oh, God Giles." In the ashes sat**  
**his Claddagh ring and his necklace "It's my fault, Giles. I did this."**

**Giles looked around slowly. "My God, Buffy. I never thought..."**

**"I let it go straight for Angel. While I was stupid enough to**  
**hunt it, it killed him… my Angel." She sank to the floor and cried in**  
**sobs. "I did this to him, Giles," she kept repeating over and over.**

**Giles looked around frantically. He saw Angel's knife on the**  
**floor. He smiled a little. "Buffy, we need to find this thing and kill**  
**it before dawn."**

**"Giles?" She got up and picked up Angel's ring and necklace. She**  
**put them both on. "Giles, get out. Please."**

**"Buffy, don't do anything foolish! Please!"**

**"I'm not doing anything foolish. I'm keeping a promise," she**  
**said with a strange calmness in her voice.**

**"Buffy, please. I beg you. We need to kill this demon before**  
**dawn. Promise me. For Angel, Buffy. Please do that much for Angel," he**  
**pleaded.**

**Buffy looked up at him, then at Angel's ring. She nodded sadly.**  
**Buffy and Giles drove to the cemetery. They found the demon**  
**waiting for them. Buffy smiled at it. "Giles, go home."**

**The Demon stood his full seven feet and laughed. "Like my**  
**little present, Slayer? Your vampire boyfriend's ashes," he said with an**  
**evil grin.**

**"Not really. You're a lousy wrapper," she quipped. "Giles, go."**

**Giles hesitated for a second, then did as he was bid and left. He knew**  
**he would just distract her form the battle.**

**"He put up a lousy fight, Slayer," the demon said to her.**

**Buffy looked straight at the demon. "I'm going to kill you." The**  
**demon laughed at her cold voice.**

**"You can try."**

**"And for once, I'm going to enjoy every second of it." She got**  
**into her fighting stance. "Shall we dance?"**

**"I liked killing your little blonde man. He was easier to kill**  
**than the other one you hung with. He screamed, a lot! " the demon**  
**drawled out. He started to circle her**

**Buffy froze. *Blonde man? Spike?* She looked at the demon and**  
**laughed. It attacked her. "Where was the other one I hung around with?"**  
**she asked as she sidestepped him and kicked him to the solar plexus.**

**"I don't care," it said as it attacked again. It kicked out and**  
**tried to gut her with it's claws.**

**Buffy found herself caught off guard, but she kicked out and**  
**knocked the demon back. She tried to scan the surroundings for Angel.**  
**Suddenly, a pole with a Celtic cross came out of nowhere and slammed**  
**into the chest of the demon. The demon screamed and exploded into dust.**

**Angel was standing there holding the pole in his hands. "What do**  
**you know? It worked," he said with a sly grin.**

**Buffy pushed the hair out of her face and looked at him. She**  
**began to smile, but brushed the tears away instead. "I thought you were**  
**dead," she said softly.**

**Angel opened his arms and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry, baby.**  
**I would have told you what I had planned if you would have woken me up.**  
**One of Spike's flunkies that I could control was the bait. I put my jewelry**  
**on him and let the demon think it was me."**

**Buffy hit him. "You let me think you were dead."**

**"I knew he would go after you to gloat. I was going to tell you, but you**  
**left. I couldn't find you."**

**"Oh, God Angel. I thought something inside me had died when I**  
**saw your jewelry on the floor." Her voice was shaking and she was trying**  
**hard not to cry.**

**"I had to get the lance to kill the demon," he explained.**

**Buffy looked at him with a smile. "I love you, Angel. Which**  
**reminds me." She took off his jewelry and handed it to him.**

**"Come on. Let's go home." He put his arm around her and put his**  
**jewelry back on. "I dunno, I think I like you wearing my ring. So, shall**  
**we let Giles know your not going to kill him?"**

**"I liked wearing your ring. Made me feel like I was yours," she**  
**smiled. "We probably should tell Giles though. He's probably left town**  
**though."**

**"Nah. Let him sweat," Angel laughed. They walked arm in arm back**  
**to Angel's apartment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Series**  
** First 2:Angel's Honor**  
** By : ****Lady Sirona ****lsirona ****,**  
** Rated NC17 [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral and anal sex, blood**  
** play, BDSM, roleplay**  
** Spoilers: Up to Bad Eggs then the universe splits off from there**

**Angel's Honor**

**Willow and Buffy were sitting at the table in the library. They had a free period, and they really didn't have anything to do. They were talking about Angel. Buffy hadn't seen him in days. Buffy was scared. They had mad passionate love when they needed to end her virginity to save her life. But since then, she hadn't seen him and it bothered her. Why hadn't he been around afterwards?**

**Willow looked at Buffy. "Are you sure he's home? I mean, it's 11am. If he is...home...then he would be...home." Willow stuttered out. She had enjoyed the blow by blow description of what had occurred between the Slayer and her dark and handsome vampire. It broke Willow's heart to see Buffy so upset about him not being around**

**"He must be, Will," Buffy said with a quiet frantic need to see her lover.**

**"Why do you think he's avoiding you? I mean, things went well for you didn't they? How did he seem after?" Willow was curious. It didn't seem like Angel's style to fuck and run.**

**"I'm sure he's alive. He just hasn't been seen or heard from since. He was the same as always, if not extra nice and loving. He was sweet," Buffy said as she smiled, remembering their night together and the night after they killed the Demon…**

**"You know what? I think he's doing that brooding thing he does," Willow's face lit up as she thought she figured it out.**

**"But why? He has nothing to brood over," Buffy insisted.**

**"Well, go over there to him then. It's not like he can get away from you in the daytime."**

**"Yeah, but what if he doesn't want me to?"**

**"Buffy, he has 150 years to brood over. Maybe you triggered some memory he had. Buffy, Angel loves you. He's a brooding fool, but he loves you."**

**"Well, maybe. But I thought he'd tell me. I know he loves me. He said so."**

**"You know how he gets. Especially when he is feeling bad about himself."**

**"Yeah, you're right Willow. I think it's time to get some answers. Whether I want to hear them or not."**

**"Go to him, Buffy. Pull him out of his shell. I think it's a good Idea."**

**"I think I'll do that, Will," Buffy said as she got up and walked to the doors of the library.**

**Buffy hesitantly walked up to the door of Angel's apartment. *What if he doesn't want to see me right now? What if he's mad at me? * She finally worked up the courage and knocked hard on his door. She could hear something through the door and realized she could hear music playing inside. No words, just music. It was endlessly sad. No answer to her knock… not a sound except for the music.**

**"Angel! Come on Angel, open the door!" She knocked even harder. "Damnit Angel, if you don't open the door, I'll kick it down and come in anyway!" she yelled through the door. Anger flowed within her. How dare he lock her out after what they shared?**

**The door opened slowly. She didn't see him, but he tended to hide behind the door when he answered the door in the mornings. She glanced into the room, the room was dark, and the only light came from some candles he had lit and scattered around the room. In fact, they were the same ones he had burning while he had made love to her that night. Buffy let out a long sigh as she walked into the room slowly. She blinked in the dim light, trying to make out the room and find him hiding in the shadows.**

**"Angel, what the hell is going on Angel?" she demanded in frustration. This wasn't his style. He didn't respond. She turned around to see him for the first time in days. He looked like hell. His hair was mussed and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was even paler than usual, with dark circles under his eyes. *Oh shit* She thought as she frowned at him and walked over to him.**

**He turned and walked into his room slowly and sat down on the bed lazily. Buffy followed him and stood in the center of the room at a loss as to what to do. He looked up at her and she saw his eyes were full of absolute agony. She shut her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain. She sighed and walked out of the room into the kitchen area to gather herself. Angel just sat on the bed hanging his head.**

**Buffy walked into the kitchen totally lost as to the source of his agony. She grabbed a bag of blood out of his refrigerator and heated it up slowly in the microwave in a bowl. *What the hell is wrong with him? Was it something I did? * She calmed her fears in the act of caring for him… he obviously was so badly upset that he was off his feed.**

**Angel could smell the blood. *What was she doing? ***

**Buffy tested the heat of the blood by sticking her finger in it, and poured it into a cup. She walked back to his room slowly carrying her offering. Angel's eyes were on Buffy as she walked into the room trying to figure out what she was doing.**

**Buffy handed the cup to him. "Drink, then have a shower and we'll talk, OK?" she said in a gentle voice. He was hurting too much to add to it. Whatever was bothering him was eating him alive. She sat on the bed next to him wondering if he would drink it. He usually was so shy about drinking blood. She realized that she actually had never seen him drink any blood.**

**In amazement, she watched as he took the glass from her and drank down the blood without even transforming. He emptied the glass in one swallow and then looked at her with agonized eyes. She had just watched in amazement; he had never fed in front of her before…. He sighed and then got up like it was the hardest thing in the world to do, and walked to the bathroom to shower. She stared after his hunched shoulders as he disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. *Man, what ever is wrong must be big. I guess slow and gentle is the plan here. He's like a beaten puppy with those eyes, * she thought. His pain was almost palpable in the air.**

**Buffy looked around the apartment. It was a complete mess, and she decided to start to clean it up. She was dumbfounded when she found pictures of her from everywhere-scattered helter skelter about bed. Many were of her from school in Sunnydale, a few from Hemery. She stared at them confused. He had been sitting in the candlelight, listening to beautiful, sad music, while staring at photos of her?**

**She smiled at the photos remembering how long he had said he had been with her. *What was going on here? * She picked up the photos and put them in a pile on the table. Another pile of papers turned out to be sketches made by him of her. Many obviously sketched when she was asleep. She picked up the sketches to look through on the bed. She smiled thinking about the sketches. She loved his talent. It made her feel loved and warm that he sat and sketched her so many nights.**

**On the bed were two books. One appeared to be a Bible in Gaelic, with cloth and gloves next to it obviously to allow the vampire to handle the item. Another book was apparently also written in Gaelic. She flipped through the book, not knowing what it was. There were papers and bookmarks in the book. Obviously he had been studying it extensively.**

**Then she saw a paper. It looked legal and official. She realized that it was a will, making her the beneficiary of his Will and Estate. Her smile faded a little at seeing that. She shook off the bad vibes. The thought of him dying before her terrified him. The date on it was the day before they had made love. He had actually expected to die. She took a deep breath and decided she would be there for Angel. He had always been there for her. He obviously needed her love now.**

**Angel walked out of the bathroom wearing just black sweat pants. He looked at Buffy sheepishly. He seemed shy when he saw her looking through his things. He stood almost as if afraid and ready to bolt like a frightened stag.**

**Buffy smiled at him and sat down on his bed. She motioned for him to sit in front of her on the bed in an easy manner. "Sit down, I'm not going to do anything Angel, just comb your hair," she assured him in a quiet voice as she held up the comb for him to see.**

**He walked over to her and sat down in front of her on the bed. He seemed very shy, almost as though he was afraid to touch her. He leaned forward so she could reach his hair. Angel needed her now. She continued to talk to him. "Maybe if I'm extra lucky I can get a purr out of you."**

**Angel looked up at her startled. Buffy moved a little on the bed and hit a small box. He saw her reach to open the box and moved to stop her, but he was too late. "Angel, relax. It's OK." She said as she looked into the box. It was an engagement ring. She gasped and closed the box quickly. She knew that now was not the time to talk about it, but her fear that he didn't want her was gone. He obviously wanted her very much and it was ripping him apart.**

**She leaned forward and started to comb his luxurious his hair as if nothing had happened. He continued to lean forward allowing her to comb his hair. He hid his eyes from her as he continued to move closer to her. He was almost in her lap, a silent plea to be held.**

**Buffy continued to comb his hair silently. She loved the feel of him; the contact was soothing to her as well as him. She finished and just sat there running her hands through his hair. She leaned forward and kissed his head without thinking. He leaned into her more with the contact as she wrapped her arms around him tightly as if she would never let go. He continued to lean into her until they were eventually laying on the bed holding one another. He never said a word.**

**Buffy shut her eyes and buried her face into his neck. She ran her hands up and down his back with a gentle touch and slight swirls of the fingers. Angel moaned at her touch. He craved it so much. Needed to feel her soft and gentle touch. He needed HER.**

***What's going on here? I know I said slowly, but I'm going to need a crowbar to pry information out of him tonight. * She turned her head and kissed his neck. "Angel?" He looked at her with wide eyes as he traced the outline of her face tenderly. She smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek. He rubbed into it like a big cat seeking affection. "You going to give me a purr?" she asked in a soft whisper. She didn't want to scare him off.**

**Angel grabbed her and pulled her into him tightly. "Oh God, Buffy..." He hid his face in her neck. Buffy held him close and rubbed his back for him. She could sense his need for her. She could feel his tears begin to drop on her skin. *Oh man. * "Angel," she whispered softly. He nuzzled into her trying to hide his face. "Honey, what's wrong?"**

**He looked up at her. His eyes were filled with blood stained tears. "I'm sorry, Buffy," he choked out. He couldn't seem to go any farther. His words locked and he lost his thoughts.**

**Buffy ran a finger under his eye to clear the tears. "It's OK. You can tell me." She had seen him angry, pensive and brooding. But this distraught Angel broke her heart.**

**He snuggled back into her arms hating himself for his need of her. "I am so sorry Buffy… I wanted your first time… to be special. To be with your life partner… Not forced to be with a demon that can't do the honorable thing…. I wanted it to be with someone… who…. Deserved you."**

**"What do you mean, Angel? It was good. It was perfect. And besides, you're the man I love. I can't think of loving anyone, or making love to anyone else." She continued to rub his back and occasionally kiss his fore head.**

**"Buffy, I dishonored you, and I'm not worthy to make it better." He rolled away from her, hiding his eyes.**

**Buffy gazed after him in confusion. *What the hell? * "What do you mean, Angel? We love each other. There's nothing wrong with that." She was confused.**

**"I remember how you said that you wanted to wait until your wedding night." The self-loathing was hard and cold in his voice. She cringed internally at the hatred he was piling on himself.**

**"Things change, Angel. I changed. We would have made love sooner or later." She reached out and stroked his hair gently. " I wanted to make love to you so bad my teeth hurt…"**

**He looked up at her, startled. "You wanted to... you wanted to make love to me?" He seemed like it was beyond his ability to think as a possibility.**

**She smiled at him. "I always wanted to. I never said anything because I thought I knew how you'd react with the whole age thing."**

**"Oh. You mean because I'm 229 years older than you?" self loathing filled the cracks between he sarcastic humor of the joke**

**"Yeah." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed her back with a tinge of desperation. He kissed her deeply and hungrily.**

**"You wanted to make love to me anyway?" he said with disbelief, like he was wrapping his mind around a foreign idea.**

**She smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Yes, I did." She opened her soul and let him see her love and passion for him.**

**"I wanted to make love to you the first moment I saw you. I never dreamed you would even speak to me," he said as he stroked her soft skin of her face… He smiled at her like a child who had been offered a treat but expected someone to take it away**

**Buffy kissed him again with all the love in her soul for him. Angel grabbed onto it like a man would a life preserver if he was drowning Buffy could feel her usually unflappable vampire lover, so in need of her it scared her. Buffy slid a hand onto his chest, knowing that there was more wrong, but letting him get to it on his one time… now he started she knew it wouldn't take long.**

**It didn't. "Buffy, I'm a man locked in my own time. I was raised in the mid 18th century." He started slowly. Buffy had no idea where he was going, but she was just happy being close to him, so she snuggled into him and listened. "You don't treat a woman like I treated you…."**

**Buffy reached up and cupped his cheek. "I've done the math, Angel. What are you trying to get to? You treated me wonderfully…"**

**"Buffy, when you take a woman's virginity, you do the honorable thing, if you are a responsible man. You don't make love and just leave."**

**He was so cute in his ideas she had to kiss him. It would be darling if it wasn't causing him such distress. Buffy arched her neck and kissed his. "Angel, I'm 16. I'm not able to get married without people raising some eyebrows. And you didn't leave, I did, I had to go home for my mom's trip was ending." she said with a small smile as she nuzzled into his neck.**

**"Huh? Sixteen is a valid marriage age... whoops, wrong era." Buffy giggled at his slip up, he really was having a problem here. "Buffy, I know I don't deserve you, but I love you so much."**

**Buffy kissed his throat again, loving the feel of him. "I know Angel. I love you too. You do know that don't you?" She looked up at him with her large eyes.**

**Angel nodded. "I don't know why. But I thank God you do."**

**"Good. Does that make you feel better?" She thought for a moment. "Or is something else on your mind?" She sat up to look at him as she remembered the book and the Bible. She looked into his eyes waiting for an answer.**

**"Buffy, I love you. I want to do right by you. And I don't think I'm good enough for you to do that." He looked sheepishly at her. "I love you so much and I want the best for you." He sighed and tried to roll away but se stopped him with a grip.**

**"Angel, I love you. And I don't care if you're good for me or not." He looked up at her. "And I think you are best man for me. You'll keep me alive a lot longer," she continued with a small sad smile.**

**"But Buffy, I can't give you a normal life. I can't walk in the sun; I can't give you children. I want all those things for you. If you throw your life away on me, you'll never have those things." The self-loathing was back.**

**"Well, I never really wanted kids. And as for the sun, I'm a slayer. It's not like I'll see a lot of it." She gave him a small sad smile. "If I didn't have you, it wouldn't be much of a life," she said in a whisper as she kissed him.**

**Angel was a little shocked. "You never wanted kids?" Somehow he always pictured Buffy with Children when she got older. Children he could never give her. Children with her eyes and laugh who he could never watch play in the sun.**

**She shook her head. "I had a rough childhood and me being a Slayer wouldn't be conducive to me being a good mother, Angel."**

**Angel laughed and though about what she had said about not having a good life without him. "Buffy, I know how I feel, but how do you feel about the fact you will age and I will not? When I look like this and you're sixty? If you keep me, you'll eventually be the scandal of the town, as an old lady with a kept younger man."**

**Buffy laughed at the imagery of that. "Angel, I don't even know if I'll be 60. But I do know that I'd love you if I was 160. You can be my boytoy," she giggled. She ran her nails down his body and tried to imagine what it would be like to be 70 with Angel in her bed. Weird but worst things could happen.**

**Angel laughed. "I can be a good boytoy. I love you Buffy. When you're old enough, will you marry me?" He stared at her in shock… and she realized he spoke a thought, and hadn't planned to say that out loud.**

**Buffy looked at him with a big smile. "Of course I will. Did you really think I could say no?" Her heart swelled in pleasure. She had always wanted him that way… but never let herself even dream he wanted it also.**

**Angel nodded. "I thought you would see the mistake you made and hate me." She was amazed he thought that way but then remembered what he had told Giles about being willing to risk her hating him for the rest of his life. He had been thinking this way for a long while…**

**"That's why you were hesitant about it? Making love to me…thinking that I'd regret it?"**

**Angel nodded. "I thought you would hate me for taking your virginity." She pushed him onto his back and laid her head on his chest. "I was so afraid you would resent it… God, you feel so good."**

**"Angel, trust me. You're the only one that would have ever taken it. I don't ever want anyone else"**  
**The thought of any other man touching her made her skin crawl…**

**"I was so afraid," he admitted. She looked at him. She liked the fact he was talking to her, and opening his soul. He had gone form Cryptic Guy to baring his soul and she loved it.**

**"I love you. And that's not going to stop. Ever." He smiled at her.**

**She lazily ran her fingers in circles on his chest. "Angel?"**

**"Yes, love?" He laid there with her in his arms reveling in the feeling of being able to call her that. It was so fantastic. "Go on."**

**"I have two questions." She hid her face in his chest as he told her to go on. "First, did we really just get engaged? And second, what was that other book?"**

**Be smiled down on her. "Yes, we just got engaged. The other book is an old book on the care and maintenance of the family." He looked down at her on his chest. He couldn't believe she wanted to marry him. It made him so happy. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.**

**She let out a small giggle. "In Gaelic?"**

**"Well, it *is* my native tongue." He chuckled with her. He wondered if he should teach it to her. Would she want to learn it?**

**"Ahh." She was almost dozing on his chest, but she just loved listening to him. "And the Bible?"**

**"I was reading passages related to relationships between men and women. I know it's different, my being a vampire. But I *was* raised Irish Roman Catholic..." Buffy nodded into his chest. "I love feeling you in my arms."**

**Buffy smiled. "I love being here. It's where I belong. Willow's going to freak," she chuckled.**

**"Why would Willow freak?" he asked. He was used to her rapid subject changes when she spoke her flow of consciousness.**

**"At us. Being engaged. She'll be on cloud nine for weeks." Buffy closed her eye and relaxed into his embrace. Willow would be so happy for her.**

**Angel laughed. "When do I ask permission of your father?"**

**Buffy yawned and snuggled into Angel more. "You don't," she said in a serious tone. She really didn't want to see her father's reaction to this. He always freaked out when she went on dates, let alone getting *married* to a guy much older than her. "Let's wait until I am older and we make the engagement official"**

**Angel laughed and held onto her gently as they both fell asleep.**

**Angel woke up to find Buffy asleep in his arms. He soft breath was tickling his skin and her hair gently stroked his flesh. His erection was hard and demanding some serious attention. For the first time in his life with Buffy he felt comfortable touching her. He needed to touch her, to claim her again.**

**He ran his hands over her body possessively. He couldn't believe his fortune, she had agreed to be his woman. He slid his hand up her thigh slowly and under her skirt. Buffy mumbled in her sleep and snuggled into him closer while opening her legs to give his wandering hand better access. Angel laughed to him silently. She was so responsive to him, even in her sleep. He continued to stroke her thigh gently and occasionally brushed her panties gently. Her scent drifted up adding to his hardness problem.**

**Buffy woke up, feeling hot and aroused for some reason. She mumbled sleepily and lifted her head to look at Angel. He was holding her tightly as he stroked her body. Her dream of him had been real.**

**"Waking sleepy head?" he asked before giving her a passionate kiss. He slid his hand under her panties and pulled them off. He tossed them onto the floor beside the bed. He smiled at the dampness they contained.**

**Buffy kissed him back and moaned into his mouth as he removed her panties. "Morning. You're full of life today," she said. Breaking off the kiss she moaned as her body came alive under his touch.**

**"You are my life," he replied with an affectionate smile. " And yes, I plan to fill YOU."**

**She smiled back at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you."**

**Angel slid his finger gently and deeply into her core. She was already moist to almost sopping. Buffy groaned and hid her face in his neck to smother her whimpers. The sensations he invoked with his touch were so far beyond anything that she felt when she touched herself. She clenched around his finger involuntarily. "Oh, God Buffy..."**

**Angel rolled over and slid his pants off, freeing himself. He pulled her back to him gently. She came up against him willingly. Buffy looked up at him, smiling. "Do you want me to, you know?"**

**"What baby?" he asked her in a whisper. Felling her in his arms while nude was making thought very difficult**

**Buffy blushed. Angel couldn't believe she was still shy, it was so endearing to him. "Do you want me to...pleasure you?" He could see her desire and fear at the thought in her eyes.**

**"No, I want to pleasure you," he said in a deep growl. He rolled her over and spread her legs gently. Buffy ducked her head. She could feel herself getting wetter at his growl and look he gave her. His growls and purrs turned her on more than she ever thought possible.**

**Angel positioned him over her and kissed her deeply as he slid slowly inside her core. "Oh, God Buffy, you are so tight." He slid in as deep as he could get. Buffy whimpered, still slightly tender, but loving the feel of him filling her. "Am I hurting you baby?" he asked.**

**"Not that bad. Just a bit. Still new to this." She looked up into his eyes.**

**He moaned deep in his chest and started to thrust into her, making love to her and kissing her. Buffy kissed his shoulder and clenched her muscles around him, seeing if he liked it. Angel continued to slide in and out of her and moaned in response to the hard clenching of her muscles. Buffy smiled at him. He was so responsive to her every move. "I never did get that purr out of you last night," she said in the husky voice she knew that he loved so much.**

**Angel growled and leaned down next to her ear and purred as he continued his rhythmic thrusting. "Come for me, baby," he said sensually. He began to thrust harder and held onto her hips.**

**Buffy thrust back, crying as his purr melted her insides. "Angel, I can't. Please, I need..." her voice broke off. Awash in sensation she couldn't form a coherent thought.**

**Angel continued to thrust hard and purred as he felt her near her climax as he body pulsed around him. "Yes you can, baby. You're almost there," he reassured her softly. "Give it to me baby, let go"**

**Buffy felt him hammering at her insides and couldn't hold back. She wrapped her arms around him and screamed his name as she climaxed. She dug her nails into his shoulders, breaking the skin. She threw her head back, baring her throat to him as Angel sank his fangs into her neck and joined her in climax as her blood hit his tongue and he gave one final thrust. He collapsed hard on her his passion spent.**

**Buffy felt him filling her with his juices, and gave her own small purr. She loved it when he fed from her. She never thought having a vampire feed from her would be such an erotic experience. But it was especially when it was Angel. Probably only when it was Angel. She held him close to her, loving every minute of this.**

**"Oh, God Buffy. I love you." He snuggled into her arms. She loved him, gave him her heart body and soul… and the Slayer trusted him enough to gibe him her blood. He was content and loved.**

**Buffy ran her hands into his hair, ruffling it. "I love you too, Angel. Forever." She loved the feeling of him between her legs and inside of her.**

**Angel looked down at her and then noticed the clothes she still wore and laughed. "I love you forever too."**

**Buffy squirmed and giggled under him. "Angel, you're heavy."**

**Angel rolled off of her slightly. "Then you be on top." He flopped her over onto him putting her on top, in the dominant position, still inside her. Buffy looked down at him, unsure. "It's OK Buffy. Rock, do what ever feels good to you."**

**Buffy felt him deeper inside her. "Angel, you're so far in me," she gasped. She started to slide back and back and exploded into pleasure. She could move whatever way it felt good….**

**"I am deep. I can feel you inside. You feel wonderful. " He pushed on her abdomen and felt the pressure on his cock imbedded inside of her.**

**Buffy was beginning to feel the power inherent her dominant position and rose up and sank back down slowly. He felt so good and she could control the speed and depth. It delighted her almost as much as the groan Angel did with her movement. Buffy let out her own groan and repeated her movements. She nearly took him all the way out, then thrusting back down hard delighting in the sensations.**

**Angel looked up into her eyes. She was so lovely pleasuring herself on him. Angel continued to groan as she thrust up and down on his rock hard cock. Damn, she was good at this. What would she be like with experience?**

**Buffy looked down at him and put her hands on his shoulders for support. She began to thrust harder and faster as she began to lose control and Angel laughed, and met her for every thrust. Buffy ducked her head down and bit his neck in a mock display of power. She expected him to like it but was unprepared for his unbridled response to her play of vampire passion.**

**Angel thrust up hard when she bit him, and he displayed his neck in a show of proper vampire submission. She began to suck hard on his neck, as if she was feeding off of him like he did to her. He flung his head back and thrust up harder. He was awash with incredible sensations, and he couldn't believe she was actually there with him.**

**Buffy licked the mark she left on his neck, and continued to slowly thrust on him. Angel moaned and thrust his neck up into her mouth. She slowly rotated her hips in a small circle before lifting up. She started to suck on his neck again, loving his taste. Angel growled and she noticed that his eyes had turned to gold. Buffy used all of her strength and slammed down on him.**

**"Oh, God Buffy..." He couldn't keep talking. Her powerful thrusts were overwhelming him. Buffy continued to increase the tempo, rising up and slamming back down on him hard. Angel could feel her nails break the skin on his shoulders. His fangs lengthened and ridges emerged at the smell of his own blood. He was so lost in the sensations that he didn't even notice the transformation.**

**Buffy looked at his face, slightly unsure of the response, but pleased with the power she had over him. Never had he been so relaxed with her he transformed without shame. She buried her head into his neck, not looking at him to let him be while she moved her hips up and down. Angel's head was back, the ridge on his face throwing shadows across his face. Buffy whimpered as her orgasm approached. She slightly rotated her hips while thrusting. She began to slow down a bit.**

**Angel was on the edge of his orgasm, but he couldn't tip over. He was riding the peak. Buffy clenched her muscles on him while she rotated and nibbled softly at his neck. "Ohhhh, Goooddd," he groaned as he felt her nibbling and thrusting at once. He was at the peak and couldn't tip over and it was exquisite agony!**

**Buffy gathered all of her strength and sat up, thrusting down with all her might. Her head tipped back and she stared blindly at the ceiling. She gasped as she felt her orgasm about to hit. She was beginning to recognize the sensations of her orgasms.**

**Angel was trying desperately not to get aggressive. This was her time. He opened his eyes to watch as she pleasured herself on his body. Her body was covered with a fine sheen, and the sexual flush made her look exquisite. He looked at her as she came hard on him, the waves of pleasure rolling through her body. *I did this. I gave him this. Me and no one else. * He loved the fact she loved him and no one else!**

**Buffy sped up her thrusts and screamed as the orgasm hit her. She fell onto Angel's hard body and pressed herself against his chest. She loved the feel of him. She rested on him as the afterglow of the climax wore off. He bit his inner lip to give himself the blood he needed and joined her in her orgasm with a cry.**

**Angel let Buffy rest for a few minutes. She had really gotten into it. He could tell she was exhausted. "Buffy, I want you. I need you. I love you. Will you marry me?" He proposed again. He needed to hear her response again. His heart was in his throat. It was all on the edge now.**

**"Of course I will, Angel. I love you." Angel stared at her in surprise. "I love you silly. Do you think I could ever turn you down? Or that I would change my mind because I had a nap?"**

**Angel nodded shyly. "It won't be easy, but I want to be with you. I was afraid you wouldn't want to always be with me. I love you and I need you more than you can even imagine"**

**Buffy leaned up and kissed him. "I will never leave you. I'm here to stay, Angel. Nothing can take me away from you." She smiled at him.**

**Angel still continued to look up at her in surprise. *She feels the same way? She wants me?* He couldn't allow himself to believe it. it was too good to be true.**

**Buffy decided to let him come around on his own time. No need to rush him. He would eventually realize how much she cared about him. She stroked his chest as she snuggled up to him. He pulled her into him closer. He loved the feel of her in his arms. *Man, he's still so closed up.* He obviously wasn't going to come forward on his own any time soon. She had to convince him how much she loved him. "Angel, you do believe me don't you?"**

**Angel looked into her eyes. "I believe you. It's just that I think it's too good to be true. I always have the feeling that there is another shoe to drop. Something to tear away my happiness. If I'm too happy, it will all end. I have loved you and wanted you for so long from afar, I can't believe you feel anywhere near the same way." Buffy pulled away and sat up, looking down at him. "I don't believe that I can be that lucky," he continued.**

**Buffy was trying to be patient with him, but she was starting to get frustrated. "Angel, what is it going to take to convince you that I'm here to stay, and that you can be happy? What do I have to do?"**

**"Love me. Give me time. Let me get used to the fact that my love of you is returned." He looked up at her his eyes beseeching her for understanding. "I know it feels like I don't trust you Buffy. I do. But the centuries have been long, and I am afraid to believe I can be happy after all that I have done. Give me time. Let me get used to it"**

**"I can do that I think. I'll try to." What he asked wasn't hard… but at time felt impossible.**

**"Buffy, I love you. I need you. I want to be in your life as long as you'll have me. I belong to you mind, body, and soul." Buffy watched him, knowing that something big was coming. He was finally opening up and she loved it. "Give me time to accept the fact you that know that and accept it?"**

**"Of course I will. I would give you anything within my power to give you." She smiled.**

**"It will take a little while to override a hundreds years of loneliness and isolation. Buffy, I've gone decades without speaking to anyone. And a hundred years without touching anyone." Angel stared off into space as he remembered the time he spent after receiving his soul.**

**Buffy laid down beside him and snuggled into his arms. "That must have been so lonely. How could you bare it, Angel?" She couldn't imagine going a day without touching someone. Her mother, Willow, him. To go a hundred years?**

**"I bared it because I had no choice, no option. There were many times that walking into the dawn seemed a good idea, though." His voice was low. Buffy could tell that it was hard for him to talk about that time in his life.**

**She moved tight against him. She rubbed into him, loving his feel. "God, no Angel. Please, don't ever say that." She stroked him. She had always wondered why with all the guilt and pain he had when he received his soul back, why hadn't he killed himself? She was glad he didn't but she wondered. "Why didn't you though?"**

**"Why didn't I walk into the dawn?" he asked it was a fair question Sometimes he wasn't sure why he hadn't that first night himself.**

**"Yeah," she murmured, not able to say the words out loud.**

**"I was raised Irish Roman Catholic Buffy. Killing is a sin, but suicide is a cardinal sin. I have enough strikes against my soul without cementing my going to hell by committing suicide. I'm not in any rush to find out the reality or non-reality of the afterlife. I may find that I'm damned to hell for eternity for all the things I did. Eternity in Hell seems like it is a lot worse than what I experienced after I was cursed with my soul."**

**"Angel," she said in a soft whisper, "you won't go to hell." She couldn't stand to think of him in Hell.**

**"Oh, Buffy, you don't know and I don't know. You're a Slayer for God's Sake. One of God's Warriors of light. Your place in heaven is assured. You will never face what I do."**

**"Angel, I promise you. Your soul will be judged, not your body." She gave him a small smile. "Besides, I think you have the one excuse that will stand up in court. You were possessed by a demon. Who says you'll die anyway?" she said as she caressed his face.**

**"I'm a demon, a vampire. And I've wantonly killed for over one and a half centuries. Do the math on the balance of the soul on that one. I'm not saying I'll die. I'm just saying that I won't commit suicide. I thought about it often, even planned it. But I never acted on it." He had never told anyone this before. It seemed like he could tell her anything.**

**"Angel, honey, I'm glad. The thought of never having met you scares me more than anything." The thought that he may have done it a hundred years before he was born was horrifying.**

**"Buffy, to meet you I would do it all over again. Live every single thing over again, just to hold you like this." Buffy kept stroking his face, knowing how much he craved the contact. She was beginning to see why. A hundred years without contact. Mi God "I love it when you touch me. I could lay here for hours and just let you touch me. It's like when you lay in the grass and soak up the sun on a warm summer day."**

**"I could touch you for hours. I love your body, your face, everything about you," she whispered softly into his ear. She loved that he loved to be touched as much as she loved to touch him. Buffy tilted her head and kissed his jaw, encouraging him to talk. She settled back down against him. "Do you remember it? The sun, I mean?" she asked softly.**

**"The sun? Yes, I remember it. The warmth, the way it soaks into your body. The feeling of sweat on your back running down you back and drying as you plow the field behind the horses," he recalled, as he looked back on his life before he met Darla in the ally.**

**Buffy closed her eyes and envisioned Angel doing the things he was saying. She was still caressing his face, never breaking the contact. "You lived on a farm?"**

**"Yes, I was a potato farmer," he explained as he flashed a sly grin.**

**"Irish, Huh. Should have known. Always figured you for a noble though." She laughed at the idea of him plowing the fields.**

**"Why on earth…" he began, and then just laughed remembering her fascination with the noblewomen of his time, which came out last Holloween. "I worked property my father gave me. We made a reasonable existence." He stopped suddenly looked away, pained. The conversation obviously brought up a painful memory.**

**Buffy looked up at him. "Angel, don't torture yourself over the past." She moved up so that they were at eye level. She still didn't stop caressing his face. She knew that he needed it.**

**"I try not to. But when you have lived 243 years of hell, it is kind of hard. I remember before, but the loss of it makes it bittersweet."**

**Buffy suddenly realized what Angel had said a few minutes ago. She frowned and took a deep breath. "Angel, who was we?" *I probably don't want to know this.* But in a way she did. He was finally talking about his past, and she wanted to hear every thing, painful or not.**

**"We?" He tried to sound innocent as he damned himself for slipping up. He didn't want to hide anything from her anymore, though. He sighed.**

**"You said 'we' made a reasonable existence. Who was we?" she asked again. Her eyes were guarded and he didn't look forward to hurting her. Somehow he knew this would hurt.**

**"Buffy, it was 1753. The average life span was only 40 years old. If you saw 40, you were an old man. I worked the land my father gave me...for a wedding present." He told her softly.**

**Buffy closed her eyes at the answer she had hoped not to hear. "You were married?" the rush of jealousy burning through her surprised her. She didn't know why. It was normal for him to be married… then.**

**"Yes, I was married. You married young in those days. That's how things were done. I'm so sorry, Buffy." Buffy opened her eyes and her mouth had a small sad smile. Hurt still showed in her eyes, though. "Oh, Buffy. I didn't want to hurt you."**

**"I know there were many things in your past you haven't told me, I just never expected that to be one of them." She ducked her head, trying to hid the tears in her eyes.**

**"I'm not proud of a lot of the things I did in my past." Buffy stopped caressing Angel's cheek, and she just rested her hand on it. Angel nuzzled into her hand, a silent plea not to stop touching.**

**"I should have realized that you would have been married. It was normal in that day and age to be married. After all, you had a normal life before this. One that included a real family." The pain in her vice cut him through the heart**

**"Buffy, you know that I had other women in my life. God, you met Darla, and I told you about Drusilla. Why does my dead wife cause you such pain?" He thought he knew but needed to hear her tell him why.**

**She started caressing him again. She could feel Angel relax again under her touch. She nibbled on her lip, trying to think of how to put the answer into words. "It was a normal life, Angel. A woman you loved when you had your soul. The rest were lusted after by the demon." He nodded. It made sense.**

**"It was an arranged marriage by my parents and the village pastor. Marriage was too important to be arranged by the love of youngsters." He spoke, his eyes unfocused, set on a time in the past, long gone**

**"But, you must have loved her?" she asked with a small smile. She was trying to accept.**

**"I worked hard and proved that I could provide for a family, and the village pastor helped my family arrange for a wife." He shrugged, then continued: "We were comfortable. I worked the land, while she tended the home. I was fond of her, but no. I didn't 'love' her. At best, we were friends."**

**It all sounded so cold, so clinical to Buffy. A thought hit her. One she really didn't like. "Angel, did you... I mean, children?" she asked in a whisper. Angel pulled her close. She went willingly and buried her head in his neck. "Angel?" she insisted.**

**"Yes, we had two children. A boy and a girl. The boy was named Colin, and he was about 4 I believe. The girl was Rebecca, and she was 2. Katherine was pregnant with our third." Small tears formed in Buffy's eyes at his words. She blinked them away, hoping that he didn't notice. He reached up and gently wiped away the tears with a gentle caress.**

**"I'm sorry, Angel. Sorry for your lost family and previous life. I just didn't know how much you truly lost." He had told her he had killed his family. Now she knew what that actually entailed… his wife and children.**

**"I had a best friend. He was getting married. His first wife had died of the fever. We were doing a bachelor's party for him and had gone out drinking. We were both rather ripped and he passed out in the middle of the street and I left him there." Buffy closed her eyes. She knew what was coming. She let her tears fall. She knew this was hard on him, but he needed to get it out. "I saw this beautiful woman in an alley, and I went to see if she needed assistance." Buffy was still rubbing his face with one hand, and holding onto him tightly with the other. "I was somewhat of an ass. I made a blatant pass at her. Ah, the punishments of the sins of intended infidelity."**

**"It was Darla?" Buffy asked, already knowing the answer.**

**Angel just continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I asked if she was from around here. She said she was from all over. My big weakness. I had always wanted to travel. But I was a poor potato farmer and would die one. I told her that I wanted to see the world. She offered to show me hers. Like a stupid ass, I told her to show me her world. And Darla did." Angel held Buffy close, stroking her, feeling her body and her love.**

**"Oh, God Angel. I'm sorry, so sorry," she whimpered. He lost his wife, children…**

**"Don't be sorry Buffy. It was 245 years ago."**

**She was still crying tears for his loss. "I have to be. No one else is."**

**"Oh, Buffy, I am. I am sorry I killed them. I killed them all. "His voice is quiet and filled with pain**

**"Yeah, but someone has to be sorry for what happened to you, not what Angelus did to others afterwards." She stopped rubbing his cheek and simply wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. She leaned her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes. "Tell me about it?" she asked softly.**

**"About what? Being turned? Killing my family and all I knew? Killing my children? What?" He snapped in pain. What on earth did she want to hear form him?**

**"All of it. You haven't talked about this to anyone, have you?" she whispered.**

**Angel seemed restless and uncomfortable. He snuggled into her embrace. "No. No, I've never told anyone. Ever." He closed his eyes. He didn't want to now either.**

**Buffy rubbed her hands up and down his back. "Then I think you need to. Just talk Angel. In your own time. I'm not going anywhere." She was still crying as she tried to convince him to let it all out. He had held the pain in since then, 245 years?**

**"I walked that third night. Did you know that the vampire's soul battles the demon on rising the first night?" he was speaking softly almost as if to himself.**

**Buffy kept her eyes shut, just listening to him. "No, I never knew that."**

**"I guess no one has ever completely won that fight. It's a form of soul rape actually. The demon battles the soul for control of the body, aided by the vampire's need for blood. It is called 'The Torment,' the first blood lust. The Torment is the strongest and most focused blood lust. The sire takes the fledgling under his wing to assure that the demon is properly seated in the body. By the first kill and actions afterwards." He was talking very low by this point. Almost in a whisper. He stared off into space as he remembered how it all had felt when he had risen.**

**"Oh, God Angel. I had no idea." She turned and kissed his neck. *Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. * He finally opened up and now he was reliving his death… charming….**

**"The process can take days. In the process, the demon kills everything the soul holds dear to cause the soul to give up and release the body to the demon. Friends and family make easy victims for a weak fledgling. Especially when they don't know that you've been turned." His self-hate was dripping in his words. She wisely remained silent. Buffy held him even tighter, just being there for him. She actually needed the contact for herself more than for him as he continued. "I stalked my friends and family. I killed everyone in my family. My wife, my children. I killed my parents and my brothers and sisters and their families. I killed my friends and neighbors and their children." He held her close, hiding his face in her hair. "I did it with a song in my heart."**

**"Angel, I'm sorry for making you do this, but it wasn't you. You couldn't control the demon. It wasn't you with the song… but the Demon… he was so much stronger than you," she said in a soothing voice.**

**"Stronger? Oh, yes it was." He closed his eyes…**

**"Then you could never have stopped it."**

**"But if I had been a better man, I never would have considered cheating on my wife in the first place. I never would have been in that damned alley for Darla to change me." She finally realized his self-hate. He had planned to dally with Darla and saw his change as his punishment…**

**Buffy reached up and started to run her hand through his hair, soothing him. "Yeah, and if I had been born someone else, I wouldn't have been the slayer." Angel looked at her startled, then started to laugh. "Angel, it's not your fault. We only do what fate has in store for us," she continued with a small smile.**

**"So who's Cheerios did I piss in to get mine?" he said with a wry laugh. It was a little tense and slightly hysterical, but at least it was laughter.**

**Buffy rubbed his cheek again. "I don't know. The same as me I guess. Neither one of us got a good hand Angel, but we have to make the best of it." She gave him a quick and gentle kiss. You're in my hand and I am keeping you!**

**"I mean, I spend 153 years as a vampire, a hundred years as a moping, brooding fool, and what do I get? I'm a vampire in love with the vampire slayer. I've given myself to her mind, body, and soul, and she is dedicated to exterminating my race. Talk about irony." Angel chuckled wryly at the thought. Too ironic for words.**

**"You're over 245 years old and by all rights I shouldn't live past 21. But we do have one thing going for us." She looked at him expectantly.**

**"Each other?" he asked quietly.**

**"Exactly. Love makes you do the wacky."**

**He looked at her with an odd expression. "Yeah, I guess it does."**

**Buffy rubbed her cheek against his. "I'm here for you, Angel. You can tell me anything and everything and I'll still be here." She looked into his eyes and he saw she meant it.**

**"Oh, God Buffy, I love you."**

**"I love you too." She kissed him gently.**

**"Buffy..." he started.**

**Buffy looked up at him. "Yeah? What is it?" Was there more?**

**"What do you want from me? Don't tell me what you think I want to hear, or not tell me what you think I don't want to hear. Tell me the truth. All of it. What do you want? What do you see for us?" His voice was tight and controlled.**

**"I don't know, Angel." She was unsure how to answer him.**

**"You never though about us?" he prodded. He looked somewhat frustrated…**

**"I don't even know if I'll live past the next demon that I come across. All I do know is that I want you there as part of my life." It hurt to put into words what she thought all the time.**

**"Oh." He was somewhat dejected.**

**Buffy realized that he wanted… no needed to hear more. She thought for a moment. "You're my life. You keep me sane and safe." Angel began to stoke her gently as she talked softly. "When there's something bigger than me, you're the one person I run to. The one person that can actually protect me in this world." Angel held her tight. "The one thing that has shown me how to live. All I know is that whatever happens in the future, I want you there with me."**

**"But you never look to the future? Never try to see the way it could be? Not even in fantasies?"**

**"I see us side by side, always. Till the day I die. Living together, loving together. Married and happy."**

**Angel smiled. That was what he was fishing for. "Tell me what you see."**

**"I see us in a house, not far from Willow. Living what looks to everyone else like a normal life. Even with a pet dog and a cat," she said as she shut her eyes, day dreaming. "We tell the neighbors you work nights and sleep in the day."**

**Angel raised his eyebrows at the thought of a dog. "Canines don't care for the undead. Cats even less." He smiled at her… so she had dreamt about it even if she didn't want to admit it….**

**"So we'll get fish then. I'll be a cop, and cover up me being the slayer that way." She chattered on warming up to talking about the future…**

**Angel laughed. "No, we can do the cat and dog thing. They'll like me or hate me. I don't care. Do you really want to work?"**

**Buffy smiled at him. "I'll get bored otherwise. Besides, how else would we get by money wise?"**

**"Let's just say it pays to invest. And I do long term investments." He laughed. She had no idea. Did she think him penniless? The thought amused him.**

**Buffy looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean, Angel?"**

**"Buffy, do you know about a company called Celtic One in Sunnydale?"**

**"Vaguely. I've heard of it mentioned. Biggest in town, right?" She was confused… why did he want to know if she knew that?**

**"One of the biggest. Owns the Bronze, the Ridgeway Shopping Center, the blood bank, and a few other places. I am Celtic One, Buffy."**

**Buffy sat up and looked at him. "You're rich?" She was shocked. He was rich and lived in this tiny apartment? She looked around his apartment, then laid back down beside him as she let out a big sigh.**

**"Well, yes. I don't like the opulent lifestyle," he said simply.**

**"OK. Color me surprised."**

**"But trust me. I could keep you very happy and content without you ever having to do anything you don't want to," he assured her. "You could be a private eye instead of a cop with all the rules and regulations. It would be basically the same job, and less monitoring to bother you."**

**"I do trust you… Anyway, I picture us living together while I grow old." Her smile faded. "At least that's my fantasy. I never thought of that." She looked away from him and stared into the room.**

**"You never thought of what, Buffy? That you will age and I will not?" he knew it was a difficult problem for those few vampires he knew with human lovers.**

**She looked back at him. "Yeah. You love me now, but what about in 30 years from now?" he voice was soft. She was 16 she couldn't imagine 30 years… she couldn't imagine that, being 50 years old…**

**"Buffy, I will love you in 60 years from now. It's your soul I love, not your 16-year-old body. I will make passionate love to you when you are 86."**

**"But even if I live that old Angel, it will be so hard. You'll look at me and see an old woman. And I'll see it in your eyes." She looked away. It made her ill to think of her aging and him not.**

**"No. I will look at you and see the woman I love. But will you still want me then?" he wondered if she could accept him as she aged… would she be able to do it?**

**"Yes, I'll never want anything less or more than you."**

**He hugged her tightly. "You want to know my dream, Buffy?" She nodded. "My dream is us being married and living together for the rest of your life." She looked at him and snuggled up to him again. "A home, and when you're ready, you having children."**

**"But..." she started, and then decided to just let him go on. She didn't want to ruin it for him. She would just listen to him.**

**"Playing children with your eyes and hair. You doing whatever life's work you want to make you happy. Us raising your children in a happy home, tolerant of dad's 'allergy to the sun'. Sharing with you, making love to you and feeling you every evening when I wake up with you in my arms. Playing with grandchildren. I assume by that time the kids will know my real state. Just being with each other..." he drifted off.**

**Buffy played with his hair and curled it around her fingers. She realized that he had thought this dream out in detail. A lot. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You've had this dream for a while?"**

**"It was my deepest fantasy. I had it from the moment you kicked me head over heels in the alley outside the Bronze." He seemed somewhat shy to have had it at all. Buffy was a little bit stunned. *Since way back then? ***

**"All those times I would come up and tell you something short and disappear, I would go home and fantasize about this. I drove myself crazy."**

**"That's a pretty impressive dream. You drove us both crazy, with your Cryptic Guy routine" she chuckled.**

**"Oh, God. The night you took me home that night we fought the Three, I laid there on your floor fantasizing that we were in our own home and you loved me. I didn't sleep all night. I laid there and listened to you breathe."**

**Buffy smiled at him. "I slept that night, but you were in every one of my dreams."**

**He started to kiss her, more aggressively now. "I wanted you so badly then, but I knew if I touched you then…. You would dust me." He kissed up and down her neck. "I could smell your scent and I could hear your pulse. It drove me mad. God, do you know how good you smell?" He looked at he and then licked her skin…**

**"I'm not sure if I could have dusted you." She moaned and tipped her head back, baring her neck in a classic sign of trust that never ceased to amaze him. He nipped up and down her neck as she reached up and threaded her hands through his hair.**

**"Oh, but I thought you would. All I wanted to slide my tongue into your depths and taste your honey. But I had to satisfy myself by listening to your heartbeat as you slept." He remembered how erotic it was to sleep on the floor at her bedside surrounded by the essence of her…to smell her scent and hear her heart beat.**

**"Even back then I loved you. I was just surprised when..." she broke off as he bared her breasts and began to suckle on one, purring as he did so. "Oh, God," she whimpered at the feelings going all through her body.**

**"When I changed? So was I." He suckled harder. "You tasted so good. I wanted to devour you with my mouth and taste you everywhere. I hadn't touched or held another being for a hundred years or so, and I lost control." He continued to kiss her and worship her with his mouth in the manner she should be worshipped.**

**Buffy moaned and whimpered at his words. "I wanted you to stay, even knowing what you were." She moved her hands down to his shoulders, tracing his tattoo. Angel switched to the other breast and suckled while playing with the other one with his fingers. Buffy moved her head side to side on the pillow. "Angel..."**

**"When you came out to hunt me at the bronze, you were magnificent. I wanted to make love to you right there on the pool table. Just submit to you and worship you with my body and tongue." He thought about the power she portrayed.**

**"I knew I wouldn't be able to kill you. I wanted you so bad." She moaned as he laved her nipples.**

**"I could smell your arousal. Then and through our time together… All I wanted to do was thrust inside you until you screamed my name." He continued to kiss and suckle her.**

**"Oh, God," Buffy whimpered. He was working his way lower, nibbling and sucking as he did. She arched up to him, not sure were this Angel had come from.**

**"I smell you Buffy. That special smell that is just for me." he took a deep inhalation… her scent was so strong he could almost taste it.**

**"Only for you. Forever. Only yours," she whimpered as Angel snuggled into her hip, rubbing his face against her pubic hair. He slid between her legs and kissed her lower lips with a wet tongue and a nibble. She moaned softly and reached down to pull him away or holds him to her. She wasn't sure which she wanted. Angel wouldn't let her pull him away.**

**He slid his tongue deep inside her, tasting her juices. He took a long lick up to her clit. "Angel," she let out a low cry, bucking up to him. He sucked on her clit and shook his head in a side to side no motion. The teasing was driving Buffy insane. He licked her inner lips and nibbled softly. "Oh, God," she screamed as the sensations overwhelmed her. He slid his tongue deep within her, lapping up her juices as they covered his face. He continued to suckle on her clit and he slid a finger into her tight opening. "Angel." She cried out to him… not sure what she wanted him to do. She was already on the brink, too new to these feelings. She didn't know what to do or how to accept them. He slid another finger in gently and played with them, sliding them in and out as he suckled on her clit.**

**"Come for me, baby," he growled. His growl vibrating through her body**

**"Can't take anymore," she screamed as she came hard, bucking upwards into his mouth. "Angel, oh God Angel." He suckled harder while sliding his fingers in and out hard. He lapped up the juices as she came on his face and he loved it.**

**"Oh my God, Angel." She was starting to slow down.**

**Angel changed positions and quickly sheathed himself to his pubic bone hard. He grabbed her hips and held tight as he thrust into her. He was growling and grimacing as he slammed in and out of her. She cried out and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He started to thrust harder, trying to get as deep as possible.**

**Buffy bit into his shoulder and dragged her nails down his back as the pleasure built within her again. She tightened her muscles around him and heard him let out a groan. He growled as he slid into game face. "Mine," he growled into her ear.**

**"Yours, only yours. " Buffy tipped her neck to the side, allowing him better access. He growled deeply as he sank his fangs into her neck and tipped over into orgasm. Her blood swelled in his throat and he sank into oblivion. The last thing he heard before allowing the orgasm to overtake him was her soft groan of ecstasy. Angel came back to reality and licked her neck gently, ashamed of his bite. "Oh God Buffy, did I hurt you?"**

**"No, I'm fine. Little shell shocked, but fine." She gave him a small smile. "That was amazing. I never knew things could feel that way."**

**"Oh, God. I didn't mean to lose control like that. I thought I had better control than that. Wait a second…. You liked it?" He stared at her… He always thought his demon side was something to be endured… not liked!**

**"I liked it, Angel. I liked you with no control." She rubbed up against him in open invitation**

**He was amazed. "Ah, but...well, ahhh," he stammered.**

**Buffy gave him a soft kiss as he leaned over her mumbling. "You liked it too, right?" He nodded shyly with a big grin on his face. "So why are you so surprised that I liked it?"**

**"I don't think you will like the answer to that." She raised her eyebrows, silently telling him to go on. "The only time my wife would ever let me touch her was according to the rules. When there was a possibility of children, and only then in the missionary position. One time a night. I was not allowed to pleasure her, she considered that inappropriate. All the other behavior was memories from Angelus' time."**

**"Oh, man. Well, I guess that's the one thing I can thank him for then," she said, trying to put a light note to it. The lovemaking and the kissing and the other things came form Angelus? Oh God!**

**"That damned demon got more mileage out of my body than I ever did," he laughed sardonically**  
**.**  
** "Angel, it doesn't matter to me. It just means that you can play catch up and put the stuff the Demon know to the test." He looked at her and gave her a wicked grin.**


	3. chapter 3

**The First Series**  
**First 3 Angel's Other Side**  
**By : ****Lady Sirona ****lsirona ****,**  
** Rated NC17 [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral and anal sex, blood**  
** play, BDSM, roleplay**  
** Spoilers: Up to Bad Eggs then the universe splits off from there**

**Angel's Other Side**

**"Well, did you two like this little trip?" asked Joyce of the girls as they walked out of the Sunnydale Mall. It was "Girls night out" as Buffy, Willow, and Joyce walked out of the main entrance to the mall, they all sighed the sigh of complete shopping exhaustion.**

**"Loved it mom, really," answered Buffy cheerily. She always loved Mom sponsored shopping trips. They were so much more fun than when she had to spend her own money.**

**"Truly been the most fun I've had in days," Willow said. She loved shopping with Buffy's Mom. She was so much cooler than her own mom was.**

**"Well, I'm glad. We really should do this more often. Although I don't think that I can afford to." Joyce looked at the packages her daughter was carrying. She was loaded with packages.**

**Buffy faked a look of surprise. "What, these? This is just bare essentials." Her surprise look was lost and she broke into giggles. She knew she got away with a lot today. Major haul.**

**Joyce laughed. "I love your idea of bare essentials."**

**They continued their walk to the car. As they got closer, Buffy's spider sense started to scream in her head. She started to look around, trying her best not to alert her mother to her sudden change in mood. Before Buffy could react, 6 large powerful vampires in game face surrounded them all. "Oh my God," Joyce screamed. Vampires! She had never seen anything so hideous in years!**

**"Not god woman!" one of the vamps snarled at her and grabbed her by the arms. The grip was as strong as iron. Joyce just knew they were dead.**

**"Oh, shit. Will, get behind me," Buffy ordered. One of the vamps grabbed Willow and the other four rushed and swept up Buffy who was tangled in the packages. "Oh, this is SO not funny." Buffy was immediately immobilized. She hesitated just a moment too long before going into full slayer mode for fear of her mother seeing her.. That was all they needed to immobilize her.**

**"Buffy, what are we going to do?" Willow gasped before they were all thrown into a large dark van. The vamps tied up Joyce and Willow with rope after they shackled Buffy down in chains strong enough to hold even a powerful vampire.**

**"We got you now, bitch," one of the vamps growled at Buffy. He looked at the Slayer. Damn it, he wanted her blood but his master wanted her alive. He was right. His plan did bag the Slayer.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Joyce demanded. She looked at the Vampires. Her memory told her they usually didn't capture their prey this way. Why did they do so now?**

**The vamp slapped Joyce across the face. "Shut up Bitch! You're just insurance to make sure the Slayer stays in line. But if you mouth off, you are expendable." Joyce's jaw dropped. A Slayer?**

**Buffy rattled the shackles, knowing that she and her mother and Willow were going to die if she didn't do something quick. "Let my friend and my mother go, fang face."**

**"You are in no place to make demands. The master will deal with you. Step out of line and I will taste just how good your mother's blood really is." The vampire flashed a fang filled smile at Buffy and Joyce, as if to make his point clear. Buffy decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. She couldn't put her mother in any more danger than she already was.**

**Joyce looked closely at the vampires. Her memory started to return from the recesses of repression. Shit, these were vampires! They were real, honest to God vampires. The likes she hadn't seen in... 18 years now. They had said something about the slayer. Oh, my God, Willow or Buffy is the slayer! Just like her cousin Ruth. Deep in her soul, she knew that it had to be Buffy. It all started to fall into place.**

**"Buffy, what are we going to do?" Willow whispered. She had been in similar situations… except this seemed hopeless.**

**"I don't know, Will. As long as I can get you and mom out, I'm expendable." Buffy turned to her mother. "Mom, you OK?"**

**Joyce looked at Buffy with wide eyes. "You're the slayer?" She prayed, even as she asked the question, that she was wrong. She knew of Slayers and prayed her daughter wasn't one**

**"Yes, I am. Wait, you know about slayers?"**

**Joyce dropped her head down to look at the floor of the van. "My cousin Ruth was a slayer," she said softly.**

**Buffy shut her eyes tight. "I'm sorry Mom, but I didn't pick this job. Right now, I have to get you and Will out of here alive." She looked around. It didn't look likely. Her only hope was that she had a date with Angel after shopping, and so he would go looking for her….**

**The vampire got tired of his prisoners conversing and kicked Joyce in the side. "Silence bitch!" Joyce rolled over with a cry and moaned feeling broken ribs grind together.**

**"Hey!" Buffy screamed. "MOM!" Her worst nightmare was happening… her mother was being used to get to her!**

**Joyce hardly noticed any of it. She was deep in pain from her ribs and the thought about Ruth; her life, her passions, her death. Her baby was a Slayer…and now she too would fall. Just like Ruth before her. Tears filled Joyce's eyes.**

**Buffy watched her mom sadly and then went back to surveying the vamps for weaknesses. Unfortunately there were few. They were organized, and very well controlled.**

**The van continued to drive on as the passengers sat in silence. After quite some time, they finally arrived at an old abandoned warehouse.**

**They were dragged out of the van and into the warehouse. As their eyes adjusted they were brought before a vampire sitting in an ornate chair, almost a throne. He blonde and blue eyed. He was handsome in a cruel and calculating way. Buffy thought, and realized she had never seen him before.**

**Joyce choked looking at the vampire. "Jerrick!" She looked as if she had seen a ghost, and was ignoring the vampires in game face that surrounded them.**

**Buffy was amazed. "Jerrick? You know this guy mom?" Her mom knew a vampire? She has a very bad feeling. Her mom shouldn't know vampires. Buffy had kept her slaying away form her mother.**

**Jerrick looked at Buffy closely, got up and walked around her. "So this is the mighty**  
**Slayer who killed the Master. The mighty slayer who put Spike in a wheel chair and wears Angelus' heart around her neck like a necklace."**

**Buffy struggled. "Yeah, untie me and I'll do the same to you too asshole." She told him in a very threatening sweet voice. "I'm talented."**

"**Oh I don't think so." Jerrick chuckled. "I know I am no match for you one on one... I am just about as old as you are... Aren't I Joyce?" Buffy glanced at her mother. Joyce looked like she was trying to swallow a goldfish...**

**Buffy was puzzled. "Mom what have you got to do with this? How do you know him?"**

**He laughed. "Oh what I don't have in age. I do make up in Power." Buffy snorted.**

**Joyce snarled at him. "I should have killed you, you son of a bitch."**

**Jerrick laughed at her futile venom. She was a sparrow in a hurricane compared to him. Her fire and spice was what made her so attractive though. "Ah but you couldn't. You loved me, so you ran off with that pitiful worm Hank Summers instead!"**

**Buffy was getting tired of this crap. "Really? Listen blondie, I really have to go; place to go, vamps to stake… and what the hell are you two talking about? Mom, who is this guy?"**

**Joyce ignored Buffy. "I should have told Ruth where to find you!" She was sputtering and hissing in anger. She was beyond hearing Buffy. Buffy had never seen her this way.**

"**Ah but you didn't and you couldn't, You loved me, and Lothos made sure it didn't matter anyway."**

**Joyce swallowed. Lothos? Lothos killed Ruth?**

**Buffy shut her eyes and counted to ten. "OK blondie, want to clue me in here? I hate slaying vamps I don't know. Hey Lothos now him I know! Been there, staked him." She couldn't help it, she had a proud smile.**

**Jerrick laughed indulgently. "Be quiet Buffy... we are not talking about your desire for Patricide here."**

**Buffy's heart stopped. Patricide? No! He couldn't mean what she thought he meant. "My what?"**

**He looked at Buffy with admiration. "Yes, You have no idea how proud I was to hear that it was you who killed Lothos."**

**Buffy sputtered. "What do you mean Patricide? I have a father; Hank Summers, you know him obviously, So why would *you* be proud?"**

**He chuckled. "I have watched you from a far... and not with the same focus as Angelus... either" He looked to Joyce with a wry grin. "She doesn't know, does she? This ought to be rich!"**

"**Mmm know what? Mom? What don't I know?" Buffy was starting to have a sinking feeling.**

**Joyce grimaced in frustration. "No, Hank is the only father she knows. Buffy, Hank isn't your father… Jerrick is."**

"**Mom?" Confused hurt look. "Mmm excuse me that's impossible! Vamps and kids; big no no, trust me on this." Buffy smiled in relief. Buffy looked back at Joyce. "So you were pregnant before he was turned, then?"**

**Jerrick chuckled at Buffy's desire to make it into something she could handle. "Oh no it isn't impossible for vampires to have children, if they are fledglings. I was her lover, and I was turned. Lothos sought to use me a tool to get to Ruth through her best friend and cousin... Joyce... A vampire has the sperm they had on the night they died. No she got pregnant after I was turned. We became lovers, AFTER I was turned."**

"**What?" Buffy looked to her Mother pain in her eyes. "Look mom, why didn't you tell me?"**

**Joyce sighed. "Well it isn't something easy to explain..."**

"**Oh god" Buffy shut her eyes. She was trying to block them out, along with the horrible realization she was half vampire. She was a Slayer whose father was a vampire. "I don't care, in fact I don't want to know, so just don't tell me anything more… OK?"**

**Joyce continued in a small voice. "When I found out he was a vampire and was just using me... I ran to Hank... who had always loved me... and he married me. He knew I was pregnant, and he didn't care, and raised you as his own. He never knew Jerrick was a vampire and your father. I thought I left vampires and Hellspawn when Ruth died." Tears filled Joyce's eyes.**

**Buffy was hanging onto what little control she had with a thread. "I told you I don't care, I don't want to hear this, I'm a slayer I can't have a vampire as a father!"**

**He was laughing outright in big rolling guffaws. "Any more than you can have a vampire as a lover?"**

**Joyce spun on Buffy. "WHAT?"**

**Buffy was astounded. "How do you know about Angel and I.?"**

**Jerrick laughed coldly. "Seems the taste for the undead is genetic in the women of your family."**

**Buffy shook her head. "He's different. At least he has a soul." * Dear god please let Angel know about this* She watched the vampire. Here was her real father. Damn he was handsome. What did it mean for being a Slayer that her father was a vampire?**

**Joyce's jaw dropped. She was horrified. "Your history tutor is a vampire?"**

**Buffy sighed. The cat was out of the bag. Oh God. "Yeah, but he's got his soul back though, I trust him and love him, he'd never hurt me." She looked at Jerrick. "So, you just brought us here for a little family reunion?"**

**He snorted. "That is ripe... Angleus will never hurt you! He is a bastard that puts most vampires to shame... and is one we measure ourselves up against for viciousness and atrocities... I love it!" He chuckled.**

"**Angel has his soul, Angelus is gone for good. So tell me Jerrick, what do you want? Why bring us together here like this?" Buffy asked quietly.**

**Jerrick puffed up like a puff toad. "I plan to do what most have wanted to do, but none have done. I am going to turn you. I am your biological father and now I will be your vampire sire! You will be able to chose on which to turn and which one to feed on from the two at you side...!"**

"**NO!" Joyce and Willow screamed in fear.**

**Buffy shut her eyes. This was horrible, her worst nightmare, to be turned into a vampire to be killed by her successor. "I'll die first."**

"**NO you'll die in the process." He walked away laughing.**

**Buffy just stood there wrapped in chains and anger. Willow and Joyce stood beside her, both in shock. The vampires collected them and lead them to a cell and chained to the wall. Buffy was chained on top of being shackled with shackles, which were designed to hold vampires. *I'm not going to get out of here alive. If the others knew what happened we would have a chance, but this way... damn it***

**Buffy looked at her mom and Willow. Joyce just sat on the bench hunkering in fear. "I should have killed the bastard… but I couldn't, I loved him." Her mom mumbled to herself.**

**Buffy was distressed to see her Mom like this. "Mom, I'm sorry I truly am, it's OK mom, I'll get you two out of here somehow."**

**Joyce took a deep breath. "I am sorry I never told you, but I honestly never thought it would come up... This Angel... he is a vampire with a soul? How is that?" She had seen how Buffy looked at Angel and he at her. She knew love when she saw it.**

"**He got cursed by Gypsies and had it given back to him. I understand, sorry for not telling you anything, should have told you about the slaying, and about Angel, but I couldn't." Buffy drifted off. It seemed so bizarre now.**

**Joyce nodded. "I understand the prohibition against telling about being a Slayer... Ruth never told me... I found out the hard way. She rescued me form vampires and I saw the Slayer in action. This Angel, you love him and him you, and you are... lovers? Was this recently, like this last weekend when I was out of town recently?" She couldn't believe she was having this conversation in a vampire's lair. But there may never be another chance.**

"**I love Angel more than life itself. And yeah, we became lovers this past weekend, only a few times though." Buffy couldn't believe she was telling her mother this, but with death facing them, it seemed right to tell her the truth.**

**Joyce nodded. It made sense. "I thought you were too bubbly this last week..." Her baby, making love. Oh God!**

"**Yeah, that was the first and last few times. I am sorry mom, I knew you'd freak over an older man, specially one as old as him." Buffy blushed as Joyce shook her head in disbelief. "He is 245 and still counting…"**

**Joyce stared at Buffy in surprise. She from conversations with Ruth she knew the average vampire lived less than a month when there was a Slayer in the territory. "Well Ah Yes. I have the feeling if we survive this; we will be seeing a lot of him... Shit, he is getting old isn't he?"**

**Buffy snorted. "Yeah but he looks great. And yeah, you will be seeing a lot of him."**

**Joyce sighed again. This may be her last time to talk to Buffy before they died. " While we are killing time... why don't you tell me all about the slaying business? How does it work with you?"**

_**Back at Angels'**_

**Angel was fretting... couldn't find Buffy. He got the message she was out shopping with her mother and Willow. Normally a simple thing, this time he had a horrible feeling. He went to the Sunnydale male and found Joyce's car, but a search of the mall did not turn them up. A closer evaluation produced the keys. They were on the ground under the car... where they look like they had been dropped.**

**He had gone to Willie's bar. With a little bit or persuasion he discovered there was a new vampire in town. Jerrick, who was boasting he was going to turn the Slayer in a Bethany [a vampire sex slave]. Angel had gone postal on Willy to find out the location of the new vampire.**

**He tried to reach Giles but remembered Buffy saying how he had to go out of town for librarian's convention Snyder required him to attend. Xander was apparently off with Cordelia. He realized freeing Buffy, her Mom and Willow was up to him and him alone.**

**Angel realized he couldn't do it alone. But, there is someone who always likes a good blood bath, and is a kick ass fighter... No one other than Buffy would he even consider what he was going to do.**

**Angel went back to his apartment to prepare for his final battle. Black leather pants with black boots. He slipped on a dark purple velveteen shirt, which hides the fact he was wearing a bulletproof vest. Topped off with a black leather jacket, his battle attire was completed by a Celtic sword on his back, several stakes in his pockets along with jars of holy water...**

**He will release Buffy if it is his last act... and it probably will be.**

_***Angels thoughts***_  
_**~ Angelus' thoughts ~**_

**Angel sat in his chair and traveled within to his mind to the dark recesses where Angelus was locked away. The color was gray and the lighting gloomy. *Angelus... I need you! I need you to fight. * Angel called to the dark part of his soul.**

**~ Fuck off Choirboy. ~ Angelus' dark angry thought could be felt through the link that bound them. Primal and vicious, it was just what Angel needed.**

***Either you save her or if she dies we will see the morning sun...* Angel threatened. Without Buffy he could not, would not live. She was his world, his life, and his passion.**

**Angelus growled. ~ So, you want me to fight this SOB and Save the Slayer? ~ He felt the agreement flow though the link and writhed in anger. ~ You're insane... I was the Slayer Killer... your fucking crazy, choirboy! ~**

***I don't care. You can do it. I can't do it alone... She dies... and you will too...you want to continue to exist you will save her...* Angel thought firmly and focused his anger at Angelus.**

**~ I want something else choir boy; I stay in control of the body until dawn... Do that and we have a deal. ~ Angelus chuckled.**

**Angel stopped. Oh God Angelus in control until dawn? The death the mayhem… he couldn't do that to save Buffy! *You can't kill humans...! ***

**~ No... Killing is not what I have in mind... ~ Angelus let out a low sexual chuckle. A vision of Buffy writhing beneath him in the throes of passion filled Angel's memory.**

***NO! You can't… she'll hate me...* Angel felt seriously ill knowing Angelus meant to fuck Buffy.**

**~ So ask me if I give a shit, she'll be alive. If not, then I will die in the morning along with you, choir boy... As my only offer, take it or leave it choir boy... ~**

***But... But... Oh god...* Angel took a deep breath. She will hate him, may even kill him… but at least she would be alive to do so. * I'll take it... save her* Angel hung his head and relinquished control to Angelus.**

**Angelus stood from the interchange, and stretched. So long since he controlled the body!**  
**And he is going to spend the night doing wonderful things: Battle, blood and death. Then to be followed by mind blowing sex with a Slayer of all people... Undead life was great!**

**Angelus walked out of the apartment with a feral grin and building anticipation for the battle to come.**

_**Back at the Warehouse...**_

**The sentry never saw him coming, before he could register the intruder, he was dust on his boots. Angelus killed and drained the next two he found. He had told Angel he wouldn't hill human, never promised he wouldn't kill vampire.**

**Jerrick had Willow, Joyce and Buffy brought to the main area. "Well Buffy are you ready to become my Bethany?" He asked her with false concern. She was still defiant. He loved it. A defiant powerless slayer Bethany, he would be the envy of all.**

**Buffy sighed. "Come on, this is pointless, if you're going to change me do it, but let them go." Then it dawned on her. The ramifications of what he wanted to do. "Hold on, you want to change me and have incest. Ewwww, major ick factor, you're sick."**

**Jerrick chuckled. "Oh no... You will change one and you will feed on the other... I will let you decide which is which after your changed." he ignored the incest comment all together. That thought does not concern vampires.**

"**Your sick and twisted, let them go, damn it! After I'm changed what will stop me from killing you. After all, a slayer turned vampire, think of the power. I could kill you in a instant, did you think of that you stupid jerk?"**

**He smiled. "You will be a weak vampire... I will not give you the full blood. You will be a Bethany, a weak vampire sex slave... too weak to harm me, your sire. What is rich, there is nothing you can do about it!" Joyce and Willow looked at him in horror. The thought of Buffy being s sexual plaything was nauseating.**

"**I may be made to weak, but what about other people in my life?" Buffy came back at him. "I know one person that will kill you for it. I am sure Angel will have something to say about it."**

"**Oh there is a lot I have to say about it." Buffy looked up to see Angel as he stepped out into the room. She had never seen him this way. Gone was the brooding vampire. In his place stood a warrior.**

**He had an elaborate Celtic sword in his hand and there was snarl and blood on his face from the feed. He was in leather pants and a velveteen shirt, with leather duster. He just exuded 'DANGER'. He Slayer senses went berserk. Every instinct told her here stood one of the most dangerous powerful vampires in hunting mode she ever met.**

"**As for you asshole, I am going to redefine hell for you. You dared to touch MY woman dumbfuck!" Buffy looked totally startled. Angel never talked that way, EVER.**

"**Angel? Thank god, I didn't know if you'd find us…" She was interrupted as two vampires attacked him and he spun and decapitated one and disembowels another, then beheaded him as the vampire was grabbing for his intestines as they fell to the floor. He smiled a feral wicked grin as he strode toward Jerrick.**

**Buffy watched him stalk Jerrick with great delight. This was a side of Angel she had never seen bee and she had to admit the Slayer in her liked it! Wild, vicious, and entirely masculine Angel exuded danger and power. *Oh this is going to be fun!***

**Angelus snarled at Jerrick. "You have made a major fucking mistake neonate. You are messing with my woman!" A deep growl erupted from his chest as he clips another vampire coming at him, cleaving the head in half, he then punched through the vampires chest pulling out the heart and drinks the blood from it and then squeezed it as the vampire burst into dust... Buffy stared in shock. Angel never let her see him drink blood form a cup!**

**Jerrick stared in disbelief. "Angelus?" He had counted on Angel the moody soul possessed vampire. He had not counted on meeting Angelus, scourge of Europe, right hand to the Master... Buffy was confused about the question.**

"**Yes neonate. Angelus... You have taken *my* woman, and I don't take kindly to it..." He spun again and decapitates two more who sought to approach him. "Maybe I should release her and let her kick your ass... it may be fun to watch what she can do to you... she is truly a magnificent Slayer. But for the aggravation you have put me through, I want your ass... But I will give you one option: Drop to you knees and beg her forgiveness... if she grants it... I may make your death quick..."**

**Buffy tried to get Angel's attention. "Angel he's strong, I can't fight him... he's..." She drifted of. He was ignoring her! Her spider sense is wigging out around Angel, and she was confused. "Angel, untie me?" She might as well been talking to a wall. She wondered why Angel had an Irish accent to his unusual speech pattern. Was he that angry? She raised her eyebrows at Angel's new attitude, *guess he did open up***

**Jerrick scoffed at him. "Go to hell Angelus... You're a wimp, pussy whipped by the Slayer... we all know you lost your fighting and killing edge when those gypsies cursed you with your soul..."**

**Angelus snarled sliding deeper into game face. "Wrong answer cock sucker!" He attacked Jerrick so swiftly Buffy could barely keep track of his movements. Angelus kicked out with a lethal spin into a martial arts move which drop kicked Jerrick. He never had a chance.**

**Angelus pinned Jerrick, pulled his head back exposing his neck. Sinking his fangs deep into Jerrick's neck, he began to drink. Buffy shut her eyes at the site, then opened them, telling herself it was Angel and she was being stupid. Jerrick started to thrash, and fight. Unlike humans, vampires don't die in the process. They experience their draining up to their rendering to dust, and it is a horrible death. Angelus finished drinking as Jerrick exploded into dust.**

**Angelus stood triumphant. He had decimated Jerrick's clan and the leader. He stood glutted on blood form his vampire kills. He looked around at the scattered remaining minions who decided that anywhere was better than here, and melt away.**

**Angelus calmed his battle and bloodlust and morphed back to human. Buffy sighed, already feeling safer. "Angel love, you have wonderful timing!" She blurted. Her secrets were out, to hell with everything. Her man just fought and killed for her and she wanted the world to know she belonged to him!**

**Angelus turned with a wild challenging smile. "Better late than never?" He went over to Willow and unties Willow and motions to Joyce. "Willow untie Joyce." As he started to work on Buffy's shackles and frowns.**

**Buffy was bubbling. "Right on time, can't believe that I'm…thanks… What's wrong Angel?" She was exhausted. She just wanted to snuggle up to him and sleep. Willow had freed Joyce and they were watching Angel. Joyce downright feared him.**

"**I need to find the damned key." He snarled under his breath. Watching her chain had turned him on in ways he never thought possible. Angleus went over and sifted through Jerrick's ashes and came away with the keys and unlocked her.**

**The Stress and strain told on Buffy and as her restraints were released her knees buckled and she started to drop. Angelus grabbed her and picked her up and cradled her. "Your car is outside. You and Willow head home." He told Joyce as he turned and disappeared with Buffy into the shadows leaving Joyce and Willow with their mouth open...**

**Buffy was astounded. This wasn't like Angel at all. He was always so considerate of her mother. She snuggled into him, burying her head against his shoulder. She sighed. "Angel? What are you doing?" Buffy asked him in a tired whisper.**

**Angelus was amazed... the only way he ever had a slayer this close in his arms was to carry her dead body. But she was very much alive... and he could smell her arousal at his touch. "I am taking you home." He stated with a low growl.**

**Buffy smiled. She would be grounded for the rest of her life for this, but she didn't care "Ohhh OK" She tipped her head up and gave him a quick kiss. As he carried her all the way to Angel's apartment, he almost dropped her when she did that. *This is weird… A Slayer wanting to kiss me and not kill me. ***

**They arrived at the apartment and he entered still carrying her. Buffy was just watching him. He was so forceful and commanding. Gone was the brooding vampire. The one that held her was strong powerful and barely contained lethal danger. She was so aroused she didn't think she could stand it!**

"**Angel, I love you. You save my life. Did you know Jerrick Angel?" she was running her hands through his hair and loving the deep rumble of pleasure coming form his chest.**

"**No. No I didn't." Angelus was jut enjoying the Slayer becoming the aggressor. He didn't want to talk about his past kills. He wanted to fuck the bitch senseless!**

**Buffy feels the tension and the passion. "Oh, he was... there's something different about you… I can't work out what, makes my spider sense go all tingly."**

**Angelus laid her on the bed and started to kiss her and stroke her. His touch is commanding... not the usually hesitant touch he always had. "Spider sense?" Angelus asked in confusion.**

**Buffy is tired but relaxed into his touch. "Yeah you know, my vamp senses, normally quiet round you, but they're going crazy!" She sighed. "I don't know why, it's just you. I'm safer with you than anyone." She reached up and strokes his cheek, one of his favorite things for her to do. She is rewarded with a purr from him. He purrs but this time it is deep animalistic dangerous sound.**

**Buffy likes it and increases her touching to increase the purr. "God Angel, if you hadn't have came I'd be a vamp, worse than a vamp, he wanted my for his sex slave my own…"**  
**She broke off listening to him purr.**

"**I don't want you as anyone's slave... at least not against your will..." He chuckled with a dark laugh. All the time he was talking he was stroking her and running his mouth across her skin.**

"**Angel… In that case I think I already am a sex slave, yours. Are you sure you're OK? You seem so different…" Buffy wasn't sure if she liked it or not but it made her hot as hell!**

"**Knowing you were in danger… I didn't like it…" he started to increase his strong masterful strokes. They were arousing and very possessive. "The thought he wanted to touch you..." he growled threateningly.**

**Buffy turned into his touch. "He would never have made it, believe me..." She liked this forceful and commanding Angel.**

**He chuckled. "Oh I know it..." He starts to lick down her neck to her chest and then suddenly reached up and shredded her shirt right off her, and started to kiss and suckle her chest and abdomen. Buffy gasped in surprise but her hands went up to hold his head to her. "ANGEL!"**

**He nipped her abdomen and then licked it to soothe the bite while pulling off her bottom clothes leaving her in her bra, and bare to his gaze. Buffy whimpered in her need while running her hands through his hair.**

**Her whimpers were met with his own deep purr/growl as he lengthened his fangs and cut the bra off with his teeth and throws it off the bed. She was totally nude to his administrations while he was dressed.**

**She moaned at his actions. She could feel the juices flowing from her. "Ohh god, I think you're over dressed now Angel" He ignores her comment and he reaches up and held her hands down over her head and kissed her hard, enjoying her kissing him hard back.**

**Angelus was aroused to fever pitch. He nipped at her lip breaks the skin and sucked on the blood with a deep moan. She could feel the pleasure her blood gave him. He never allowed the blood to be apart of their lovemaking before, and she had no idea it could be this arousing!**

**Angelus snapped and pulled away as he threw off his jacket. He ripped off the shirt baring the bulletproof vest, and started pulling uselessly on the Velcro straps. Buffy watched in confusion, as he seemed to be having a problem with the Velcro. Sort of like he couldn't figure out how it worked. He wasn't pulling on it right to get it off and was getting totally frustrated**

**Buffy waved him toward her. "Here let me." She moves his hands away and released the Velcro. He stood there watching her undo it so easily. "Angel? You know how to undo this, what's going on?"**

**He pulled her to him hard. "sshshshshshs talk about it tomorrow. I want to fuck you hard tonight..." He growled her mouth. "I want to make you scream my name as you come!" He ground his erection into her hip showing her plainly what he wanted. Buffy blushed. Angelus laughed. "Tell me what you want... and it will be yours ...any thoughts, any fantasy… Ask and it shall be yours"**

**Buffy took in a deep breath and hugged him tight, her hands tracing the tattoo. "I don't know." She stopped curious when he started to remove the pants but gets bamboozled by the zipper... and finally just yanks them down and off. Buffy frowned, wondering at the problems he was having but to aroused to notice. Angelus kicked off the boots without undoing them either and lies on the bed nude. "Tell me Buffy... what would you like? What haven't you experienced that you want to feel?"**

"**I told you my fantasy. It was to have you like this, without the brooding, completely open and letting go…" Buffy was suddenly shy. She never thought to tell him her fantasies!**

**He chuckled. "Well then, you have me like this, no brooding... and uninhibited." He laughed. She was star struck. He was laughing!**

"**Now tell me what pleases you... what do you want to feel?" He held her close and then when she didn't say anything he flipped her over onto her knees, pulled her hips up and stroked her heat. She exclaimed at the treatment while he grabbed a pillow and folded it under her hip and folded her over the pillow**

**Buffy gasped at the possibilities of the new position and moans at his touch. "Angel?" She asked hesitantly. The feeling of danger she got form him just heightened the appeal.**  
**"What are you doing?" She heard herself whimper at his touch.**

**Purring deeply, he leaned forwards and licked the outside lips of her exposed pussy. Thrusting his tongue against the other lips he slid his tongue deep in her core... Buffy squirmed and cried out "Oh my god!"**

" **I am going to fuck your brains out until you call my name." he flicked her clit with his tongue then slid inside for the flavor. He ran his tongue up and across the tissue between the vagina and the ass hole pushing with his tongue. Buffy moaned at his touch and pushed back into him "Oh the Slayer likes rimming?" he laughed gleefully and then ran his tongue around her little rose bud while sliding two finger inside her moist cavern**

**Buffy turned her head to look at him. "Angel?" She is puzzled over something but forgets what it as she clenched on his fingers whimpering loudly at his tongue's antics. She was beyond thought.**

**Angelus smiled to him self. Making is tongue hard and long like a dick, he slowly started to insert it into her rectum while sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy while flicking her clit with his thumb. He reveled as he feels her passion building.**

**Buffy feels her orgasm coming and thrusts back at him harder, as he slid his tongue in and out. She shuddered as the orgasm hits her, and she came hard, clenching on him. He rubbed her hard as she came hard. "Angel!"**

**Angelus then quickly changed positions and sheathed his cock into her moist cavern and thrust hard as she came again. She kept thrusting on him, turning her neck to the side for him. He then he grabbed her hips and rapidly and roughly thrusting in and out of her hard. It was so hard she just knows it will leave handprints on the skin of her hips.**

"**Say me name Buffy. How do you want me? Say me name Buffy… as you come say it!" He growled the command, deep into game face.**

**Buffy was beyond thought or worry. "Angel!" He thrust harder, his long fingers flicking her clit as she comes around him hard. "Angel!" It was nearly a scream. She was riding a repeating orgasm and thought she would die!**

"**Me real name... say it! How do you want me?" He thrust hard and scratched down her back causing bleeding, and licked the scratches as he fucked her hard.**

**Buffy can't take it… "Oh God ANGEL!" She comes again and she is crying from the releases…**

**Angelus can tell she is on the edge. He leaned forward and licked her neck and whispered in her ear. "Say me real name Buffy...me birth name… who do you want… me?"**

**Buffy realized… his birth name… "Angelus… Oh God Angelus I want you forever Angelus!" he cried out as he thrust hard and is pounding her hard as he rubs he clit hard. She bared her neck to him as she screamed as she came hard clenching round him tightly.**

**Angelus bit deep and hard, this isn't the wussy bite of Angel... but the commanding bite of a vampire to his lover. Buffy cried out, flinching at the bite, the depth surprised her. The pain drove her into another orgasm!**

**He drew hard and fast, but only a small bit. The then he bit his lip and filled his own mouth with his blood and kissed her deeply filing her mouth with his blood. Buffy thought it is her blood on his mouth as he came inside her, hard. It was a long drawn out orgasm like she has never felt him have before.**

**Buffy flinched pulling back at the taste of blood in her mouth. She had swallowed the blood. He broke away from her and is chattering to her in Gaelic. He kissed her deeply, kisses that command and arouses. He lost himself in her kisses. Finally he pulls out of her and falls to the side he was continuing the kiss... " You are MINE" he tells her mouth...**

**Buffy is trying to catch her breath. "Mmm, what was that?" She had the feeling that there was more to what he just did than raw sex.**

"**Now and forever mine, mind body and soul. A consort bond... You will know my feelings and my needs and my wishes and I yours. I can't marry like a human... so I married you vampire style... You are mine and I am yours... forever!" Angelus kissed her deeply sealing the fact.**

"**Yes I'm always yours Angel. I don't understand the blood thing though Angel. You never deal with blood around me, never mind feed me my blood." She looked at him. "Angel, we are getting married... we already belong to each other. Angel, I love you…" She was getting concerned he wasn't acting right at all!**

"**NO… you will marry... but not to *me*… but you are bonded to me! You are bonded to me forever... there is no option... this will drive him crazy!" He erupted in a dark humorous laughter, the likes that she had never heard from him.**

**Scared at the dark laughter and his odd wording she pulled away. "Angel, who's *he*? I don't understand." She lay in the bed trying to think it out.**

**Angelus felt dawn coming and knew it was time to go. He wasn't going to explain anything to her. That was Angel's problem and one he looked forward to watching. He got out of the bed, plundered her mouth in a kiss and walked to the bathroom and walked in shutting and locking the door. He turned on the shower and stepped in…**

**Angel became aware in the shower as Angelus has retreated. Initially he was disoriented and confused. Then he can feel Buffy's confusion and pain through the consort bond. Realizing what Angelus had done with Buffy he cried "OH NOOOO!" as he dropped to the floor on his knees in the shower... he couldn't imagine how much he had hurt Buffy.**

**Buffy got out of the bed and went to the door concerned because of the actions and the scream she heard. "Are you OK? Angel?" Thinks for a minute. Then speaks. "Angel… Angelus?" Shuts her eyes leaning against the door paying for him to respond to her.**

***Oh no no no no* Angel thought to himself, he just knows he has lost her! *Oh God she knows! ***

**Frustrated Buffy gave up waiting for him to come out and kicked in the door. She saw him in the shower on his knees. He looks up at her through the glass door from his place on his knees and she went to his side. "Angel, what's going on why are you treating me like this?" Pain ran through her thinking he was rejecting her now.**

**He looked up at her as he feels the pain he caused her. It eats at him like acid. Then she realized she could feel his pain... it is almost palpable. "Angel, I don't know what's wrong with you, you saved my life, gave my the best sex I've had in my life and now you're shutting me out again, I don't understand you!" Sometimes his brooding could be a pain in the ass!**

**He looked up into her eyes with her words: 'Best sex she had in her life?'… "You don't know do you? You seriously don't know!" He was getting angry. Betrayal rang through him. She had fucked Angelus and it was 'Best sex she had in her life?'**

**She sighed and got in the shower with him, trying to put an arm around him but he would have none of it. "Don't know what? What did I do?" She was awash in his fear and anger and self-hatred. She was confused and disoriented**

"***I* didn't give you the best sex of your life... ANGELUS, My demon did!" He spat out. Buffy gasped and pulled away from him, guilt washing over her. She slumped in a corner looking at him in shock. When he said it, it all made sense.**

"**I slept with him, not you? How the hell did I get to sleep with Angelus?" Buffy snapped back.**

"**I don't have the fighting ability Angleus has... I couldn't do it alone... I had to release him to save you." Shame seeped through every essence of his being. He wasn't enough to save the woman he loved more than existence itself.**

**She slumped against the wall not looking at him. "And afterwards?"**

**Angel looked at her his anger and betrayal showing in his eyes. "I am sorry Buffy... his deal was he could control my body until dawn...and I told him I would let him...as long as he doesn't kill humans... I didn't know he intended to bed you!" The last came out in a cry of agony. She realized she could *feel* his sorrow and remorse. She can feel his emotions as if they were her's.**

**Buffy sighed. "But it's my fault too, I saw differences and ignored them. I was terrified and scared wanted you. After Jerrick, I couldn't think. All I wanted was you, to make me feel safe and clean again."**

**Angel was amazed. "I make you feel safe? I make you feel clean?" He was baffled. He was a vampire; a creature that harbored a demon, and the Vampire Slayer wanted him to make her feel safe and clean?**

**Buffy went to his side still feeling her guilt over his emotions. "Jerrick was... oh it doesn't matter you wouldn't understand that bit, I don't. But I wanted you too much to care about the differences between you and Angelus."**

"**Oh god Buffy…" He pulled pulls her into his embrace. They huddled in the shower together just being.**

**"Angel? Angelus didn't know Jerrick, but did you know him or anything about him?**

**No. Not much. He was out of LA. His sire was Lothos. He was reportedly involved with he fall of the Slayer Ruth about 17 to 18 years ago. That's about it. I think he was instrumental in setting her up for Lothos. He was a fledgling then.**

"**Yeah 18 years ago, it all fits... Ruth was my mother's cousin, Jerrick was mom's lover. Mom said they had sex the night he was turned…" Ashamed she looked away.**

"**Really?" Angel watched her carefully as reality dawned. "Jerrick, as a vampire, is your father?"**

**Still looking away. Buffy sighed. "Yeah, doesn't that make me half vampire?"**

"**No. It makes you Leimos, a human sired naturally by a vampire. It gives you uncanny strength and some senses. But you're not even half a vampire..." Angel comforted her just enjoying the feeling of his consort in his arms. All his paranoia and fears of losing her was gone. She was *HIS* and he was *HERS* for as long as they existed on this plane together!**

"**You know mom was never going to tell me that Dad wasn't my father." She was wrapped up in the horror of the night. "Jerrick was going to make me his toy, his own daughter!" Horror at what would have been her fate started to sink into her.**

**Angel pulled her tight as he growled deep in his throat, his eyes turning a golden yellow. "No one will ever make you a toy Buffy... not while I walk the earth!"**

"**Yeah, well Jerrick paid for it well. Do you remember what Angelus did?" She shivered at the amount of damage and destruction he had done. His way of killing Jerrick had been particularly brutal.**

"**Yeah I do... God I can't believe he did that in front of you, Willow and your mother..." He hung his head in shame, Angelus' show was classic vampire destructiveness.**

"**Angel, I was glad to see him do it, the first time I was ever pleased to see something in so much pain!" Turning back into Angel, she sought his touch. "I was so scared Angel, I was going to be changed and then I would have killed mom and Willow!" The hot water had run out and she was starting to shiver.**

"**I know baby... let's get out of the shower." He turned the water off and started to dry her shivering form.**

**They quickly finished and dried off and went back tot he bedroom. "Buffy... Angelus did something... I think you should know about." She could feel his fear...and his self-loathing. "He did something... at the end... when he kissed you with blood."**

**Buffy looked at him like it was old news. "Yeah he said he bonded me. I was his consort or something…" She went to him and hugged him. His internal agony was almost more than she could bear. "What did that mean Angel?"**

"**It means he married us in an extremely rare, almost never used vampire ritual."**

**Buffy smiled. That's a good thing though isn't it? We are going to be together forever anyway, this just intensifies it!" Her delight in the news startled Angel. He never expected her delight in finding she was consort bonded to a vampire.**

"**Buffy, He did it without your knowledge or permission... or even asking truly if you wanted to. It's permanent Buffy. There is only one way to divorce a consort bond. One of us has to die." He pulled her to him and snuggled her close. "Oh God Baby I love you and I didn't want it this way." She could feel the sorrow ringing through him, he loved her so much it was almost overwhelming her. "There is a side effect also Baby"**

**Buffy got as close to him as she could. "I think I know what it is. It's all right, I know I can feel you. It's strange but I'll get used to it. Is that the side effect?"**

**He nodded. "You feel what I feel, know what I feel. I will know when you feel any strong emotion: love, fear, hate, or happiness. I will always be able to locate you, anywhere in the world. With practice, you will be able to do the same for me. You will know what I feel at all times, especially if you decide you want to *tap* into me... My emotions are an open book... no matter how much I want to hide them." A private man for all his years, this was very disconcerting.**

**Buffy smiled. "I like knowing what you feel, it's scary but this way but I don't have to prod at you to find out what you're really feeling. Angel, what feelings do you get from me right now?" She looked at him coyly as she stroked his body.**

"**Love acceptance shyness, anticipation and guilt... but I don't know for what..." He was amazed at her acceptance of him.**

**Buffy was shy. "The guilt's from cheating on you and not only not knowing but enjoying it…"**

"**Cheating on me? Who?" Angel didn't even check the anger that rose in him at whoever touched her.**

**Buffy flinched and hid into his chest. "With Angelus, he had your face and body, but wasn't you, and deep down I should have known that."**

**Angel chuckled, relief washing over him. "Buffy it was my body making love to you... and I am more than capable of being more aggressive if that is what you like... I don't consider it cheating... you had wanted me to "open up" and you just met the other side of me... he is always inside me..."**

**She smiled and hid her face in his neck. "It surprised me, some hurt, but it just made it better, and the things were so new… I didn't even think it was possible to feel that good!"**

**Angel was amused by her carnal response to him and Angelus. "Buffy... there isn't anything in bed Angelus can do that I can't... I just didn't want to rush you... I wanted to take my time and introduce you to it all slowly..." She looked up at him with her doe eyes smiling, she kissed his jaw. Angel growled and rolled her over pinning her to the bed. While nibbling along her jaw line, he whispered "Your mind forever Buffy...and I'm yours!''**

**Buffy smiled at his aggressiveness and his forcefulness. She was getting a taste of the power and command she always felt in Angel, and rarely saw. "Forever, yes!" Her hands came up and wrapped around him.**

**He groaned deeply as she stroked him. She feels the backlash of love and lust coursing through him. She kissed him again hands moving softly up and down, he was purring. He arched into her hand as he luxuriated in just the inhuman joy of being touched. She can feel the joy her touch brings him. It was beyond sexual and into pure ecstasy of the soul, just being touched.**

**She kept stroking him, firming her touch, rubbing up and down, his pleasure making her own greater. She can feel his desire rising. He wants to pin her and fuck her hard, claim her with mouth and cock, but he is holding onto it under tight control**

"**Angel, Oh god… honey..." Gasping, under the combined feelings. She can feel his aggressiveness rise in him, he wants to consume her so bad. She can feel his need to plunge his cock into her depths and warm himself in her core. The drive, no need, to sink his fangs into her and drink her blood. And savor every drop.**

"**Yes?" He was kissing her and licking along her collarbone as his hands play gently with her breasts.**

**She kissed his lips quickly, hands cupping his face "Let go..." She needed to feel that power again.**

"**Let what go?" She felt him clamp down harder on his aggressive side, fear of hurting her tingeing the control. She was priceless, to be cherished and cuddled not fucked and ravished!**

"**Do it, I can feel what you want, and I want it to, let the control go…" She purred into his ear while rubbing along his nude body suggestively. Inviting what he wanted.**

**His jaw dropped and fear rose. "Buffy I could hurt you..." nothing is moving as his fear coursed through him... he was terrified of hurting her and her then hating him.**

"**You could, but Angelus taught me that I might like it, I did before. And I'm a quick healer love!" She seductively started to stroke his erect cock as acceptance flowed through her, along with passion and lust. She wanted him to do just what he wanted to do. Claim his woman!**

**With wide eyes he looks her in the eyes. "You really enjoyed the unrestricted sex didn't you?" He asked her with a sly smile. She felt him relaxing as he was feeling her total acceptance.**

"**Yes… it surprised me, scared me but made it so much more intense!" She wiggled in remembered passion and a increasing need to feel such again.**

"**It is as you desire..." he kissed her more roughly, feeling her response as she kissed him back He could feel her response to loving his mouth on hers, she was not even slightly scared of him. She ran her hands into his hair as he kissed her deeply, plunging his mouth in hers, tasting her mouth and the softness of the lips. He is feeling surer of himself and more possessive, this is his woman! He loved her submission to his demands!**

**He traced his tongue with hers. She loved the demanding Angel, trusting him with her soul. She was imitating him and growling lightly as she pulled away and started to kiss and nibble his way down her body. She was keeping her hands in his hair enjoying the feel of him as she lifted her head up to watch him worship her body with his mouth.**

**She felt the arousal flowing through her core as he nibbled nibbles intermittently gently then slightly rough. She loved it when he suckled her breasts vigorously. His mind thought of the possibility of the future when she has children and her breasts will contain milk and a wave of lust crashes over him.**

**Buffy arched out at his touch, crying out as both sets of pleasure hits her. She was amazed at his pleasure and hers together. His pleasure is so far beyond what she thought he felt. He nibbles down her abdomen, almost with the sensation of worship to his motion as he settled between her legs and slowly starts to kiss her labia and inner core.**

**She felt the contentment and the love he had for her as he tasted her juices. She arched up into him and his hands that were holding her to him. She was already almost on the brink from the combined pleasures she was feeling. Her hands moved from him and dug into the bed sheets.**

**He enjoyed her responses to his administrations and sucked on the clit harder while sliding his fingers into her moist core. Feeling her passion build quickly, he pulled away, placed his cock at her entrance and slammed himself into her hard. He then thrust hard with rapid thrusts as he grabbed her shoulders.**

**She felt the possessiveness, love and lust coursing through him as she came on his cock deep inside her. Growling as he transformed and sank his fangs into her neck. The blood flowed into his mouth and she felt it, the blood lust, and the need to kill and drain. The need to continue until it is gone...**

"**Angel" She gave a loud cry, beginning to come hard between the passions of the flesh, the souls and the feed. "Oh god... Angel!" Her head was thrashing on the pillow as she screamed trying to met his thrusts. She clenched hard on him as she came hard, her head thrown back, gasping for breath, unable to control her reactions. "Angel, oh god!" She could feel his bloodlust, his hunger. Feeling his hunger.**

**Buffy shuddered and moaned softly, her hands holding his head. She was just feeling the lust and still trusting him. His love rises up and shuts down the hunger and the ecstasy as her blood flows through him as he pulls away. The awe that she trusts him that much, the love she has filling him entirely.**

**She pulled his head up and kisses him in complete happiness. He kissed her, his passions slowing he is content. All he ever wanted was in his arms. She breaks off and leaned her forehead against his. "Oh wow…" she murmured in a small whisper.**

"**I love you Buffy..." He thinks his love will overwhelm him. "I love you more than life itself, I think I owe a favor to Angelus. I never would have had the guts to do a consort bond, afraid you would hate me, or want to break it." He just reveled in having him in his arms, knowing it will be forever.**

"**I love you too Angel." Her love for him was shinning out of her eyes. She felt it grow in him. "That's a first. You owe him. I could never hate you, and at least this way you can believe me." She snickered, snuggling against his cool skin.**

**Angel had a horrible thought. "Yeah. But what are we going to tell Giles? Jesus he is going to flip, never mind the council..." He drifted off wondering about the response of the council to the Slayer being bonded to Angelus… oh god…**

**Buffy snuggled into him more. "Don't tell him, simple." She sighed and kissed his neck, rubbing her face against him.**

"**Buffy... as embarrassing as it is ...to both of us, I can't condone hiding things from your watcher. To do his job; which is to keep you alive, he needs to know everything." She feels the fear and aggravation that flavor his words. He is really serious about this. "I mean you are the first slayer in history to have a consort bond while alive, with a vampire..."**

**Buffy felt there was more to this than it looked. "Then we tell him about the bond, but not about Angelus"**

"**No! Everything, I cannot condone lying to Giles. If you won't...I will." She feels his rising fear and almost a frantic air about his fear of lying to Giles. She feels his insecurity.**

"**I don't know how he'll react, and I still have to admit to him about Jerrick." Buffy feels he is so adamant about it, there is something else there. Something she knows he knows, and isn't telling her. She looked at him sternly. "One thing I like about this bond thing, I know when you're hiding something from me. Angel what is it?"**

"**Yes dear? It isn't your fault your mothers got pregnant from Jerrick." Angel chattered on trying to avoid what he knew she would make him discuss.**

**She could tell he was babbling. Trying to divert. She wasn't going to accept it. " Angel, what aren't you telling me?"**

"**Buffy, the first way to start the kill of a slayer is to separate her from the watcher. To make the slayer keep promises, hide and evade so the watcher doesn't have all the information. I don't want that to happen to you. The consort bond could be used against you. What could happen if I am captured, and tortured? You would feel it. It would affect your functioning.**

"**I don't understand, well yeah I do. What does that have to do with us? God, Angel! Don't even suggest such a thing, besides it can work against you too then!" The thought of him being tortured sent a roll of nausea through her that rebounded off him. "All right we'll tell him, but he is going to freak over Angelus"**

"**If Giles doesn't know it exists how could he help you? Yes it can work both ways. I can use it to find you as well as you could use it to find me. He will have to deal with Angelus. I am in your life until death do us part."**

**Buffy shuddered "Angel why do you always do that?" She hid her head into his chest.**

"**Do what?" he was at a loss. What upset her now?**

"**Bring up death, it makes me think of the end, not the here and now" She shivered. She wouldn't live forever like him. Compared to him her life was a brief candle in the night.**

"**Buffy... you're a slayer with a vampire consort... your life is lengthened just by that... I am immortal, barring accident or murder; I will live forever... I said that to show the length of time we would be facing... I am bound to you forever. Giles will just have to deal... I am not going to disappear... I am a vampire and I house a demon. A demon who thankfully, is as besotted with you as I am. I mean he was the one who formed the bond. Now that it has been done I do not regret it in one iota. I love you with all my being"**

**Buffy sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know, I guess I'm just shaky after last night, I was so scared. Can we tell Giles tomorrow? I want to be with you tonight. I thought he did that bonding thing just to get at you..."**

"**He did, but he also bound himself to you at the same time. If he becomes in control, it will be his emotions you feel, and that won't be pretty! Yes we can talk to Giles tomorrow, but I think you better call your mother... she didn't see a good side of me, and she is probably all over Giles with Willow's report..." He told her as she picked up the phone.**

**He envisioned the woman who took an ax to spike, coming after him for deflowering her daughter. It wasn't a pretty sight. Joyce summers seemed like an airhead but if you looked deep enough, you could see where Buffy got her fire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Series**  
** First 4:****Angelus' View**  
** By : ****Lady Sirona ****lsirona ****,**  
** Rated NC17 [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral and anal sex, blood**  
** play, BDSM, roleplay**  
** Spoilers: Up to Bad Eggs then the universe splits off from there**

**Angelus' View**  
**They had a meeting at the library with the Scooby gang and Joyce. Angel and Buffy arrived after everyone was there and all watched curiously as they walk in. Buffy took Angel's hand for support and felt Angel's anticipation and fear. Usually appearing unaffected most the time, Buffy was learning Angel was a deep well of emotions.**

**Giles addressed the wayward pair. "I see you finally arrived. We are, ah, all here." Buffy squeezed his hand in support.**

**Joyce rushed over to Buffy and hugged her. "Are you ok?" She impulsively hugged Angel too. As Joyce looked Buffy over her eyes locked on the bites bruising on her neck. "Oh god baby what happened?" Giles looked at the bites and then frowned at Angel.**

**Xander saw the bites and stood outraged. "Oh god he bit her!"**

**"I'm ok mom, nothing happened, well nothing bad… Sit down Xander, NOW!" Willow elbowed Xander hard in the chest and he sat with a groan. "Mom it's just a small nibble, it's ok, Giles tell mom it's normal…"**

**Giles blushed and stammered. "It is normal... for... vampiric sex." Although he whispered the last part everyone heard it clearly.**

**Joyce was outraged. "Sex? You fucked then **_**bit**_** my baby?" Joyce cuffed Angel on the ear.**

**"It's ok, Mom you knew Angel and I had sex. Beside you should know about it…" The last bit got out before she could stop it. Angel was hunkering down to avoid a beating by the Slayer's mother, the humor of the thought of her mother slapping a vampire to protect a Slayer filling him and crossing over to Buffy. She prayed he wouldn't laugh out loud.**

**Buffy looked at Angel and slipped an arm around his waist. The irony of the situation ringing through him. She could feel his humor as Angel tried not to smile at his feelings. "Mom it's better this way anyway, we're better like this."**

**Xander was appalled. He figured that Buffy and Angel were having sex. He just never thought to be discussing it in the library in front of her mother. "This is definitely over share..."**

**Willow was looking at them curiously. She could feel something in the energy between them but was unable to put her finger on exactly what it was. There was something different about them.**

**Giles stood and saw he needed to get a handle on the situation. "Sit down. Everyone sit down. I have the, eh, feeling there is more?" Buffy nodded and sat on Angel's lap. She felt in need of support.**

**Angel started slowly. He never liked to share so much of himself but there was no choice. "I think Joyce filled you in on the history of Jerrick am I right?" he looked around the room from face to face as everyone nodded. "I tried to find help... but no one was around… I had to go after her alone..."**

**Buffy leaned her head on his shoulder, letting him talk stroking his chest in silent support, and letting her love help him. He relished the contact and the bond. "Giles, I wasn't strong enough to do it alone...not against multiple enemy in those numbers…"**

**A horrible thought crossed Giles mind. Of Angel releasing of one of the most vicious vampire's on record. "You didn't..."**

**Angel hung his head and avoided the watcher's eyes. "I did... in order to save Buffy I had no choice."**

**Giles stood there with his mouth open a moment and then exploded. "Oh Bloody Hell! **_**That**_** explains what Joyce and Willow described..." Giles felt like he was going to throw up. Angelus, The Scourge of Europe had been released in a battle situation and then he walked off with his Slayer?**

**Buffy saw the confusion on Joyce's face. "He let Angelus loose, Mom, his demon. He was in a no win situation and won. Angelus is his vampire side, Angel has a soul but for years he didn't. That was the part that saved us and killed Jerrick. Angelus."**

**Xander and Willow's skin crawled when they saw the pale, tight look to Giles' face. This wasn't minor, it was damn major. Joyce wasn't getting it. "A Demon? He was a bastard..."**

**Angel tried to explain. "That's being polite... A vampire is made when the blood is traded and the body infused with a demon. My curse keeps my soul in control and my demon at bay. But to rescue Buffy, I had to release him. I don't have his fighting edge, or skill. Her survival was all that mattered, and he did come through. The deal was he could keep the body till dawn, but not kill..."**

**Giles looked at Angel, his face becoming paler and more closed as the realization of the possible ramifications for Buffy dawned on him. It was verified by Buffy blushing and hiding her face in Angel's chest. Joyce also realized that Buffy had spent the night with the demon. "Did he hurt you baby?" Joyce looked ready to seriously pound Angel's ass into the floor.**

**"No mom, it was well great." She had a small smile. "But he did do something you guys need to know about." Buffy saw that Xander was outraged when it dawned on him what Angelus did with Buffy. She looked at Xander daring him to say **_**anything**_**.**

**Giles imagined it couldn't be as bad as the possibilities, then he looked at them with almost terror. "Don't tell me... A consort bond..." he finally voiced his worst fears. Giles sat hard with a rush as Angel nodded. "**_**ANGELUS**_** did the consort bond?" Both Buffy and Angel nodded. "Oh god..."**

**Joyce didn't like Giles' reaction to the bond. "What's a consort bond?"**

**Buffy frowned at Giles' reaction and looked challengingly at her mom. "What's the biggie here? It's done between Angel and me. Mom it is a kind of vampiric wedding from what I understand. It's a bond where we share every feeling… it's a small mixing of blood that binds us together forever. It can never break. I can feel every feeling Angel feels and he feels mine, it's nice actually. I didn't know what hit me at first, but I like it, it adds to my feelings and our relationship. I think it will keep me alive longer mom, it's safer like this for me."**

**Joyce was astounded. She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. *Wedding?* She looked at her daughter not yet 17, married to Angel who was probably one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life. And he was a Vampire.**

**Giles nodded. "I agree you're safer. It is a bond on record as usually between vampires. It is very rarely done and permanent. It is beyond the mixing of blood. It requires a mutual willingness to bond and therefore it very rare. It obviously was mutual in this case, even if Buffy didn't know completely about it. But Buffy, you realize it's permanent? You realize you will never have another partner?"**

**Buffy had a small smile. "So what, I know that Giles, I can accept that, Angel is all I ever want… Forever."**

**Joyce looked at Angel and then Buffy. "They're **_**MARRIED**_**? **_**He's**_** my son in law?" Buffy nodded smiling.**

**Giles nodded. "Permanently, forever until death do they part." He was unsure of the response he should have. Buffy's happiness was blinding, but his Slayer just consort bonded with a vampire. Damn.**

**Buffy snuggled happily into Angel, "At least they haven't freaked." She told him with a small whisper. Angel wasn't so sure. Xander seemed like he was going to have a heart attack, while Willow was happy and grinning like a fool.**

**Giles addressed Angel hoping he would have an answer. "I am concerned...what is Angelus's opinion of this? Why did he do it? We need to find out." He got up and walked into the cage and came back with shackles with the clear intent of chaining Angel.**

**Angel shrugged off his first impulse to bolt. To allow a watcher to chain him went against every instinct he had for self-preservation. "I don't know... I never tried to release him like I did... I always kept him locked down tight..." He nodded at Giles and placed his hands on the arms of the chair to allow himself to be restrained.**

**Buffy was alarmed. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding. Forget it Giles, put them back."**

**Giles had a firm grimace as he started to restrain Angel. "No we need to find out... I will ask Angelus questions, you judge if he is lying..."**

**Buffy watched getting more and more nervous. She hated to see Angel tied down. "Then don't shackle him, I think I can keep him under control, as long as I stay close. I don't like this Angel, please, I can't stand to see you shackled, and you and I both know it won't stop him."**

**Angel tried to calm her. "No it is a good idea..." as he put out his wrists to be shackled, and the chains wrapped around the chair. "It would slow Angelus down quite a bit, but not hold him if he really decided to bust loose. Buffy... it shows Angleus we mean business..." then he whispered in her ear, "Plus… he *likes* bondage, baby, trust me it is important. Stay in my lap though, it will distract him...make him easier to read."**

**Buffy looked at him in surprise at the wave of lust that flowed through her. "He does? I know he liked pinning me down…" The thought of pinning Angel or Angelus down sent shivers up her spine. Angel could smell her arousal. "Will you have to make another deal?" She asked. Part of her hated the idea while another part craved it.**

**Angel didn't like the sexual response Buffy had with the thought of being at Angelus' mercy. "Probably... will you be willing to play with it?" He couldn't control the jealous feeling.**

**She felt that and his jealousy and his fear for her safety. Buffy frowned. "Yeah, it excites me, but I don't want to hurt you." She had a small guilty feeling. "You won't just make it up to me?" Small smile smiles back and gave him a kiss.**

**Angel closed his eyes and meditated which was much harder with Buffy's softness on his lap and her scent of arousal invaded his senses. She snuggled against him, slightly scared but also excited.**

**Angel called to his demon upon entering the recesses of his mind.****Angelus! You formed a consort bond with Buffy! Now we have to deal with it. I need you to come out and talk to her watcher! **

**What do you want now choirboy? **** Angelus mocked him. ****So what if I bonded her? She is a nice piece of ass. Fuck you choirboy. I don't need to talk to anyone.**

**I'll offer you the same deal. Body to Sunrise... no killing. Yes, she agrees. You don't hurt her... cause if you do I'll take us into the sun you son of a bitch! **

**Angelus laughed.**** Your Bitch...she **_**knows**_**? **** Angel's anger flared at Buffy referred to that way but he didn't bite at the bait Angelus gave. ****OK. Should be very interesting…**

**Angelus opened his eyes and looked around the library and then pulled at his shackles and snarled. "Choirboy didn't tell me this part." He said slowly in a low growl. Buffy gasped at the growl but stayed sitting on him, head against his shoulder.**

**"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you." She told him with a smile. He turned toward her. He could smell her arousal at the same time she felt his hard erection. He thrust his hips a little to bring his erection plainly to her attention with a wry grin. Buffy squirmed. She couldn't help responding to him. "Talk Angelus, we need information from you."**

**Angelus looked around at the Scooby gang and his eyes locked on Giles. "You're the Watcher...right?" He looked back at Buffy. "What do you want me to say?" Buffy realized exactly **_**what**_** was in control of Angel's body and sat up.**

**"Whatever Giles and I ask of you… Why did you do it Angelus? Why consort bond with me? That's what **_**I'm**_** curious about." She was squirming a bit, trying to get as little of her touching him as possible. The effect was to drive his sexual response to her into overdrive.**

**Xander stared at Angelus with wide eyes. This wasn't any moping brooding vampire with a soul. This was **_**the **_**demon Angelus, The Scourge of Europe.**

**Angelus turned his attention from the nubile Slayer in his lap to the watcher. He snarled his defiance and his answer. "I have done a lot...and I'm not explaining most of it. Why did I bond The Slayer in a consort bond? Simple. I did it because I could. Choirboy is totally besotted with her and she with him. I figured I'd live a hell of a lot longer with us as her consort. Not like I'm getting any action as things are set up now anyway to worry about it… Well I wasn't until now… As I sure as hell didn't expect it to take..." Angleus grinned as the ramification of that statement sank into Giles and he blushed and stuttered.**

**Buffy nodded considering his reason as she stood up. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're sick Angelus…" She drifted off thinking of what she wanted to ask him.**

**Angelus erupted in laughter. "Sorry to bust your bubble Slayer... but I **_**am**_** a demon!" he continued to laugh as the Slayerettes watched amazed, never having seen Angel laugh before. It was scary.**

**"Yeah more evil than most I've meet." She commented offhandedly, forgetting she's going to be with him the rest of the night.**

**Angelus took great delight that she felt comfortable enough with him to insult him. "I'll take that as a compliment... I always thought Choirboy must have a serious death wish to be hanging with the Slayer." Angelus chuckled.**

**Giles let Buffy ask the questions. Angelus seemed much easier with her. Giles' major desire was to stake the son of a bitch who obviously bedded his Slayer. The thought of a real vampire, not the ensouled Angel, bedding his Slayer made him ill.**

**"Angel's very safe with me. You must know a lot of vampire weak points, do you know of Drusilla's weaknesses?" Buffy was now The Slayer seeking battle information on her opponents.**

**" Other than she is as insane a hatter? Spike is her main weakness... as he is hers. She is harder than hell to trap and plot against. She is a true clairvoyant and she does indeed see the future. I know many but I do not plan to do all your work for you. I am not some sort of fucking genie for you or your pet bookworm. "**

**Buffy got more comfortable as Angelus calmed down and the emotions she got from him were calmer. She sat on his lap and slowly leaned back against his chest. "But you said you would talk, that was the deal you answer our questions... " She said coyly stroking his thigh.**

**"Damn it, you are a stickler for detail. Remember...so am I..." A sly smile crossed his features and she felt his lust building. The link worked with Angleus as well as it did with Angel! Buffy felt a building arousal in her at the thought of what he could do to her later. It was quickly followed by a flood guilt.**

**She felt he had a passionate fascination for her, almost but not quite love. Overlying it all was a possessive feeling toward her. Angelus smiled at her to cover the annoyance he felt at her guilt feelings for her response to him. "Wait till you have something worth feeling guilty **_**for**_**…" he whispered in her ear**

**Angelus wanted to get on with his night. He turned toward the Watcher who had been in the background. He loved the fact he looked upset as hell. "OK Watcher. You have me trussed up like a Christmas turkey and I have to answer your bloody idiotic questions. Are you going to ask them of me, or am I free to enjoy the rest of my night?"**

**Buffy shut her eyes hoping for more questions to keep her from the temptation of his raw sexuality. She leaned forward again, trying to break the contact.**

**Suppressing the excitement that had come at his whisper Buffy tried to continue to question. "Other than this night can you take over the body?"**

**"I can't take over his body unless he releases it to me. I can barter for time... but I can't take..." he growled out. That fact irked him. He was at Angel's mercy. He wanted to take more time now than ever knowing he could be settled between her thighs thrusting. He shifted in a vain attempt to make his erection more comfortable but only managed to push it into her ass and teased himself senseless...**

**"Thank god." Buffy said in a small whisper as she slipped off his lap and stood at his side. She was aflame with desire and felt the wetness increase between her legs. She looked at him and saw that he could smell her arousal. He grinned up at her.**

**Angelus laughed and cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter slayer, don't like being bartered goods either?"**

**"I can handle it Angelus, the price was worth it. I can put up with the rest" She knew the words belied her rampant sexual desire for the man… no vampire, chained in the chair. Something about having him chained was really exciting her.**

**Joyce heard the comment and became alarmed. "Bartered goods? What do you mean bartered goods?"**

**"Nothing mom." She keeps looking at Angelus, panic and shame flooding her body asking him with her eyes to spare her this embarrassment. "Giles is that all you want to know?"**

**Angelus looked at Joyce one eyebrow raised. "Oh you don't know? While I am running the body... she's **_**my**_** wife too..." He licked his lips suggestively and his meaning was clear to all.**

**Xander stood with an outcry "You touch her…" he drifted off not sure what the hell he could do against Angelus.**

**"You'll do what stripling? Waste my time? Get in my way? Fuck off." Angelus growled at Xander his anger rising.**

**"Leave it Xander!" Buffy interrupted what could easily have been the beginning of bloodshed. "Angelus you promised no killing, so let it be."**

**Giles asked him something in a language no one else knew. Buffy felt Angelus' RAGE build as he snarled his answer in the same language. Giles seemed very satisfied by the answer and motioned to Buffy to come over to the office. "What did you feel? What was his emotional response to what I asked?"**

**"Rage, pure rage. It scared me, what did you ask him?" Buffy told him. The amount of rage in Angelus had terrified her.**

**"Good, then he wasn't lying. It was truth. I asked him if he would kill you, given the chance. He answered no, never, he couldn't. I believe he won't. I can't believe it Buffy, you have actually tamed Angelus..."**

**"I don't think he would if he could, there's something about him. No Giles, he's not tame. He would kill anyone he wanted to within a second, but just not me or mine. It's not exactly love, it's something else." She shivered.**

**"We can keep him here asking him questions until dawn... if that is your desire." Giles told her gently. "I know he is possessive about you. You're a challenge, and in fact you're every vampires fantasy. It's your call. If we let him loose, he can do anything he wants to do. Except kill. He won't go too far. We can barricade you away from him... Buffy, you don't have to prostitute yourself to him for these answers..."**

**Buffy looked at him then at Angelus, watching him. "We made the deal with him Giles. I have to go with it. No I **_**need **_**to do this. I trust him to a certain point. Unchain him."**

**"I have a few more questions of him then we will be done." They walked back to him. "I have a few more questions for you Angelus. Then I will free you. Who was the Master's Slayer killer? Did the Slayer killer kill the Slayer Jolene?"**

**"Yeah I know." She felt his nervousness, fear building in him as he looked at her and avoided her watcher. "He killed Jolene, she was cramping the Master's plans."**

**Standing just behind Angelus, trying to cover her fear up she shut her eyes. She doesn't know how she knows but she did. "Giles, don't… don't ask this. Please!" She went up to Giles and put a hand on his arm. "Giles we already know. It can stay a mystery…"**

**Giles looked at Buffy in surprise. "This is an incredible opportunity, I need to find out... it has been a Watcher mystery for which we need to know the answer."**

**"Giles, please for the love of god..." She knows it will be her that will pay if they upset Angelus. "I'm sorry Giles, ask Angel if you have to, but don't stir up Angelus please!" her whisper was low.**

**His jaw drops and he mouthed "Angelus?" to Buffy nodded. Giles sat down suddenly. Angelus watched in amazement as she figured it out and still championed him to her Watcher. By damn, the Slayer knew he was the Slayer Killer and was still protecting him?**

**Joyce stared at Giles. Something was going on here, and she felt left out.**

**Angelus watched Giles and Buffy dismissing the rest of the Scooby gang. Buffy could feel him start to relax as he accepted he isn't going to be staked "Is that All Watcher? If it is... then I want to be on my way."**

**Giles nodded and began to untie him only to have Angelus hand him the shackles. He apparently had snapped out of them on his own. It was unknown how long he was free. Buffy shut her eyes. "You were free the whole time?"**

**Angelus just smiled at her and Giles, arrogance and dark humor flowing through him to her through the bond. "I was free for most of it, from the time I was asked why I bonded with you. I wanted to see what you'd do. Wanted to know what type of questions you all thought were important enough to deal with me to get the answer to."**

**Buffy shook her head in amazement. "Why didn't you run? I was on you, I didn't even notice..."**

**"Oh you noticed. But you just were paying attention to... other things." Her mind flashed back to the question and his hard erection pressed into her ass. "If I needed to defend myself, I was ready." Buffy shut her eyes, arousal running through her again, with shame and a lot of fear knowing what he could do.**

**Giles was pale with a fine sheen of sweat on him. He knew this was the Slayer killer...and he is going to disappear into the night with his slayer.**

**Buffy saw the look and knew what his distress was. "It's all right Giles." Buffy pleased with him with her eyes as she went over to her watcher. He was one of the most important people in her life. She told him in a low whisper "He won't kill me Giles, it's all right."**

**She went over to Angelus and held out her hand. Angelus stood and took it and kissed it with a flourish. "Shall we leave these people to their library?" Angelus turned to Joyce. "I won't have her home tonight... don't wait up." He turned to Giles. "Don't try to follow us." Puts his arm around her and they walked out with everyone following them with their eyes.**

**She was tucked under his arm as they walked down the street. "So what do you want to show me in this little quaint little burg? Do you want to show me the sites or do you want me to take you home and fuck your brains out?" He laughed at her speechless response to his blatant comment.**

**"Anything, we have all night, I can give you the full tour." She blushed and tried to swallow. "Do I really have a choice? If I say no, you'll leave me alone all night?" She looked up at him fear in her eyes. He could feel her fear. He was trying to ignore the mix of fear and arousal. The fear in the Slayer caused by HIM hit his system like a drug.**

**"Yes you do... My consort always has a choice... I will leave you right where you are standing." Anger at the thought she would refuse him was building, but she felt he was telling the truth. "If you want nothing to do with me I will leave you right here…"**

**Buffy shut her eyes knowing what her answer was in her soul. "Will you hurt me?" She asked in a small whisper.**

**"Nothing you can't stand... and you may even like it. I am not a soft flower like choirboy likes to be seen as. Pain is just another form of stimulation." He stepped close and towered over her. He tipped her face up and looks in her eyes. His eyes weren't soft like Angels. They were hard and predatory. "Don't feel guilty until you have done something to feel guilty **_**for**_**. Now, I have no desire to hang at the bronze with all those teenyboppers. I want to go to somewhere more...entertaining."**

**"I can't picture liking it. I'll go with you, I guess you'll make sure of entertaining, won't you? Angels apartment, then?" She feebly tried to pull away from him. She knew it was time.**

**"Slayer... don't ruin the night with false recriminations. You're bonded to the both of us, me **_**and**_** choirboy. Who knows, I may show you a side of things that you would never taste with choirboy. No, not Angel's apartment, and your brat pack knows where it is and will spy on us there. No sane vampire keeps one lair. I am willing to bet they don't know about Angel's other one."**

**"Angel has another place?" Frowning, then smiling thinking of him seemed right that he would have two.**

**"Oh yes... stick with me... you'll see a side of Angel he would never have the guts to show you! Angelus laughed.**

**He led her into a part of town she rarely patrolled since there seemed to be little vampire activity there. He walked her into the mansion. "Angels other home. Can't tell he was raised in the Middle Ages now can we? He has owned this home for oh well eighty plus years. I never figured out why he even bothered. But, he likes fireplaces and libraries and artwork. Me, I like the stone and the ironwork."**

**Sweeping her past the stone and fireplace he led her to the stairs. "Want to see silly hopes?" He dragged her up the stairs by the hand and showed her a large room decorated for a child. "He has a nursery, what the hell vampire makes a nursery? See what I am locked into?" He asked her like it was the most horrible thing in the world.**

**Buffy looked around the room and smiled, it suited Angel as she pulled away from Angelus to look around. "You weren't meant to, it it's **_**his**_** dream... our dream..." She looked back at him with a small smile. "Angel dreams of life, you dream of death. He wants my children, adoption or artificial insemination, he will have the children."**

**"A nursery is his dream? Vampires can't even father kids. Angel fantasized of life, I brought death, now that's a difference. Now I am locked away in a choirboy who plants gardens and makes nurseries!" He was frustrated.**

**Buffy thought and then raised an eyebrow. "Nope, soon you'll be locked away in a father…"**

**Angelus stood there, his jaw dropped. "Oh shit your kidding right? You're going to turn us into a nursemaid? That's it. You have your fun. I'm out of here!" he started to walk quickly away.**

**"What, and miss you're fucking my brains out of me?" She called to his retreating back sweetly.**

**"It is bad enough I am locked away in Choirboy... now I learn I am going to be Nursemaid to a tassel of squalling brats!" he made a rapid jump and he grabbed her and spun her around to face his snarling game face. "I am not soft! I have killed more Slayers than you could name…The damn gypsies curse has locked me into and under choirboys soul."**

**"I got a question. Spike is such a hottie with Dru, wasn't she yours at first?" That had eaten at her ever since he confessed to siring Drusilla.**

**"No she wasn't. She is the only one who lived this long. Spike got her when I cast her aside... he's into sloppy seconds. Want to know real irony? I didn't kill the healer they curse me for. Another of the pack killed her, and I got blamed."**

**"You didn't? Oh man those vamps must have laughed at you for decades."**

**"NO Angel remembers killing a gypsy girl, beautiful but dumb as a post, that was who I killed. Dominique killed the healer and preyed on her entire family. But as leader of the Pack, I got blamed. Most don't know what happened to me. They probably figured I just went rogue elder..."**

**"Poor baby, maybe I should spread the truth round a little imagine what your old friends would think. Now weren't you just running away?" She tossed her hair back, forgetting to fear him.**

**Angelus snarled. "Don't push it. You'll embarrass me, but you'll get choirboy killed. There is a name for what happened to choirboy: abomination. Abomination irritates vampires and what irritates vampires becomes DUST!"**

**"Angel can look after himself, and when he can't I can..." Buffy huffed at him.**

**"Ha! If he was so capable then why did he call me out?" *Most infuriating stimulating woman.* He thought to himself as Buffy pulled out of his grasp and went down a few stairs looked back at him, and suddenly slapped him hard. She felt the instant rise in passion and lust in Angelus and before she knew what happened, she was thrown over his shoulder being carried away.**

**Buffy kicked at him. "Angelus, put me down!" She thumped on his back as she was carried like a sack of grain over his shoulder.**

**"You know that I LOVE to play with my food first..." He playfully slapped her on the butt hard.**

**Buffy only kicked harder. "I'm not your food!" She raked nails down his back as he walked into the basement and dropped her to her feet, pressed her up against the wall and held her there. He then quickly shackled her to the wall and jumped back. She found herself chained to the wall by her arms. "Now my little spitfire."**

**"What the fuck... Angelus, release me!" She pulled uselessly on the shackles testing their strength. They would hold.**

**"No darling... I am not releasing you... I am going to show you the dark side of the world. The shackles are strong enough to hold a full strength master vampire. They should hold the Slayer." He was incredibly aroused by her struggles and the smell of her increased arousal when she did so. He licked his lips.**

**Fear flowed back into her. "Angelus you said you won't hurt me..." She stated as she still pulled on the chains. They **_**were**_** strong enough to hold her damn it!**

**He stepped close to her, towering over her. For the first time she was crucially aware of their size difference, and that she was at his mercy. He gently stroked her face. "I know, and I will keep my promise... I told you I wouldn't hurt you more than you could bear. But you are mine tonight... and I will show you the side of Angel he doesn't want you to see... Then choirboy will have to deal with it..." He looked at the fire in her eyes and laughed.**

**She felt a wave of rage and jerked her head away. This was intolerable. "Angelus please... why would I believe that Angel would enjoy anything you do?" kicks out at him. He laughed as he caught her foot and upset her balance forcing her to hang by the shackles.**

**"We have been together 245 years... he has influenced me... and I him. I find I like brassy pissed off slayers... he likes bondage. Why do you think he has this set up in his house? Certainly not as potential child discipline. He acknowledged his desires when he planned and built this house. I hate to break the news, but you can ask him in the morning if you're still speaking to him. He made a deal with me and you paid the price little girl."**

**She glared at him. Arrogant fucker. "All right then I will. And if you're lying I may bring you back just to beat the crap out of you!" shuts her eyes. "All right then, we still have most of the night left, you going to just talk about it?" She wanted to get it on. The waiting for the unknown was killing her.**

**"Ohhhh I'm scared... I don't think you can beat the crap out of your precious choirboy. I won't be, it will be you to experience, not talk… do!" He reached out and shredded her shirt right off her body "I like you wearing tatters... so becoming..." She groaned as he came in close and kissed her roughly.**

**She kissed him back. She could feel his love of the fight and her resistance to what he was doing. She felt his rising passion. It was obvious to her that he was finding her incredibly erotic! Unable to resist the body of her lover she moaned and tried to rub against him. He could feel her rising passion and could smell her arousal increasing, spiraling almost out of control fueled by his feelings and sensations.**

**"Angelus, the link, can it be blocked? I don't want to feel your feelings." Her mouth said one thing, her body another as she arched into his touch. "Please Angelus!" She begged whimpering at his touch.**

**"Why?" He mumbled from his kissing off the breasts fangs lengthened and he cuts her bra right off of her. Betrayal and rejection stabbed through him. She was refusing him, refusing the bond.**

**She felt his pain and rejection. "No Angelus! The double emotions are too much, please..."**

**He stood up and looked her in the eye. "OK then you won't feel anything." Clamping down on his emotions best he could, he turned in ringing sorrow and rejection and started to walk away.**

**"Damn it Angelus, please?" She couldn't believe he was leaving her hanging like this literally. She lets her acceptance and want flow through her into him.**

**"Damn it what?" he snarled. He knew she could tell he wasn't mad but hurt.**

**"Show me? Fuck me? Do what you want, but please, just don't leave me!" She was ashamed of the need in her voice. He had started to open the door and she wanted to walk through it!**

**"I can't block the bond... I don't know if it can be done... Buffy." He came back to her to stroke and nuzzle her. She felt his need, a need to be accepted and held, to be loved. She felt the crushing emotions that are now his. They are beyond anything he ever felt before and he was at a complete loss at what to do with them. He wanted something that he had never hoped of ever getting in any way, and the anger that it caused was incredible. She realized that in his own twisted way, he loved her as much as Angel did. She also realized he was hopeless and clueless on how to show it.**

**"Angelus, please, come back, I need you." She allowed acceptance, fondness in her feelings, and arousal to flow through to him. He turned to her, hopeless and scared of rejection. "Please, make me yours, I'm both of yours, please... Show me"**

**He pushed closer to her running his fingers through her hair and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back. "I am not choirboy... you know and accept this?"**

**"Yes!" She answered in a low whisper, arousal running through her blood. He kissed her forcibly plunging his tongue inside her mouth and commandingly taking control of the kiss. She felt his climbing passion, arousal and his possessiveness as she kissed back for all she was worth. He held her tight and continued to kiss her, nibbling on her lower lip. "Let me take you to the edge… let me show you the world..."**

**She was breathless and almost beyond thought. "Answer me some thing first…" She asked in a small whisper. "What was the real reason for the bond? Not the one you fed Giles back at the library. **_**Your**_** reason."**

**He dropped to his knees and slowly kissed and suckled her breast while kneading the other with his hand. "Because I wanted you." Arching her body to him. "I watched you through his eyes and felt you through his hands and I wanted to claim you for myself. But I knew that you'd stay locked away because he never would. I saw the love you lavished on him, and I wanted a taste... bonded, I would feel what you feel and know you intimately beyond anything he would ever allow himself…"**

**Her leg came up and rubbed him. Looking at him she smiled. "You're not that evil are you?"**

**"Oh I can be. I can be a vicious son of a bitch when I want to be... but I feel what he feels... I experience what he experiences... I wanted you all... Choirboy didn't have the balls... he thought he was too 'impure' to bond with you. He felt he was unworthy, that you would refuse him. He is such a simpering ass at times." He lost himself in his task of continuing to suckle her breast. He hooked his fingers in her waistband, and slid her skirt down baring her to his gaze.**

**"You're the slayer killer." She watched him through hooded eyes.**

**"Yes but I would not enjoy causing you pain and distress... I would enjoy taking you to your limits though. Oh but the fates have a wicked sense of humor. I was the Master's Slayer killer and now I am bonded to the Slayer... I can't harm you or allow you to come to harm. Now I am the slayer's fucking pet vampire...literally." Scorn for himself filled his heart and his voice.**

**"True, do it Angelus, take me to my limits." Low whimper escaped under his heated gaze. Both arousal and fear coursed through her veins. "We only have one night Angelus, I don't think Angel will make anymore deals…"**

**"God... don't remind me... I have been locked away for almost a hundred years, a hundred years without conversation or touch..." he stroked her body and licked her pussy hairs gently. " Here I am finally released...and am I out hunting? No… I am planning to fuck the brains out of the slayer... go figure. The sensation of pain is just another form of stimulation. You have the healing ability to rival a vampire... you can learn to like pain for it's pleasurable aspects..."**

**She moaned softly hearing the lust and passion in his voice and feeling his cool lips on her heated pussy. "Teach me, make me yours… forget it all, even your pain…" She opened her eyes and looked looks into his, trying to thrust her body closer to him. She rattled the chains she had almost forgotten.**

**He growled deep in her throat and nipped her skin in little nips working his way up inflaming her side. "You are so beautiful..." He licked then soothed them as he worked his way down to the juncture between her legs where he licked her core tasting her juices.**

**She was whimpering softly, craving his touch. She cried out, thrusting towards him as he peeled off her socks until she is nude before him. She looked up and saw he was entirely dressed. The vunerablity she felt from the difference was heart stopping.**

**"God… Choirboy has no idea what he has!" Her head leaned back, resting on the wall watching him as he sank his face into her core. She whimpered softly, wrapping a leg around him, trying to hold him too her. He suckled on her inner lips and slid his tongue into her recesses causing the pleasure to go humming through her blood. She moaned trying to feebly hold back her emotions.**

**He smiled at her with a big smile and then purred deep in his chest causing his lips to vibrate as he sucked her clit into his mouth and sucked on it. She cried out sharply, her hips thrusting to him. He grabbed her butt and held her to his lips like a fine pastry. Feeling the approaching orgasm, she feebly tried to hold it back and failed as he smiled and suckled her clit. " Ohhh god, Ohhh ggooooddd!"**

**He slid his fingers into her molten core with a rough invasion enjoying her screams at the intrusion. He chuckled as he tipped her over the edge. "Angelus!" Her head was back as she screamed her pleasure.**

**He continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her weeping core and when she came again he bit her clit hard enough to draw blood and tripling the impact of her orgasm. He sucked the blood off her clit as she came screaming hoarsely. Her eyes flew open to look at him, seeing eyes looking up at her...yellow.**

**"Ohh my god, Angelus!" her head was tipped back watching the ceiling as he suckled her hard tipping into it again. He felt her pleasure take her over completely, fear fading away leaving her in a world of bliss. "Angelus... oh god please!" He slide his finger into her core and then when it was slick her slid it into her anus invading her again.**

**She pulled away slightly from his finger, still coming on him as he suckled her clit roughly. He slides another of his fingers in and out of her vagina while invading her rectum. She discovered that pulling away increased the sucking on the clit.**

**"Oh God Angelus I can't bare it!" She cried out long and loudly. "Angelus!" Her hips were thrusting hard to meet him, god! He continued to lick to the clit and then suck hard on the clit while inserting his finger deeper into her anus, triggering her sensations. She was twisting her lower body against him seeking solution. Her knees were giving way leaving her dangling from the chains, groaning and gasping for air.**

**All thoughts and feelings forgotten except for Angelus and what he was making her feel. "Angelus!" A scream of pure release thrown from her body as she came harder than she had ever came before as she was thrusting down to meet him. He turned his head to the side and sank his fangs into her thigh and pulled with a heavy draw. She could feel his response to the blood and how it made him feel as it was pushed into him fueled with her orgasm. He came with a vicious orgasm just with the blood coursing down his throat, she realized it was not related to sex at all but the feed and it was all caused by her!**

**Whimpering, loving the feel of him, so like Angel and yet so different; Buffy leaned against wall trying to regain her footing while standing on shaky legs. He nuzzled the wound and then stood to kiss her. He held her tightly, she could taste her blood in his mouth.**

**Through the bond she could feel from him how good it tasted, and how good it made him feel, and his luxuriating in it, a way Angel would never allow himself to feel. She relaxed against him, amazed at his feelings as he kissed his shoulder and gently bit it, a vampire's oral worship.**

**"Wow" was all she could say. She impulsively bit him on the site of the neck hard. He growled at the bite, it aroused him to fever pitch in a flash. He started to tear off his shirt, frustrated that he couldn't get it off fast enough. He kicked off his boots and undid his belt and dropped his pants, kicking them aside. His erection was straining as he picked her up suddenly and slammed her down on his erection in one swift movement.**

**Buffy cried out while thrusting onto him hard. He was holding her shoulders and he backed her against the wall, thrusting hard to her. "MINE" He growled in her ear. She felt she would have the bruises but didn't care.**

**"Yours baby." She agreed breathlessly. She felt possessiveness and love coursed through him. She felt that he wanted to encompass her while thrusting hard into her. She was puzzled at the feelings and it distracted her a little from her own pleasure. His fingers were digging into her shoulders, hard enough that she knew she will have his fingertips imprinted in bruises on her skin.**

**She tipped her head back baring her neck to him with her legs wrapped tight around him. He growled and his fangs sank in and his thrusts increased. His drew as she came hard, clenching on him which caused him to tip over into his own orgasm filling her with his cold fluid as he came deep within her.**

**"Angelus!" She cried as a low groan letting both sets of feelings flow through her tears of pleasure. He sank into her embrace. She forgot the chains and held him too her with her legs. He raised his head from her neck and licked the wound. She shivered in the erotic feel to his tongue on her neck. "Wow again…" She purred.**

**He laughed and dropped her legs off his waist and watched as she attempted to stand but collapsed against the wall. "You are an incredible wench woman." Hands rubbing against the chains, he turned her around and stroked her buttocks possessively. "And you have such a cute ass... It's just begging [smack] to be spanked." He stroked her buttock gently where he smacked her.**

**"Hey!" her head tipped back as she tried to avoid the swats while trying to look at him. She was obviously trying to work out what he was planning, and figure out at the same time why she was enjoying the sensations.**

**"Now, Now…" He smacked her twice in rapid secession and then soothed the irritation while she flinched at the pain. She didn't like the swats but found herself pressing back as he soothed it. "Feel the way it inflames your skin? Feel the way it arouses your sense of touch?" He kneeled and kissed her reddened buttock where he smacked her and licked it gently. She purred and arched into him seeking more contact. "See how good it feels now?" All she could do was moan softly.**

**He laughed at her virginal enjoyment of the new sensations. "See how pain can increase pleasure and sensation?" he asked not expecting a coherent reply. He stood and stroked her buttock then the smacked her several times, then soothed it. She cried out with the strikes but purred and moaned with the strokes. She found herself pressing back to him silently begging for more. He reached down and inserted his finger in her vagina enjoying how wet she was...**

**Buffy squirmed, a little shamed at how much it turned her on. "You like it? You didn't think you would... you thought you would hate it didn't you?" She could feel his feeling of smugness and happiness as she enjoyed his little lesson. She whimpered a little ashamed of her carnal response. "Don't be ashamed... be ashamed for things that matter, enjoying pleasure is never shameful. He reached up and released her from the bonds. He pulls her into his embrace as she collapsed against him needing his strength and love.**

**"Now little one... I showed you a taste of the world of BDSM. You can pull the rest out of choirboy... I'll give you a hint... **_**HE**_** likes to submit." He pulled her into his arms and carried her with him. Soon she found they were on the bed with a lot of pillows...**

**"Please Angelus" She asked huskily as she kissed his neck.**

**"You want more?" He laughed at her hunger.**

**She blushed and then looked away. Finally when he said nothing, she looked at him. "Yes please, you… you promised to take me to my limit."**

**He laughed as they lay in the bed among the pillows as he was stroking her. "I know and I will…" he kissed her and then pulled away. He folded her over a pillow looking down at her hot pink tight little ass. "Don't fight me... relax…" starts to kiss her butt and running her tongue along her. "You said to your limit baby... I keep my promises"**

**"Angelus?" She implored in a small-confused whimper as she realized his intentions. She tried to get up. "No Angelus... please..." She was whimpering at the feelings she was getting from him. He felt caring and gentle, with a need to please her. She was thrusting slightly back to him moaning in pleasure as he slowly inserted his tongue into her rear opening and flicked with his tongue. "Please... please do it..."**

**Out of sight, she didn't see him rubbing his erection with oil. He pulled his tongue out and slowly inserted his oiled finger and smiled as she clenched down on his finger hard. He groaned. "God you're tight…" he murmured in awe of her as he pulled the finger out and inserted it and another again.**

**Buffy whimpered, still nervous about this new sensation but unconsciously pushed back into him as he slowly inserted two fingers reveling in her tightness and the sensation of her enjoyment. Anticipation built in him for the tight feeling of her hot ass around his straining cock and her pleasure when he did it.**

**She groaned at the double intrusion, still fearing the pain that she thought would come, but it was dulled by the pleasure she experienced. He removed the fingers and then replaced them. When she felt it initially, she thought it was another finger then she realized it was his cock when the head popped in. He had a lot of lube on and was being very slow as he was filling her.**

**She cried out and squirmed for a minute panicking, until the gentleness came through to her as he held her and stroked her. "Relax baby, let me in... Feel the sensation... relax." She got used to him and relaxed around him. He slid his cock in more until he is almost all the way in, watching as her head fell onto the bed.**

**He finally has it all the way in. He fills with pride and happiness. She can feel his happiness with her. She whimpers at the deep feeling. Content with him, pushes back at him softly. He starts to thrust slowly pull out and then reinsert it then he starts to thrust more vigorously.**

**She cried out at the pleasure/pain as he reaches around and played with her clit. Her head was arching back off the bed as she was thrusting down into his hand. He began to thrust hard and rapidly building her tension.**

**She was whimpering low and softly. He stroked in and out with long luxurious strokes while stimulating her clit building her tension... smiling at her unconscious thrusting back to meet his thrusts.**

**She is molded clay in his hand, soft and pliable with the attentions. Completely possessed she arched her back. "Angelus. Oh god..." she was purring as the tension built. He ran his nails down her back in a sign of dominance and of pleasure. She purred.**

**He looked up at the ceiling... and when glanced down his eyes were yellow and he was slightly transformed into game face. He grabbed her hips roughly and thrust into her hard with hard rapid strokes.**

**She had been almost ready to beg him to do anything with her. She screamed out with pleasure, turned her head to the side baring her throat ready for him. While slamming into her, he bared his fangs, leaned forward, and growled in her ear. "Come for me Slayer." He slammed into her hard while rubbing her clit with short rapid circles.**

**As he was thrusting into her, listening to her screams of pleasure. She was coming hard clenching hard on him as he sank his fangs. She came hard again as he drank her blood upon orgasm.**

**He had to fight hard to stop the draw and not kill her in the feed. Finally, he could stop and he just licked the wound as they both came down.**

**Buffy was whimpering softly. "Oh god, good god…" She murmured over and over as he stroked her back gently. He slowly pulled out of her and lay on his side and pulled her to his side. She was gasping for breath, as she snuggled into him, feeling contentment and love for him "Oh Angelus…" both a cry of pleasure and of fear for what she was feeling.**

**He laughed as he stroked her gently like one would stroke a spooked thoroughbred. She was shaking slightly. He kissed her deeply. "So little one did you see stars?" He asked in a deep growl that was almost a purr.**

**"Yes, that was the limit?" It was more of a statement than a question. She asked burying her face in his neck feeling his… love?**

**"No baby there is no limit... I just wanted to push your boundaries. Choirboy treats you like glass, and your not. You're the Slayer. You have all the abilities and toleration of a vampire. He should treat you as such. To treat you with any less cheapens you. But, too much too soon over whelms the senses... the effect is lost..."He stroked her and fondled her hair.**

**"But what you did… Angel will never do that, it's not part of him anymore." A sad smile danced on her lips.**

**"Oh it's a part of him Slayer... because I am a part of him... you just need to demand of him what you want... When you demand... he **_**will**_** provide..."**

**"Yeah… but **_**you**_** won't be there, just him." She frowned not willing to admit her feelings for him as she idly stroked his chest.**

**He smiled. "No I am there... I am always there... reach out and feel him with your**

**senses... I am always there... You're bonded to the two of us, and we are both there... demand what you need and want and I assure you, you will get it...**

**"But, it will be him doing it all, you'll still be locked away?" She looked up at him feeling his emotions and what only could be love and admiration for her.**

**He sighed as he enveloped her in his arms. "I don't know... we will have to see."**

**"Angelus? Why do you love me, is it because he does?" She had to know.**

**"Initially, yes... I would see you through his perceptions and view... When I hunted, I would never allow myself to like a slayer...they were only to be killed. Your constant interaction and trust while often foolhardy, is touching..."**

**She kissed him and snuggled closer to him, feeling safe and protected and loved. "I am privy to his most internal emotion and thoughts Buffy... I know what choirboy feels for you and why... and I found I agreed with him. He is too shy, insecure and unsure to reach for what we both needed... I am not… And now it will have opened him up, for both of you."**

**"That's the other reason you came here. At dawn Angel can't leave here. He will be stuck her in his house of old to face what he had always wanted and his dreams with a woman who loves him…"**

**" And a woman who wants to be fulfilled as is a woman's right. Yes. He will have to deal. Come here..." He embraced her and snuggled down and held her**

**She smiled. "You thought it all out didn't you?" The feeling of contentment filled him as she snuggled into him relaxing against him.**

**"Yes. Thinking is all I have left..." He told her, whispering into her hair.**

**"Angelus... I love you." It was a small whisper, and without his vampiric hearing he would never had heard it. "God knows Angel will hate me for it… but I do!"**

**"I love you too Slayer. God help **_**me**_** for it. I know choirboy will be pissed... but he'll have to deal. You have the best of both worlds. You don't have to choose between us... you get us both."**

**"I hope he can." She told him with a sad whisper.**

**"He has no choice... the bonding is for ever." Angelus heads lay against hers as she lay against his shoulder.**

**"But I **_**don't**_** have you both, I don't know if he'll ever let you out again, or what... it's so hard." Tears filled her eyes.**

**"Hush and rest, you are exhausted and need to sleep... only time will tell." She nodded in agreement and shut her eyes as he stroked her gently. Angelus held her gently as she went to sleep.**

_**DAWN**_

**Angel awoke to find himself in the bedroom in the mansion with Buffy snuggled in his arms. He thought back, and remembered everything that happened while Angelus was in control...**

***My god she loves Angelus!* He thought with horror as he looked at her. She stirred but just snuggled into him. *I love her and she loves Angelus. I am caught in an eternal triangle... I am bound to her forever... and I am not the one she loves!* He was beginning to feel ill. *she prefers him. He is better in a fight... obviously better at pleasing her sexually... * His thoughts spiraled out of control.**

**Buffy stirred, beginning to wake as Angel's feelings began to imprint themselves on her mind. She whimpered at the depth of his pain, opening her eyes and looking up at him she met him with a hesitant sleepy smile. "Morning Angel."**

**He just held her, a deep painful ache in his heart. He felt like someone had punched his heart out. Buffy felt his pain and she leaned up and kissed him softly. "How are you? Angel, what's wrong?" Initially she was puzzled then thinking back she shut her eyes as she realized what he was responding to. "Oh god! Angel…" A small plea to him as her went up to his face. *He must hate me***

**He looked at her, a keen feeling of loss tearing through him. He rubbed his face into her hand. Loss overwhelmed him. "Angel, honey please… I'm so confused. I know and I love you, you're my soul mate, the man I want to be with always. I love you but I also love him.." She finally voiced her biggest secret to him.**

**He swallowed and finally found his voice amidst the shattered remains of his heart. "I love you enough that if it what you want… I will step back and release him permanently."**

**"No Angel!" The thought of losing hum forever terrified her. I can't explain it, but I love **_**both**_** of you... for different things…" She was ashamed and she avoided looking him in the eye.**

**He watched as she told him verbally but she was avoiding looking him in the eyes. He had lost, lost the love of his life, his world. He felt like he had ground glass in his chest. His woman loves another. A fucking Demon for Christ's sake!**

**Tears formed in her eyes. "Please Angel, I don't understand it... or know what to do… He makes me feel different things. But you, you're my world. I didn't mean for it to happen..."**

**Anger filled him at that point. "Tell me! What does he make you feel? I have treated you with the utmost respect. I have always made sure your needs came first... I have always kept you foremost at all times... where did I fail? Didn't I love you enough? Didn't I make love to you enough to please you?"**

**Buffy turned away from him, tears falling freely. "I don't know, the things he does to me it sets me free, drives me wild. Angel you're my world, my very being, I'd die without you…"**

**Angel morphed into vampire visage fangs flashing in the light as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back into him arching her back. "Do you want it rough? Is that it? Do you think Angleus is the only one who can be rough?" He was flailing and he knew it.**

**Buffy was crying held in his painful grasp. "Angel, please not like this..."**

**"Oh you'll take it from him but not me!"**

**"No I don't think that, Angel I love you, my very soul does... no! I don't know…"**

**"NO you really don't know... I feel that. That is what is killing me... I felt horrible allowing Angelus access to you... I was afraid he would traumatize you... I sure as hell didn't expect him to steal you!" Angel snapped at her.**

**Buffy couldn't deny his words. "Please Angel, I love you, that's all I know. I love both of you and I can't stop the way I feel...I didn't mean for it to happen..." She was sobbing hard as she lay on the bed.**

**Angel rolled out of the bed and stood. "Well I sure as hell never meant for it to happen either!" He turned and walked out of the bedroom.**

**"Please Angel..." She went as far as the door and just stood there sobbing uncontrollably. She collapsed against it as she realized he was not there.**

**Angel walked briskly to the far end of the mansion, paced a bit and then went into the nursery. Sitting on the bed He looked at his life. ... *Vampire who makes a nursery... what a fucking joke. She loves Angelus!* In anger he smashed his fist into the changing table splintering it, driving the splinters into his hand ***_**He**_** drives her wild!* He sat fuming on the bed watching the blood seep out of his wounds and into the carpet with detached fascination.**

**Angelus had watched the whole thing and decided to bait Angel.**** What's the matter choirboy... annoyed I got your woman? **

**Angelus snarled at his soul's captor. ****Fuck you, you son of a bitch...**

**Angelus chuckled. ****No thank you, she did that quite well, thank you! **

**Angel was so enraged he could just do a mental scream. ****ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH I am bound forever to a woman who loves another!**

**Angelus roared. ****Quite a bitch when the other man is inside you also! **

**Anger flowed in Angel. ****You are not me you sanctimonious bastard! **

**Angel shut down communication with Angelus. That way led madness. Angel walked over to the window and grabbed the curtain string as he sat down. He needed to do something!**

**Buffy walked into the room, seeing him at the window Angel! Pure terror in her feelings as she saw him siting on the rocking chair holding the string to a window with an eastern exposure. He looked up at her cry as she ran to him, throwing herself at him. He was not aware he has the string.**

**"Dear god, Angel please...!" She tried to take it away from him. He watched detachedly as she takes the curtain string away from him. He was confused and disoriented. He felt her terror at the thought of losing him running through her. "Please Angel, hate me if you have to, but don't hurt yourself over me, I'm not worth it!"**

**"I can't... I can't hate you." He told her softly.**

**She put her hand on his cheek. "You should, I hurt you more than anyone…"Just the thought of that made her ill**

**"Buffy, Your a 16 year old girl... you don't know your own heart... Angleus had no right to form the consort bond." He told her sadly. She was a child who lived only sixteen years and maybe could partially remember nine.**

**"I love you and all the while I am hurting you, it's my fault for this angel, I knew what I was getting into with him I had the chance of getting out. But I wanted it…" She finally admitted her big sin. She had **_**wanted **_**Angelus.**

**"Buffy do you realize this bond is forever... for as long as we both exist? There is no out... there is no "divorce". I am you bondsmate for life... and in my case un-life. We are bonded to you for as long as you live." He told her. He felt ill, consort bonded with a woman who loved another.**

**"Yes. She said with a small sigh while sitting at his feet, head buried in her hands. Guilt ran through her. "I know Angel, I'm so sorry."**

**"So here I am Buffy. I am in love you and I am bonded with you for as long as you live... and you love another... I belong to you heart, mind, body, and soul... and you love and want another!" Rage flowed through him at himself for being there and at her for loving Angleus.**

**"I love you both Angel, can't you feel that too?" She asked in a small voice.**

**"No. I feel your guilt and your shame Buffy... I feel your distress at hurting me... and your distress at the problem... I feel your love for Angelus and your fear of my response to it... But your 'love' for me? No I don't feel it... not at all. I don't feel the love and the warmth that used to infuse you when you saw me and touched me. I don't feel the passion and the joy from my touch..." His voice cracked and bloodstained rears filled his eyes. "What I **_**do**_** feel is guilt, shame and distress when you see me... I feel fear as to my reaction to the fact you love another... and the guilt you feel for loving another..."**

**"That's because I'm terrified of you and for you… I swore myself to you and then turned round and stabbed you in the back, and fucked Angelus. The love is there, it's just buried under the shame and guilt, because that's what's covering me…"**

**"What do you want from me Buffy? You want me say it's ok you fucked Angelus and liked it better than when you made love with me? Buffy you have been my only reason to exist since I saw you at Hemery. ... When you don't exist in my world what do I have to exist for? You want us both? What do you want me to do, release him every other night so you can fucking have us both?" Anger flashed in his eyes. He was cuckolded by his fucking demon by his woman and he hated it.**

**"I can't see you without seeing you near that window and knowing that if you had died it would have been my fault." She looked at him with large tear filled eyes. "I don't know want I want, I want you both, I love you both for different reasons, I didn't mean for this to happen... " She feel to the floor in a heap against the wall cradling her head in her hands. "NO! I don't know Angel I just don't know...!**

**"Well when you figure out what you want... let me know! Because I sure as hell don't know!" He snapped at her. It tore him up she was crying over him, but he saw no solution.**

**She looked up at him sobbing again. "You're right, I shouldn't even be near you right now, it's the last thing you want isn't it?" She was rocking like a little girl hugging herself in her pain.**

**"I have the feeling no matter what you finally figure out in this... I'm fucked." Angel stood up and walked out of the room steeling himself against her cries.**

**Angel walked from room to room a restless ghost. Of all the options in his life, he never once thought there was even a slimmest chance in hell his demon would steal his Slayer...**

**Buffy stayed where she was just thinking, then she crawled to the bed and laid down curled up in a ball on it crying her heart out. *Maybe I should just go and never come back. Oh god Angelus you knew this would happen* She gather her strength after a while and got up heading downstairs intending to leave.**

**Angel found himself in the kitchen staring out the one way mirroring. He had it done so he could look out the windows without getting burned. He felt her thoughts and feelings. *She is going to leave me... Oh god even if I have to share her with that mother fucker Angleus... I can't stand her to leave me...***

**He met her on the stairs blocking her egress. "No you're not leaving... that isn't an option."**

**She shut her eyes. She couldn't look at him. "Angel please, it will be easier for you like this"**

**"No… No it won't be. That is where you're wrong. Losing you entirely is intolerable. You walk out that door... I will be right behind you... a guilt trip yes... but a promise I assure you" he looked at her coldly.**

**"Oh God please Angel, don't do this to me, punish me if you have to, but not like this, please..." She begged as the realty of his threat sank home. "I can't stand hurting you like this..."**

**" I just will not tolerate you running away from this... You started it... you will stick around and finish it. It's done... I didn't plan it, you didn't plan it. Now we need to deal with this. You didn't mean to serve me my liver on a plate... But it is a meal I have to eat anyway and damn it you'll stay for the full course!"**

**She looked at him her eyes full of pain. "Angel, please… what do you want from me? You want me to stay, and make me beg for forgiveness, punish me, what?" She asked in a desperate whimper.**

**" I am not going to punish you. I never wanted to. What do I want from you? I want you love me like you used to...exclusively... but I am not going to get it... I want you to love me enough to let me work through the pain and the betrayal and not abandon me. Is that so hard to understand? I want you... I need you... I love you. Yeah I hurt like hell... and I feel I was betrayed. But not enough to want you out of my life..." He looked at him. She couldn't have hurt him worse than if she had staked him. The pain was almost a palpable thing in his eyes.**

**"OK, you want me to stay? That's it? But I don't understand why, I hurt you and I am hurting you just by being here…" She was at a loss why he would still want her.**

**"You will hurt me worse by going... If you decide you have to leave... that you don't want me anymore... If you're going to leave me... do us both a favor and stake me on the way out the door... I didn't make the rock and I didn't make the hard place I am trying to deal with what I have been given to deal with here..." Angel hunkered against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair.**

**"All right I'll stay, you know I can never do that, I know, you're the innocent in this." She snapped.**

**"There are no innocents. I freed Angelus to save your life and the bargain I made with him gave him access to you...You, I and Giles felt it necessary to ask him questions, and once again the pact I made with him gave him access to you... I knew better, I know what a manipulative sweet talking bastard he is..." Angel sighed.**

**Buffy was animated. "But we could have kept him busy and he gave me the chance to go. Angel this is purely my fault. He wasn't the villain this time. He gave it to me straight and I made my own choices and now **_**we **_**have to pay for them."**

**"Why because a newly arouse virgin wanted to have a little spice? Come on Buffy, give me a better reason. You're almost seventeen and he held out a tantalizing piece of bait and you took it hook line and sinker. Buffy that was his hunting style for over a hundred and fifty years... don't think I haven't seen it work... it does, and well..."**

**"We can't blame him singly, Angel, I'm the one you're mad at, the one who fell in." She shut her eyes and shuddered. "I need a shower, I need to get clean..."**

**"You right Buffy... I can't blame him... he is a demon. His mode of operandi was that... but I can't blame you entirely... I awoke the sensuous virgin and left an opening he walked right into... I blame me for making it all a possibility..."**

**Shaking slightly as things began to hit her. "Angel, it's not your fault, you did what you had to!"**

**"Buffy, I still did them. To save your life I would do them again in a heartbeat. Now we have to learn to live in probably the most bizarre love triangle in history. Just as you are bonded to me, you are bonded to Angelus... you are the bonded consort to both of us. I am sure that added to the problem. You could feel his emotions..."**

**She thought about it and realized that was a very major part. "Angel, can we go back to the bedroom, I really don't feel good, I guess it is shock setting in. Yes I could. Angel what exactly does a consort **_**do**_**?"**

**He walked over and scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. "A consort loves and supports their partner... feels their emotions and knows when they feel one thing and says another... A consort knows when to slap their consort around or to hug them. You can't lie to you consort..." She huddled against him seeking his protection automatically, craving the contact. He smiled at that little act of love and trust.**

**"A consort knows when it is time to stop talking, and knows when it is time to make love to show the meaning of the feelings inside. A consort accepts the negative feelings... knowing they will pass, and beneath them hidden by the negative passion is the consort bond... untarnished and untouched..." He stopped next to the bed and lowered her onto it**

**She gazed up at him. "Angel, it can't be faked can it, the feelings?"**

**"No baby they can't be faked... not in a consort bond."**

**She pulled him to her and he dropped on his knees next to the bed while she buried her face in his neck. "So can you feel what he feels and vice versa?"**

**"You ask id I can I feel what Angelus feels? I have spent eighty plus years trying **_**not**_** to feel what he feels… but yes I can do so if I so choose... I know he feels what I feel... I often make him uncomfortable with my emotions..."**

**She swallowed this would hurt them both like hell. She shut her eyes. "Tell me… Please tell me, was I was wrong about him?" Knowing he knew really what she asked.**

**"No. You were not wrong about him... he loves you... with all the innocence of a creature first beginning to love he loves you... I was there experiencing the entire thing as it happened Buffy. I was inside Angelus at the time you two were loving each other." His voice got cold and flat at the end. It had just about killed him.**

**Shuts her eyes, *damn* as her head feel against him limply as she felt the pain swell up in /angel again form that memory. Feelings of hopelessness flooded through her to Angel through the bond. "God Angel, what are we going to do?"**

**"What we have to do...deal"**

**She looked up at him tears in her eyes. "Can we?"**

**" I love you with all my essence, I love you with my heart, mind, body and soul if that means accepting you loving Angelus then I have to ... because I can't leave you and survive... You're just going to have to accept I don't like the idea. It makes me feel cheap, used and unwanted... and love me even though I am a spoiled brat who find he has to share his toys and doesn't want to. I don't like to share..." he looked at her with a wry smile.**

**He reached up and cupped his cheek, watching his reaction closely. Buffy smiled sadly then kissed his cheek. "I know, will he?"**

**"He never had a problem sharing in the past... but then he was never in love before... so who the hell knows... time will tell. But you know what I want to see? I am dying to see how you explain this all to Giles! Because that is all the punishment I need to see... you explaining it... in detail to Giles!"**

**Angel burst out into laughter with a tinge of hysteria to it. "I want to film it. I think it will make fascinating watcher reading in the diaries too... for the watcher council..." he dissolved into near hysterical giggles and just held her.**

**Buffy groaned. "I'm not thinking about that till later. So we're OK?"**

**"Yes we are ok... it will be rough around the edges... but we'll deal" he pulled her into his embrace and stroked her softly. "I love you Buffy"**

**Buffy smiled while nuzzling his throat. "Thank god! I love you too Angel"**

First 4r


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Series**  
** First 5 The Castle**  
** By : ****Lady Sirona **  
** Rated NC17 [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral and anal sex, blood**  
** play, BDSM, roleplay**  
** Spoilers: Up to Bad Eggs then the universe splits off from there**

**The Castle**  
Joyce came into Buffy's room as she was packing a bag. She still couldn't believe that her baby was bonded to that vampire Angelus. They had decided for her to live with her mother but Joyce knew it was only a manner of time before her baby moved in with him. "Going somewhere for the weekend?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Uummm, Angelus has something planned for the weekend, a total surprise." Buffy seemed both frustrated and intrigued by the thought.

Joyce sat on Buffy's bed playing with her pet stuffed pig Mr. Gordo. "Are you and Angelus OK Buffy? I mean this bonding and consort thing is hard, at least it is hard for me. I have a problem trying to realize my baby is almost as good as married and I didn't even get to go to a ceremony… "

Buffy sat nest to her mother taking her hand. "I am so sorry mom, but in a few years we'll have a proper one, I promise"

Joyce looked at their joined hands. "I know... it is too weird to marry at your age. But you are still married, with all the responsibilities of marriages also... " She shivered to think her baby having sex with that THING! He was so large, and god knows if he hurt her much. She knew he bite her during sex!

Buffy laughed. "Yeah and then a few on top. Like saving the world now and then"

Joyce looked totally embarrassed and Buffy realized the responsibility she was talking about was sex. "Well if you have any questions, you'll ask me right?"

Buffy smiled at her mom. "It's OK we are good that way too. And you'll be the first person I ask if I have questions."

"Oh I am glad... it is such an integral part of a good relationship." Joyce babbled much to Buffy's humor.

"That's good." Joyce said as they heard Angelus's characteristic knock on the front door.

Joyce jumped up. "Do you want to go let him in or shall I go down and send him up?"

Buffy looked at her partial packing and sighed. "Uumm send him up? I still have packing to do here and I could use his help in deciding what to take since I have no idea what we are doing."

Joyce nodded and went downstairs to open the door on the handsome vampire that had saved her and Willow's life and stole her baby. He was in leather pants and a silk shirt with leather jacket and was just debonair. "Hello Angelus... Wow you look good tonight!"

"Thank you Mrs. Summers. Is Buffy's in her room?" Angelus was always polite to Joyce. Knowing she saw Angelus in kill mode embarrassed him and he tried to make it up to her. Joyce nodded.

Buffy heard Angelus come up stairs and into her room and she looked at the doorway. Angelus was leaning in the doorway. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black leather boots, tight black leather pants and a red silk shirt, open at the neck. He had a wry smile and wicked glint in his eye. Buffy jaw dropped looking at him he looked magnificent. "A ready to go?" he asked huskily kissing her lips.

Buffy nodded. "You look amazing."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her hungrily and demandingly. This was far beyond what Angelus normally would do in her mother's house. "I had to broaden the wardrobe... choirboy's clothes were far too plain." He chuckled.

Buffy was stunned and looked up at him. "Angelus? "

Angelus laughed. "Took you long enough. Is it that hard to tell us apart?" he know he was teasing her. She always picked up quickly on when he was out even when he didn't change the clothes.

Buffy hugged him and bit her lower lip almost ashamed at the raw sensuality that went through her knowing it was Angelus. How could one cheat on a single person with two personalities? She felt she was cheating on Angel in a way by her delight in Angelus. "I wasn't even thinking it would be you.." She murmured into this chest

" I know." He took a grim delight in her response to him.

"You and Angel planned this?" she asked quietly. In a way she wanted him to have given permission for her to be with Angelus and not have Angelus just taking over.

"We have the weekend. Let's enjoy it. Are you ready to go? I want to be in LA before midnight. Anything you don't have, screw it, we'll buy it if you need it. Time to turn the virgin into the vixen." Angelus had a large predatory grin she recognized as Angelus as his worst. He picked up her bag and headed down stairs.

"Angelus with money, I'm happy." she said not realizing how it sounded regarding Angelus.

Joyce met them downstairs looking questionably at them her mothering instinct told her not to let he baby go off for the weekend with this man, but her mind remind her they were bonded and married vampire fashion so it was stupid to argue.

Angelus handed Joyce a business card. "My cell phone in case of emergency." He led Buffy out of the house and down the steps before she saw the car waiting in the driveway. It was a black mustang with tinted windows. He put her luggage in the trunk next to his. He opened her door for her "Angelus, I'm impressed" she told him as she slid into the car. She leaned back into the leather seats and looked around. It had all the options one would want. "You have been busy, haven't you?"

Angelus chuckled as he slid into his side of the car his leather pants squeaking on the leather interior. "Like I said... Business."

Buffy chuckled. "Hhmmmm, remind me not to believe that from you again."

Angelus looked at her. "No you should... I was dealing with a lot of different forms of business

"Ohh, want to talk about it?" she asked slyly. Her mind was running a million miles a minute and she wanted to know what the plan was.

"Not particularly. I want most of it to be a surprise... I am taking you somewhere special." He reached over and opened the glove compartment and handed her an envelope. Inside the envelope is a California ID out to her, but her name was Buffy Summers-Boyle and her address was the mansion. It took her a moment to discover that her age was 21 instead of 17.

"Will you tell me why I'll need this?" she smiled at the name and the fact he got them, she could tell it was a real DMV ID and wondered how he got it.

"Because you have to be 21 to go to the Castle, and I want to take you to the Castle. I think you will enjoy it a lot... but you need to be 21 to enter and they scan for fake ID's." he told her. He had wanted to surprise her but he realized she would drive him nuts trying to figure it out and it was a drive to LA that he wanted to be pleasant

"The Castle? What's The Castle? I've never heard of it..." she looked at him. Once she had pried him out of that shell both Angelus and Angelus had been surprising her a lot.

It is a Dungeon for BDSM. Where people go to live or experience and role-play...

I am going to expose you to the D/s lifestyle. You seem to like it... we can play with it there. I think you will look fetching in a collar." He laughed

"Similar to what we have already done on our own?" she asked quietly.

Angelus laughed. "Yeah but a little more blatant and others will watch you submit..." he shifted in his seat as the thought of her submitting to him in public gave him a raging hard on.

She shivered to think about it. "I'm going to be your slave?"

"This weekend you're an owned slave. You're MINE. By wearing my collar you make all present know you are mine." He growled with the erotic response to that thought. " We need to come up with a safe word... which tells me your being pushed too far." He thought a bit and then smiled. "Indigo. Indigo tells me you have been pushed too far and to back off/comfort you. Red is the warning to stop everything."

Buffy thought a moment. "OK, fair enough, I won't have to use it though will I?" she wasn't too sure of this if he planned on pushing her until she screamed red. "How many years you been doing this for Angelus?

"You need to remember them, and if I am a proper Master, you won't have to use them. But you need to remember that I am not used to playing nice. So you need to know you can stop me cold if I get out of hand." He laughed at the expression on her face. "You ask how me many years? 245 - 80 = 165 I have been doing it about 165 years but I didn't worry often about my slaves surviving the experience though... I will tell you what I want you to do, you are going to the castle as part of your initial training."

Buffy was shocked. "Initial training? Angelus does Angel know what you have planned?

A stern look crossed Angelus face. "Rule number one... you do not mention or discuss Angel in my presence for the rest of the weekend. As far as you are concerned... he does not exist."

Buffy looked at him stunned. "But..." she trailed off.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh no mention. We will discuss it in pitiful detail Monday night, not before." She frowned obviously not liking it as he continued. "Rule number two. You will not wear panties or underclothes... unless I specifically tell you to. I want you nude under your clothes, so slide out of them right now." Buffy jerked around and stared at him. "Do as your told."

She fights the impulse to question him and he watches her with a wry grin. It was the first time he ever gave her a command she didn't want to do. Now started her real training. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she reached up and shimmied out of her panties. He dress showing more this than usual and for Buffy that is quite a lot. He took a deep breath and smelled her scent of arousal. She obviously liked it.

"Rule number three. You are MINE. While at the Castle you are on display as my slave and anyone may look at you but no one may touch you. Do you understand?

Buffy nodded. "That's easy I wouldn't let anyone else touch me." she said softly as she reached behind her and undid her bra and slid out of it with her shirt on as women could do that endlessly fascinated him.

"Rule number four. You must display yourself to me and to whomever I chose, when I chose, without argument." She bit her lip at that but said nothing so he continued. " Rule number five. Discipline is of my choosing and for my reasons and may be for no other reason than it would please me to discipline you in a certain manner. When you bear discipline, you bear it as a gift for me... do you understand?"

"What kind of discipline Angelus?" She was obviously quite nervous but trying not to show it.

"That is my choice and you will experience it... if I push you past you limit you have your safe words." He put his hand on her thigh sliding it up to the list juncture of the thighs where he petted her pussy hairs gently and she moaned and shifted in the seat to give him easier access. He smiled and slowly and teasingly slid a finger into her moist heat. "You will call me Master or Mi Lord, or My Lord Angelus, while we are in scene." Enjoying when she gasped with pleasure and thrust down to drive him deeper. She is always so responsive. He pulled away and put his finger in his mouth and licked her juices off his finger as she sat there trying to think with her head thrown back and her chest heaving with passion.

"Rule number six. You never come without expressed permission. I want you aroused and hot at all times, ready for my hand mouth or cock anytime anywhere."

She looked at him almost scandalized. "Angelus... I can't do that!"

He looked over at her and smirked, her wet passion at odds with her outrage. He could smell her juices as the liquid sank into the leather seat. "Then you will be disciplined for failure." He said sternly.

She looked at him squirming with an erotic desire to do it and a fear of doing it. "Angelus…"

He ignored her. "Rule number seven. You will not kill any vampire while you are in scene unless it is directly to save a life, yours or someone else's. There are NO exceptions. You will need to control the Slayer instinct when around other vampires."

"Vampires? Why would I have to...? What is this place Angelus?": she was feeling insecure.

"The Castle caters to the vampire community of LA... It could go very ugly for me if I bring the Slayer into the Castle and you start killing. Blood sports are a sub category of BDSM, and that is where the vampires fit in. Many are not 'hunters', as you know vampires. They do not hunt and kill human prey. I had a reputation in the turn of the century, Slayer Killer. Can you imagine my rep if I show up with the current Slayer as my Consort and slave? I could care less what the hunters think, but the night watchers will be impressed.

Buffy nodded. "OK they don't bite and I won't stake, is that good enough? I'm not going to bow to any other vampires Angelus."

" No I will not ask that of you ever." He reached over and took her hand and kissed it.

"I will be permissive with you... that will be my style of training... and you should be very receptive to my directions, which may be very subtle. I am permissive in that I do not expect you to assume uncomfortable positions. I do not require that you be silent at all times, and not touch me unless I direct it, etc. Yeas I will be soft on you. Some may think too much, but I have no desire to trigger any Slayer reflexes... " He had a wry smile and she realized her being the Slayer was a Major turn on for him

"So I can touch you, thank god, the one thing I do need for support. Let me guess as the Slayer I can take more physical stimulation than most mortals can right?" She asked as they turned into a large parking lot with a large castle.

"Oh yeas... it will be interesting to see your limits..." he licked his lips in anticipation and his cock was rock hard with the thought. She swallowed, suddenly very nervous.

He parked the car, got out and walked around the car stopping at the trunk. He then opened her door and stood there with a jeweled collar and a fine chain leash. She looked at it and swallowed. They had played with a collar and leash in their home, but never in public! "Do you submit to me and will you signify that submission to me in public by wearing my Collar?" he asked quietly.

She looked him in the eye and then ducking her head nodded baring her neck to him. He sighed as he placed the collar gently around her neck, assuring it was snug but not too tight. He then took the leash and held it in his hand. "With this I signify that I am your Master, and I will be responsible and assure you safety at all times."

Angelus pulled a little and she instinctively pulled back, unused to the action. Angelus grinned; her difficulty made her submission all the sweeter since it wasn't second nature to her. "When walking with me on the leash, you will walk a pace or two behind me at all times. If I drop it, you will stay at the location unless I directly order you to move or I take the leash back up." She nodded quietly.

Angelus turned toward her and then pulled her into a heated embrace kissing her roughly.

He knew she could feel his hard erection through the leather pants... he was incredibly excited. She hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. "You love this idea, having me like this?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, yes I do. Say the word and I will return you to your vanilla existence in Sunnydale and never embark on this again... Do you want to do this Buffy? If you're going to back out this is the time" he hissed under his breath. The pain that would cause him was blatant in his eyes.

"I'll do it, but you do have a lot of rules to follow." She told him while running her hand over his silk shirt.

Angelus laughed. "Actually I have very few. Are you sure Buffy? Are you sure? Do you want to continue?" he asked seriously.

Her jaw dropped. "FEW? You know how I go with rules, to me that's a lot. I never do react well with authority figures…" She drifted off. It isn't what you tell the man who has you on a leash.

"I know. That is what makes you submitting to me so erotic." He murmured into her ear breathless. All the power of The Vampire Slayer submitting to his command, the power rush was incredible. This was so much better than fighting and killing them he thought to himself.

She nodded and signified her submission by assuming the position, a step behind him so she is being led on the leash. He led her into the castle where they showed their ID's and read the rules of the castle and they were inside.

They stood in an alcove to get their bearing and to allow her the fist time seeing a real life BDSM Dungeon. Another couple stopped after clearing though the door. The man stopped and the woman walking 5 paces behind him stopped. She started to strip. Buffy watched amazed as the woman strips out of the simple shift dress, and soon she is wearing nothing but her collar while her Master remains dressed. Once she was nude they continued. Angelus looked at Buffy's expression and laughed. "I wouldn't even think of it. Buffy I am not cruel... to you at least. He by the way, is 'strict', and she likes it." She nodded, as she understood now the difference between a strict and a permissive Master.

Angelus led her though the people in all forms of dress and undress, chains and leashes and rope. They left the Bondage Area and he led her to a place called the Palace. They entered and her vampire senses went off like rockets.

"Cool it." he whispered to her, as he felt her going into battle mode. He nonchalantly looked around and pulled her into him hoping those present would read her adrenaline rush she had as excitement, and not a Slayer going into killmode.

Buffy was alarmed at the feel of so many vampires in a closed in space. She was looking around pulling at the leash. A young man saw Angelus and his whole face lit up and he walked over to them. Her vampire sense got stronger the closer he got. This guy was a vampire.

The man smiles. "Angelus! How good to see you!" He hugged Angelus and looked at the woman he has on a leash, startled to see that she was a human. ANGELUS has a PET? She seemed to be keeping Angelus between him and her, unusual.

Angelus smiled. "Hi Paul... how long has it been, two years?" he put a hand on her to calm her. She relaxed a bit with the touch but was far from relaxed.

Paul nodded. "Come into the inner sanctum, we need to catch up."

Angelus nodded and led Buffy to a door in the back of the room with a sign 'Inner Sanctum - Invitation Only'. Above the door was a placard with "enter of you own free will" Upon entering she saw there were only 5 other vampires there. She felt better. Five she could kill.

Paul led them to a booth. Angelus signaled for her to get in and she slid in first and he slid in next to her putting him between her and any vampires. She was secure up against a wall. Paul slid in the other side and she slowly started to relax.

Paul was curious about the submissive Angelus had but knew better than to ask questions. "So Angelus... what is up with you? Last I heard you were going to be shadowing the new Hellmouth Slayer.

Angelus chuckled. "Well you could say I did that." Buffy turned and looked at Angelus a question in her eyes as she put a hand on Angelus leg under the table.

Paul sighed. "Now Angelus, you know the rules… " Paul drifted off looking at Angelus and then at Buffy. "There is something about you... You didn't... Who the hell did you... Jesus Angelus... Your consort bonded!" he looked again closer at Buffy in shock. "With a with a HUMAN? Are you fucking crazy?" Angelus just shrugged.

Buffy looked at Paul anger in her eyes feeling totally insulted and not sure why. She tensed up ready to stake him, she had a few hidden on her and was more than willing to stake the vampire bigot. Angelus grabbed her thigh to stop her instinctive move.

Angelus shrugged again. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He said simply while stroking her thigh in a calming manner. Last thing he needed was a brassed off Slayer killing his friends. It would get him talked about for centuries. "There have been a lot of changes for me Paul. I would advise you not to be insulting to my wife."

Paul held his hands up in apology. "I am sorry Angelus... I just can't envision you as the suicide type, that is all. It was never in your make up... "

Angelus shrugged uncomfortable with the trend to the conversation. "People change... vampires change." He felt her relax into him and wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad sign.

Paul tried to change the Subject. "So tell me... how did it go shadowing the Slayer?"

Buffy leaned into Angelus and whispered into his ear forgetting vampiric hearing. She might as well yell it. "Why are you suicidal, Master, very low whisper

Paul looked at her in shock. "She doesn't know?"

Angelus frowned at Paul wondering if it was too late to stuff his mouth with garlic. "No, she doesn't know."

"What don't I know?" she asked more forcibly. Gone was the submissive and at the table sat his spouse who was well on her way to mega pissed.

Angelus glared at Paul and then looked and faced Buffy telling her what he wanted to break to her easier. "The bond is forever, and when one of the couple dies, the other usually follows very shortly. They cannot live apart after experiencing the bond. Bonding to a human is essentially a suicide act by a vampire, since they always outlive their partner, unless they bring them across. Which is what usually happens. I know you will never consent to being brought across, that is why I didn't bother to mention it."

Buffy stared at him in horror. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Angelus shrugged and mumbled "you didn't ask?" and was rewarded with a blow to the chest he knew if he had been human would have left bruises and broken bones. Paul had decided it would be best to disappear and had slipped out of the booth and away form the impending marital spat. Buffy just looked at Angelus with a mix of horror and anger flowing through her. "When I die you'll die?"

Angelus sighed. He never wanted to discuss it. "Buffy it is a moot point. We are bonded forever. I want this bonding. After you die I don't care if I live or die."

"I don't like it Angelus, I can't live knowing that when I die you will! I don't have a long life span. She thinks a moment. "What would happen if I was turned?"

"We will never know will we? And we will not discuss it..." He growled. He vowed never to turn another and Angelus was bound by Angelus's vow even if he wanted to.

Buffy wasn't so quick to drop it as Angelus had prayed. "But if I became a vampire, you wouldn't die and we'd be together forever... " She wrapped her mind around an idea she would have never considered before.

Angelus clenched his hands. "Stop discussion Buffy, Please!" he hissed. He grabbed her tightly. "Listen... I can't let myself even think that... you have made it very clear that you would rather die than turn... I can't look at it... I can't process it. If I start thinking about it... and start processing then I will break my vow... my vow to never turn anyone again... I will kill myself first... so it is out, do you understand?"

"Angelus, I would turn, if it meant keeping you alive, did Giles, and… Did they know about this? Forgets the damn rules, Angelus knows doesn't he? He didn't tell me either..."

"Giles knows... I do not plan to tell any of the others... I… we… never planned to tell you. But you know what... it didn't change anything. I didn't plan to exist past your the next dawn following your death

She shut her eyes. Trying to pull herself together. "What do you mean?" Buffy reached up and cupped his cheek making him look at the tears in her eyes. "Please, I don't want to be the cause of your death… I can't have that on my head."

"You won't be. Whatever kills you kills me, and trust me... whatever it was, it will precede me into hell." He pulled her closer to him enjoying her warmth.

She gave him a small smile. "Then you better keep me safe so that it's old age then."

Angelus sighed. "Enough talk of death ands suicide. I knew when I became a night watcher my life expectancy would be seriously shortened. It has been far worth more than I ever thought possible, and I would do it again in a moment and a heart beat."

Buffy nodded again and then giggling. "This isn't the way I'm used to you. I think you're picking up good habits..."

She looked at her thought an arched eyebrow. "Oh? How are you used to? Me as moping choir boy? Try again, no longer."

"No I mean you as you, all aggressive and power, its Angel I'm used to like this" she laughed and rubbed her face on his cheek. "OK I'm better now."

A robust blonde vampire walked over to them. He appeared to be about 25. Angelus looked up and caught a breath he didn't need. "Scott, how nice to see you."

Scott looked at Angelus and didn't seem happy with what he saw. "I had to come see for myself, about what Paul had said... you really are consort bonded with a human. Jesus Angelus, are you crazy?"

"We covered that" Angelus snarled and Buffy flinched. This was pissing him off, big time. She rubbed his thigh under the table trying to calm him. It didn't work; it just made him hornier.

Scott ignored the increased anger in Angelus. "Swell, lets get more personal. Rumor mill says you have had real contact with the Slayer."

Angelus shrugged not meeting Scott's eyes. "Well you could say that... "

"Fuck you, Angelus! You know the rule. NO Contact, No exceptions. Whistler is going to have your ass!" Buffy tensed knowing that Angelus' temper was very nasty. She flinched at Scott's words. Scott continued. "You wanted for a meeting... here… ten minutes... lose the pet." Scott turned and walked away leaving Angelus growling.

Buffy turned to him furious to be dismissed like a pet dog. "What's going on?" She could feel Angelus literally seething through the bond.

"I am getting called on the carpet for allowing myself contact with the Slayer. I wasn't supposed to have any personal contact. I was supposed to be in the shadows, helping in the dark, never heard never seen. Allowing her to kill me if she found me."

She leaned into him snuggling, letting her feelings flow through the bond, the love for him help soothing him. "I think we should tell them."

"Oh Right. Rub it in exactly how far I took contact?" he laughed dryly.

She flinched both at his word and his fear he was hiding with anger. "Yeah, but I'm coming with you, if they find out who you are, they'll freak.

"Your not supposed to come to the meeting." He told her, knowing it would do no good.

"Yeah but I am, besides, I want to go show them what kind of 'pet" I am." She was almost snarling at the word. "How dare they call me a pet?" She was seething with the insult.

" Any vampire who keeps a human is considered to have a pet." He told brutally aware how little of the actual vampire culture she really knew. "In fact, any human a vampire is involved with is called a pet... old hang over from hunting days when you could catch a human and basically keep them around like a pet... "

" Uumm ewwww, looks at him, bet you did that a lot You guys have such polite terms, think I will come with you, tell them exactly what I think.

"Actually I wasn't known to keep pets at all... I didn't care for them; noisy, messy and whiny..." he laughed at the big eyes she had looking at him as he summed up keeping human pets four stages down from a house dog. "It may not be politically correct, but fuck'em lets rock and roll." She nodded.

Several vampires in addition to Paul and Scott and a man in a floppy hat came to the booth. Buffy smiled sweetly at them in denial of moving. Angelus nodded to the man in the hat. He didn't feel like a vampire to Buffy, but she could sense he wasn't human. "Whistler" Angelus nodded.

Whistler looked the couple. "I thought Scott told you the pet was..." he drifted off and was just looking at Buffy. Then he looked back at Angelus, a pained expression on his face. "Oh for Christ's sake Angelus, you misbegotten flea bitten twit... you didn't!" The other vampires looked at him in confusion.

Buffy just smiled sweetly at Whistler with an expression Angelus long time ago learned about Buffy in battle, she was her worst. "Nice to meet you too." She said sweetly the sarcasm dripping in every word.

Paul tried to alleviate the tension by stating the obvious. "He is obviously consort bonded..."

Buffy looked at Whistler challenge in her eye. A look no sane demon or supernatural entity ever wants to see in The Slayer's eyes. "Now you have a problem with this?" She asked in her deadliest tone, shifting slightly for easy access to her stakes. Angelus had the feeling this was all going to hell fast.

Whistler whistled between his teeth. "Yeah... he is... TO THE SLAYER... that is the Hellmouth Slayer he has on a leash... Damnit Angelus, when we said no contact, we meant no contact... you stupid illiterate fool. We didn't mean for you to woo and bed the girl... Are you insane?"

Angelus was getting tired of everyone doubting his sanity. He had long gotten used to what others would call impossible. Buffy wasn't helping matter by tossing her head and showing off the collar. "Well now, since that's out in the open, was there something you wanted?" She asked cool. He sat down hard.

The vampires were torn between stay and watch the show and run like hell. Their mouths were open, staring at the sight not any vampire ever thought to see: The Slayer *willingly* wearing a vampire's collar, and him consort bonded to her. It was the stuff of legends.

Buffy had enough of the harassment. "Uumm, whatever your name is, you're going to piss me off soon and I'm not very nice when I'm pissed off. Whistler, nice name, now does this harassment on our weekend off have a purpose?"

The look Angelus gave Whistler was a warning. 'Don't fuck with her'. Wisely Whistler complied. "I am Whistler. I run the Night Watchers. We are the secrete force that backs the Slayers and the Watchers. WE have rules against fraternization with the Slayers. Angelus obviously blew that all to hell... Big time... I know how a consort bond works... which is lucky for Angelus... since we will never do anything to harm you... and you would definitely feel it if we filleted him alive and staked him to the wall."

The threat to Angelus outraged Buffy. "Yeah then you'll be happy to know that if I'm backed by Angelus, he is backed by me. Just you all remember he just happens to be my other half. And for your information he does his job. One more thing, let me tell you something, you guys, even consider disciplining him, or even telling him to leave me and I will come after every one of you. And there will be *no* night watchers." Her voice was low and calm and no vampire or demon at the table doubted touching Angelus would render them extinct.

Angelus grinned at Whistler. "I think you would only do it over her dead body... and between you and me, I'll bet on her."

Whistler nodded. "I figured that. I do however need to talk to you in private... Whistler got up and walked away from the table.

Angelus turned to her raises an eyebrow. "Stay... please. I will be OK"

Buffy looked at the vampires. They were far more scared of her than she was of them. "You're leaving me here with these guys?"

Angelus slid out of the booth chuckling. He walked over to Whistler. She ignored the vampires and watched Whistler and Angelus and they have a conversation, which was very animated, and in a language she didn't know. Whistler was obviously really upset. It ended with them walking back to the table and Whistler finishing up "You are fucking crazy!"

Angelus snarled. "I have no choice... so drop it." Whistler sighed and leaves followed by the other vampires.

Buffy slid into this arm and looked up at him. "Angelus? You going to tell me what that was all about?"

Angelus avoided her eyes. "He knows. He knows exactly about the duality, and he isn't happy."

Buffy chewed on her lower lip a bit. "What did he say?"

Angelus growled. "You heard him... I'm crazy." Angelus looked at her with an odd expression in his eyes. She could feel anticipation and some fear and bewilderment in him. She was confused at the mix of feelings in him, a maybe/maybe not feeling.

She kissed him on the chin. "I love you even if you are insane." She said softly. "Is something else, wrong?

He sighed. "I am counting on it... mumbles under his breath... "I have a surprise for you... I don't know how you are going to like it or take it... but it is too soon to give it to you...I am just nervous I guess."

She giggled. "You nervous, that's scary" She gave him a small smile as she reached up and rubbed the skin under the collar. She then rubbed Angelus' chest. "Are you OK? I'm proud of you, you didn't lose your temper. I wanted to rip his eyes out and use them as marbles."

He chuckled at her vehemence. He was influencing her thought the bond. "Yes, I am OK just a bit disoriented... I know you were angry, but thank you for not hurting them. As irritating as they are, they are my friends. I want to play… come on."

She nodded. "Yes Master "

He nodded at her response and he stroked her cheek gently with a small smile. They stood and walked out he seems to know the outlay of the Castle very well. She started feeling nervous thinking bout what she's getting into but trusts Angelus enough not to go past her limit.

He looked at her and suddenly remembered. He hadn't fed her. "Are you hungry? I forget you need to eat more than once a day" he asked her sheepishly.

"Uumm yeah, just a little, Master." She was still testing the word out, running the rules through her mind, trying to imprint them within her. He led her into a dark room and she realized it is a bar and a restaurant. The waitress dressed in a slave outfit with a collar but no leash led them to a table where there was only one chair. The place was dark and shadowy. She realized that no one could see anything very easily at any other table.

She heard Angelus sit. He then he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap so she was sitting on him facing the table. She could feel his erection without any difficulty. Her dress was up a bit and she could feel bare skin and she realized he had opened his pants. She gasped at the outrageousness of it and the sensation and squirmed slightly.

Angelus chuckled. "Figure out what you want to eat." He told her as he handed her the menu. She tried to read it but the feeling of him against her distracted her. He wasn't helping by stroking her buttocks under the dress. His hands were smooth and cool on her bare but. She moaned softly and looked around the room to see if anyone was noticing this. He chuckled again and shifted his hips and his erection presses into her. She moaned softly almost dropping the menu.

Angelus whispered huskily in her ear. "No one else concerns you slave. You have a task... figure out what you want to eat." He chuckled again at her response to being called a slave for the first time, but he knew she realized it excited her too. She started reading the menu again

The waitress came back "Have you decided?" Buffy was annoyed she ignored her and only addressed Angelus.

Angelus shook his head. "No we have not... she is new to this, and a bit flighty..."

The waitress smiles at her and smiles a reassuring smile. Buffy shifted again feeling his skin cool against her heat in her ass. She tries looking back at the menu, trying to read it, but he thrust his hips up into her gently. "Better chose quick... or your going to miss eating all together." He growled sexually in her ear, which initiated the usual wet response.

"Chips, chips and a salad," she said quickly giving up on the Menu as she pressed back into her pussy slick with need. He laughed and he picked her upslightly from his lap. When he lowered her, he had slid into her molten core with a firm thrust. Startled, she cried out softly, thrusting back to him, head-arching back to his shoulder.

Angelus was thrusting maddeningly slow thrust. The waitress walked back with the food smiling at Buffy's obvious pleasure. "Chips and a salad, diet soda, large." She nodded at the couple and left. Buffy blushed with mortal embarrassment to have been seen.

"Oh god…. She knew...!" Buffy finally blurted.

"Yes she knew." Angelus thrust harder into her thrusts hard up into her. She moaned clenching around Angelus as his hands run over her and dipping his finger to her clit, taking her almost to the brink. She was almost frantic after the teasing in the car. "Don't come..." Angelus commanded just as she was going to, her juices covering him.

She couldn't believe her ears! "Please!" She was rubbing against him, nearly there... as she whimpered in frustration...

Angelus growled. "No... You are not allowed... *I* will tell you when you can come..." He told her as he stroked her thighs and thrust up into her hard and powerful. His large hands were holding her hips as her head rocked back against him, trying to concentrate on not coming,

Without warning he pulled her off of him making her fell empty and unsatisfied. She hesitated and then slowly stood with knees shaky. He stood behind her and quickly zipped himself up. "You finish your meal. I will be back shortly... I have to take in sustenance also... I will be back. He dropped he leash signaling her to stay there until he returned and walked away smelling that he was leaving her hot and horny.

She stared after him in shock. She couldn't believe he did that to her, them. She looked around and seeing that no one was paying her any mind, she sat down and continued to eat. She frowned at the reality of the end of the pleasure.

The waitress appeared at her side. "Is there anything you need that I can get you?"

Buffy looked up blushing. "No, no thank you." What do you say to a stranger who watched your man doing *that*?

"Your Master is gorgeous... I have seen him before. I think it was a few years ago... he hasn't been around the last few years." She smiled at Buffy's shyness. "First time in the lifestyle eh?"

Buffy found that she was unable to look at her. "He's been out of town a bit. Yeah it is my first time. It shows that much? I never even thought it could be like this."

"I think you will enjoy it, especially with a Master like him. Enjoy." She left Buffy to finish.

Angelus came back when she is nearly done. She looked up at him, quickly standing. "Ready to play in earnest? Are you still properly aroused?" he threw some money on the table, enough for the bill and a sizable tip. He took her leash and led her away.

She nodded "Yes Master," as she followed behind him wondering where they were heading. They walked away and entered a door that disclosed a staircase that went down She noticed before entering there was a sign over the door. "Abandon hope all ye who enter here… The Dungeon".

They stopped at the base of the stairs before a man who was dressed in full leathers. She couldn't help a twinge of fear. She noticed that Angelus was just too comfortable in this element. She looked around nervously. The overall effect was a medieval dungeon.

The dungeon Master looked at her and the leash and then at Angelus. "I see after all this time, you finally have a slave. She must be something special."

Angelus nodded. "We want a private room... no voyeurs. I want to initiate her in privacy."

Buffy listened, raising an eyebrow. She was still wondering what she'd gotten herself into. She reached out reaches out and touched Angelus's back softly, seeking the comfort in the contact.

The dungeon Master smiled "A BDSM virgin at that? You are full of surprises." He led them down a long hall. She looked around. There were stations and marked off areas with people lost in their own world. They were deep in their own scenes. Some were being whipped, dipped, gagged bound… Angelus ignored them as he opened a cell and they entered.

It was a cell with stone walls. There was a wooden bench pushed up along the wall. Across from the bench were some shackles hanging from the wall. Near the shackles was a wooden table with items on it with a cloth thrown over it. The Dungeon Master looked at Angelus. "You know the tools of the trade?"

Angelus snarled. "Probably better than you and longer than you have been alive... I probably know a few you don't even know exist." The Dungeon Master nodded at Angelus and withdrew. Angelus continued to voice his irritation. "Insolent pup... I taught him his trade 30 years ago. Hell, I probably taught his grandmother to suck eggs!"

Buffy looked up at Angelus in humor knowing this was the demon in his own environment. "You must have missed this then, Master?" She asked quietly still glancing at the covered table nervously.

"Oh yes... I have... I am aware I have to tone it down...a lot." He let out a wry chuckle. "You do not have to worry... I will not "torture" you, for real. Hell the last time I really tortured someone. They didn't even have chain saws…" he laughed at the look on her face. "Do you trust me?"

She jerked her gaze back to look at him with wide eyes before giving a small nod. "Yes Master, with my life…"

"Good, strip... make it sexy." He commanded. She swallowed and then slowly started to unbutton her dress, baring one shoulder then the other. He sat back on the bench watching her with a predatory smile...

She looked him right in the eyes him in the eyes as she slowly bared her breasts, running her hands over them, pinching them lightly. She licked her lips to match when he licked his lips at the view coming into view. He licked his lips lightly as she finished unbuttoning the dress and let it fall to her feet. He smiled at her nudity. "Come here" he commanded her.

She began to pant softly form the fire in his look. She went to him with anticipation. He looked her in the eyes as she got close to him and he held her. He slid his hand between her legs and stroked her sliding his fingers into her core. He slowly slid them in and out then pinching her clit lightly to tease her, but not bring her release.

She whimpered as her hips thrust to meet his touch still highly aroused from the last time. He smiled at her wetness. "You are doing well with the arousal. I am pleased. You may have a reward. Suck me." He removed his hand licking the juices off his hand and fingers.

"Master please!" She gave a soft moan. She jerked her eyes up to him, something she had only done with Angelus, not Angelus thus far..

"I want it slow and hard." He leaned back slightly making himself available.

She nodded slowly. "Yes Master, thank you Master." She slowly dropped to her knees in front of him chewing her lower lip. She reached up to undo his pants as he watched her through slightly hooded eyes. She released him and took him in hand and then licks him gently.

He shuddered with the sensation of her hot warm mouth on his cock. "Slow and hard. Don't tease it…" She took the tip into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue round him at the same time sucking hard as she slid about half into her mouth. It went in as much as she has taken before, licking him and sucking hard giving a low hum in her mouth.

Her groaned with the sight of the Slayer on her knees wearing his collar with his cock in her mouth. He had to fight not to come in her hot wet mouth. She tasted his precum and smiled as he groaned. She ever so softly nibbles on him, soothing it with licks and even harder sucking, beginning to move her head up and down on him. She was taking him about 3/4 of the way in feeling him hit the back of her mouth, stops and sucks hard before drawing back and repeating the action.

She felt his response in him for both Angelus and Angelus were watching as THE SLAYER kneeled nude in a dungeon wearing his collar and giving him a blowjob. She felt as the passion rose in him, along with possessiveness and love. This was incredible. "Keeps sucking, harder," He was thrusting lightly but she was not taking him into her throat, nibbling along him gently, suck.

He slapped her shoulder lightly, his hands were clenched into tight fist. He motioned her to stop to stop from touching herself whimper, and sucks hard, her head bobbing up and down. "Stop." He was groaning with he command. He reached down and pulled her up off him. He kissed her deeply tasting his precum on her tongue.

She looked up in surprise. "Master?"

"You were fine. You are no the only one I am doing withholding of orgasm with." She nodded in sudden understanding. She was being teased, so was he.

H took her by the hand and pulled her face first over his lap. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. She felt him gently stroking her buttock. She initially squirmed lightly but relaxed. She was waiting in keen anticipation for what would happen next. She had an idea…

Angelus suddenly gave her a quick hard slap to the buttock then he stroked it gently. She yelped with the strike and then relaxed with the stroking. "Your skin is so soft." She whimpered in anticipation of the next strike. He then started to spank her alternating with rubbing it gently again soothing it. Her head was thrown to the side, crying out with each slap. "You will bear this because it pleases me to do so."

"Yes Master…"

She moaned and pushed back into his touch as he slid his fingers into her feeling her moistness and her arousal. He then slowly slid the fingers in and out once again stoking the already burning fires of passion. He smiled at her incredible arousal as she animalisticly thrust back into his touch, eager for a release.

"Not yet little one..." he chuckled at her whimpers of frustration. She moaned and whimpered in frustration, still thrusting back towards him. He slide his fingers out of her and flips her to a standing position. She could feel the excitement and the pleasure he is getting from this. It is incredibly arousing for Angelus.

He took her to the shackles and attached them on her wrists. He memory flashed back to the time with the fraternity. She pulled at them and felt odd. She found she loved the pleasure Angelus got, but still feeling a small amount of fear at the shackles. Angelus laughed and fastened her feet. When he was done she was standing speadeagled, he back to the wall. She tried to grab a hold of her fear. *No worse than that night at the mansion* claming herself

He dropped to his knees in front of her and licked her core with a big smile as she moaned and spread wider. He grabbed her hips and slid his tongue inside her, tasting her, eating her like a fresh fruit delicacy. He sipped her nectar running freely form her core. She cried out, trying to thrust against his face, craving the release her body demanded and was denied. He licked then nipped at her clit, and then teasing her mercilessly he stopped. He head fell back into the wall with a groan.

He reached up and turned her away for him to face the brick wall. He smiled. She was so aroused her juices are dripping down her legs. He walked over to the table and picks up a scourge. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and held her breath. "Master Please…"

"You want me to please you? You want me to bring you release?" He asked in a deep husky voice tinged with a Gaelic accent. Angelus was out in force.

"Yes, yes please Master!" She was rewarded with a swat to the butt with the scourge. She jerked forward more out of surprise than pain. She then felt his mouth kissing the welt. "I am not ready... You are not ready... but you will be." She slowly relaxed under his mouth, trying to turn her head to look at him.

He then stood back began to lash her shoulders, hip and buttocks. Her skin was being aroused and stimulated and she cried out at each stroke, unable to understand why it felt good at the same time as it was hurting. When her back was entirely reddened with the flush of blood rushing to the back, he stroked her gently. It hurt but it was incredibly erotic...

Angelus walked over to the table and came back with something in his hand, held out of sight. She was biting her lip in anticipation, embarrassed to realize she was arching back for his touch. She felt something at her buttock, that he slid in, it felt like a finger, she knew it was too small to be his cock.

"I have inserted a butt plug... keep your ass tight, don't drop it." She flinched and moved slightly balking at the invasion. "Do you feel like my slave now? Are you MINE?" He asked stroking her enflamed and aroused back.

She thought and realized she felt totally his, commanded and controlled. "Yes... yes Master." The told him in a small whisper.

Suddenly he grabbed her hips leaned her forward and slammed his cock deep within her cunt with hard solid stroke. She cried out in surprise at the invasion at the same time she nearly came with the sensation. "I want you to come for me slave. Come for me now and show me your mine!" he thrust into her with her matching him thrust for thrust. She felt the but plug filling her and pressing into her with each thrust as she pulled on the shackles...

She hears his growls. She can't see his face but she knows he has transformed. She feels a pain in her wrist but ignores it she was so close…the orgasm was building, harder and harder more and more. He slid his hand around her and slides his finger on her clit instinctively her head fell to the side baring her throat. " Who do you belong to?"

She screams louder as she comes as she feel him thrusting in her. "YOU"

He thrusts harder and faster. "WHO?"

Unable to think, just coming on him, clenching around him as he thrust harder into her claiming her entirely… "Angelus!"

He groaned and sank his fang into her. "Wrong... I'm ANGEL" he confesses as he tips over into his own orgasm. She comes again with the bite with a long scream, still thrusting back on him.

As they calmed the words started to sink in. She tried to turn to him. He was holding her tight, fangs in her throat just feeling her blood on his tongue. Her fought with himself not allowing himself to draw. He couldn't think and she just felt his emotions. He feels happy and smug... he is pleased. He finally stirred.

She pulled at the shackles. "Angel?"

"Yes?" He pulled her closer. He was awash with emotions and sensations to complex for her to follow. He snuggled her and reached up and released her hands pulling her into his embrace, kissing her hard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered against his mouth.

"Did you like my surprise?" He asked as he unfastened her feet...

Buffy swallowed, "Yes, I love it - just never thought for one minutes it was you..."

H lifted her and slid her down on his cock and leaned her up against the wall and started to thrust in and out slowly while stroking her. "Oh there were a lot of hints if you caught them… But my woman likes her men rough and dangerous. I always have it in me to be rough and dangerous." He punctuated his words with thrusts.

She abandoned herself to his thrusts her hands on his shoulders, he head tipped back baring her neck with the bite. He gazed at her, his eyes turning yellow. "You are my woman. MINE!" he thrust hard as he said the mine. She felt the force of his words as well as his body. "You are mine for as long as you live..."

She was meeting his thrusts with her nails digging into his shoulders, breaking the skin. " I am yours! She heard him groan and realized he wasn't going to last much longer. She dug her nails in and the smell of his own blood tips him over the edge and he sucks on her neck at the wound he just made while bathing her in his fluids... he just stood there leaning her against the wall, still inside her, winded... " Let's go back to the hotel... I want you gentle now... I want to make love to you until dawn..."

Buffy looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. "Yes Master."

He smiled at her words. "I am going to like this." He handed her the dress...

"Will we come back here?" She asked dressed quickly. She noticed that except for his fly open which he was zipping up he had remained dressed. He was still dressed.

"Maybe tomorrow... there is a lot to show you... too much at one time will only over stimulate you." Her hand came up and rubbed under the collar.

"I want to know my limit." She made the confession in a small voice as she went to his side and then cuddled against him.

"We will find it eventually. The fun is in experiencing everything while doing it... At this rate and with your abilities... we may take years for find it."

"Hhmmm" She giggled. "I can't believe it's you and with that damn rule."

" I had to. Or it made it too tempting to tell you too soon." He told her kissing the top of her head. "My business was coming to an agreement with Angelus... we are both in the driver seat... sort of... sort of a blending."

"You do a great Angelus." She told him sighing, her hand slipping around him. "I can't believe I didn't know, but he would have lost his temper. Was that was what Whistler flipped about, so you're both here?

Yeah. Angel is in primary. Angelus is secondary but we are both here. Angelus would have lost the temper, your right. Alright lets go." She handed the leash to him. "I also had a hard time with the timeline of my life since I have both time lines now...

They walked into the hotel. It is grand and glorious. Buffy looked around curiously as Angel walked to the desk. "Angelus Boyle, we have reservations."

The cashier smiled. "Yes Mr. Boyle, here are the keys to the honeymoon suite."

"Thank you." Angel nodded and allowed the bellboy to carry the luggage. Buffy face it up. "Honeymoon suite?" She asked a low whisper to Angel. The bus boy took their luggage and they follow him.

She smiled as they got into he elevator. They went up to the top floor, she stayed at Angels side still smiling. They got out and went down a hall. The bellboy opened the room.

Buffy was stunned. The room was glorious. She stood there her almost jaw dropped as she was looking around. She saw the bed, it was large and round and had a mirror above it on the ceiling.

Angel frowns at the mirror. She looked up a this expression as he looked up and tried not to laugh. "That's going to be very weird." He tipped the bellboy.

Buffy went to the window looking out at all the lights. "This is heaven Angel."

Angel snorted. "It should be interesting to see what you look like being made love to by someone without a reflection." She turns back to him with a smile. "You are heaven." He put his hand out in a sign of entreaty. "Come here."

She came to him willingly. "I love you Angel, am going to kill you for tricking me like that though" she told him as she puts her hand in his.. "Letting me think you were Angelus actually your now both."

"I told you the truth." He went to the bed and sat down. "My business was getting to an understanding with Angelus, we are both in control now."

"Your like you're meshed?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah more like blended, I am slightly more in control... but he is there also." Angel felt funny talking about himself in the third person.

Buffy was still asking small questions. "He can't take control, you need to give it to him still?" The thought of Angelus taking control still scared her.

"No, no he can take control. He can initiate an action that I can block if I can't handle it...

It is complicated to explain... I am not sure how to explain it... We are both in control... it isn't all or none

She was nuzzling into him. "Fair enough... as long as you tell me whenever you switch over. I think it's neat…"

"I can't... we are both here... it is just us now... not him then me..." Angel said quietly afraid she would freak. You wanted us both, now you got us both, at the same time... no jealousy, no competition, no being left out. I initiate a kiss we both feel it, he initiates a blow job, we both get for you would I make peace with my demon." 

Buffy sighed. "Oh boy in that case it's even better then. Thanks for doing this for me... I never though you'd do such a thing." She kissed him. "I'm glad you did Angel.. I really am."

"How glad?" He purrs as he flipped her on her back and pounces on top. She looks up and sees herself pinned to the bed but there was no Angel.

"Man that's going be a laugh." She looked at herself without a partner in the mirror, but could see the effect he was having on her clothes.

"What?" He was kissing her with increasing passion.

"The mirror" She whispered as she kissed him back. She rubbed her body against his.

"Guess what it will look like when I'm deep inside you?" he pulled at her top as she blushed.

"I'm not going to look." She said as her hands go to his top and started unbuttoning it. "I haven't seen you all night.." she told him in a frustrated voice.

"You need to ask permission slave." He took her hand from his shirt.

"What? Angel!" She pouted. "No fair!"

"You are stepping out of your place little one... you need to ask to touch me." He said in a firm voice, his laughing eyes belying his tone.

She looked at him, "Angel? All right, may I please touch you?" her frustration in her tone.

"Please what?" He purred at her, enjoying her frustration.

She tried to entice by rubbing against him. "Please Angel?"

"Sorry, try again." He chuckled.

Buffy was getting frustrated. "Master, please Master?"

"Please what Master? Put it all together, and in a proper tone of voice..." He saw the fire flashing in her eyes. Yes, her submission was more wondrous since she fought it so hard.

"Please Master, may I touch you?" She asked submissively in a soft pleading voice.

"Yes slave, you may undress me..." Angel smiled. She smiled and reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, as she kissed his chest as it appeared. Angel laid back and let her play. "We need to train you better, before I take you out in public again." He said as he sat up as she slid the shirt off him. "You are far to uppity for a proper slave." He laughed at the outraged expression on her face.

"Train me?" She looked at him. "That's my finest point, being uppity." She moved down his body and removed his shoes and socks then moves back up the bed. She hesitated then undid his pants slowly. "What do I have to learn then, Master?" She asked as she motioned for him to raise his hips. .

"You are far to uppity for a proper slave. You need training. For one, you assume and don't ask... didn't move when you want something. You have to always ask... properly

You need less dramatics. If you want to play, play... if you don't we won't, but no halfway measures."

Buffy frowned and looks at him trying to decide if he's for real or not. She decided he was. "Please Master please lift you hips Master." She clenched her teeth and then smiled as he did her bidding allowing her to slide his pants and boxers down, leaving him revealed.

"I want to play, it's just against my nature, you know that... I do like it though, very much." She told him with a small smile.

He reached out and pulls her close. "It is because it is opposite from your nature that it feels so good. When you are in scene you give up everything, no responsibilities, no stress and no problems. They are all mine. Your only function is to please me, nothing else... very relaxing. I know we could never live a 24/7 in s D/s relationship. Actually your very Dom. You would be classified as a switch. But when we play, you have to work at total submission."

She snuggled into him liking the feeling of being possessed. "I like belonging to you... It excites me so much. Will you teach me Master?" she asked as she kissed his neck lightly.

"Yes I will teach you. We will work on your training tonight and go back to the castle tomorrow night."

Buffy smiled. "Thank you, Master."

He stroked her face, funning his thumb over her lips. "Now you're getting the idea. Now for learning, always keep you eyes turned down."

She nodded. "Yes Master, thank you Master. Where do I look if it is not eye contact Master?" she seemed very willing to learn now.

"Before initiating any action you ask permission, no matter how simple." He continued.

She picked her head up off his chest. "Any action at all Master?" she was frowning at the thought of not being able to touch him as she wished. "May I please lay my head upon you Master?"

"Yes you may touch me…" he said softly as his need put an edge to this voice.

"Thank you Master." She leaned her head back on him and snuggled into him relaxing as he stroked her and kissed her. She could feel his erection pressing into her side. She kissed him back squirming against him aroused by his obvious interest.

"Touch me..." he moaned as she touched him in response to his touching.

"Where about Master? She smiled slyly. She was starting to see the power the slave had as she slid her hand down his body.

"You know where. Stroke me, make me hard for you!" he hissed in need. She clasped his erection and gently stroked it. He lay back watching his hand as he hardened to steel under her touch. She was squeezing it gently as she stroked it. He moaned. "It feels so good…" she increased the tempo of her strokes, loving the feel of him. He was purring at her touch. "Suck me... slow and hard..."

"Yes Master." She murmured as she moved down his body licking him as she went. She took a hold and licked the tip of his engorged cock and then slowly took the tip in her mouth. She sucked hard brining as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. His head feel back and his eye rolled into the back of his head as she swirled the tip, sucking as she went.

"Sit on my face while you do that." He commanded when he could talk. She moved to where she was positioned over him, both thighs on each side of his face. She took him back into her mouth sucking hard going down till he hit the back of her mouth and held him there swallowing gently.

Angel reached up and pulled Buffy's hips down to her moist cavern was over his mouth. He started to lick her gently and she moaned in pleasure to his attentions. She started thrusting her head up and down, sucking hard, low muffled whimper at his touch as he sucked her lower lips into his mouth and nibbled them as he pulled away. He then thrust his tongue inside her to lick the clit.

Licking all round his erection as she sucked, she was squirming and panting for air. She would intermittently increase her suction to stop herself from crying out. He nipped her harder as she removed his cock and licks at the very tip before taking it into the back of her mouth, feeling him bump the beginning to her throat.

He suckled on her clit feeling her passion build and her juices flow as he alternated between sucking and licking. He continued to do the same loving his taste. ""Oh god Buffy, I am so close..." She thought for a moment and then hummed with his as deep as she could sucking as hard as she could.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" he cried as he turned and bit into her thigh and came hard while her blood filled his mouth. She came hard form his bit as well as his mouth joining him in an intense orgasm.

He was lying on his back, licking at her leg, his limp cock on his stomach as he was stroking her thighs. She rolled onto her side. "Wow. That was intense!"

"Yes, yes it was, but you didn't ask to come... You did something without permission. We will deal with your punishment later...

She looked up at him in shock. "Punishment?" she then muttered under her breath, 'I need to make notes…She turned turns and nuzzled back into him. "I take it then I'm still under training then Master?"

He rolled over hugged her stroking her shoulder. "Yes punishment... for disobeying.

A proper slave will require years of training..."

"Years? Oh man, I am going to need a book for the rules." She looked up at him with big eyes. "Is there anything else to teach me tonight, Master?"

"Just love me and always defer to me for everything, and you will do just fine."

"Well, I have that covered." She smiled as she enjoyed his cool embrace. "I am so not telling Giles about this. This is going to the grave..." She vowed quietly

He pulled her close to him. "Something tells me Ripper knows a lot of stuff you have no idea of…"

She kissed him and then nipped his chin. "Yeah maybe, but he'd go all father-like at this idea. Could you imagine Xander?

"I don't want to think of xander in the same subject as sex, thank you..." He replied drolly.

Buffy Chuckled. "Oh play nice."

He laughed and pinned her to the bed. "I am the Master ... I don't have too..." he nipped and kissed along her neck and collarbone as he positioned himself and his erection at her moist opening. "What do you want slave?" He asked his voice husky with passion as he dragged his cock along her moistness.

"You… you. Please Master…!" Need put a hard edge to her voice

"Where? Where do you want what slave?" he asked his voice rough and a purr deeply in his throat.

She maoned and begged. "You… your cock inside me please Master! I need you inside me now!"

He chuckled and slid into her in one swift stroke, filing her completely and stretching her. He whispered to her, his lips next to her ear brushing them gently. "Look in the mirror Buffy. Look at what it looks like to have me inside you."

The words evoked an erotic image that matched the real on in the mirror. She glanced up and saw herself on her back, legs spread, her labia and vagina open. She could her vagina open and stretched and moving as he slid in and out. She was wide open to see her core. She shut her eyes, blushing at the image. She looked wanton and erotic. She could feel him thrusting hard into her. She opened her eyes again to see her flesh giving way to his invisible thrusts.

"That is how you look to me, all the time. Beautiful, open and mine. Come for me baby. I want to feel you come. I want to feel you come on my cock. Come on me." He chanted into her ear and then pulled back enough to see the passion and the love on her face as she neared her orgasm.

She looked up into this eyes, her love shining out as she thrust up to him. As she got closer to her orgasm her nails raked his back giving him exquisite pain and putting the smell of blood in the air. He thrust harder and ground his hips into her clit as his eyes turned yellow and his fangs lengthened.

Buffy arched up screaming as she came hard while baring her throat in submission. He moaned and sank his fangs into her neck and joined her in orgasm as the blood welled up in his mouth. He sucked lightly as her hands held his head to her neck as she came again form the feed.

"Thanks for the permission." He chuckled lightly then licked her neck and dropped his head to her chest.

"You love that don't you? My submitting to you." She asked slowly.

"Yes. I love it... because I know if we ever really fight, you can kick my ass. Your submission is not one of fear, but a true power exchange done in love."

"I love it, it is foreign and still its such a turn on for me. Its hard to do, but I love it... even when I'm helpless I know I can trust you." She told him with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, it is fun to play with it. I love your trust in me." He stroked her facegently. She submitted to *him*, her and all her Power. She turned into his hand. "I love you Buffy... sleep... we have a long day ahead of us." She obeyed and fell asleep in his arms her head on his chest.

Angel rolled over and looked around Buffy isn't in bed. He heard her in the shower and padded into the bathroom and hears her showering. He smiled and slid into the shower to join her. "Good morning lover"

"Morning darling." She told him even though it was early evening they had slept the day away. "You're up early.

He chuckled. "I am always up where you are concerned. Are you ready to go to the castle as a proper slave?"

She smiled and leaned back into him. "You're impossible.. A proper slave? Are you sure I am ready for that?"

"No. But I don't care. I want to show you off." He rubbed his face into her hair taking in her smell. Her very essence was erotic to him. His erection pressed into her back.

"Do you have anything special you want me to wear? I won't be able to tuch you or look into your eyes…right?"

"No. Not unless I invite you to do so. Special clothes, well I have a specific idea, we're going shopping. We will be in scene the whole time. You don't speak unless spoken to, stay two steps behind me and kneel at my side when I sit in a chair. It will be on a big pillow, and I want your eyes averted and submissive at all times. Can you do that?"

"She thought it over. He was really getting into this, but it turned him on so much and was such a sensation for her. "No speaking? You're going to kill me!" She laughed.

He gave her a small smile. He knew how hard it was for her. The fact she even tries pleased him to no end

"Will you touch me? I need it." She asked in a little girl voice. "I feel so alone like that sometimes."

"He thought about it. "I will touch you often, OK?" she nodded.

They stepped out of the cab to the locked door of the building. Angel triggered the intercom. "Angelus Boyle, we have an appointment." The door buzzed and it opens. "They are very selective of their clientele. " he whispered to Buffy as they entered.

Buffy looked around in curiosity as they entered then looks back at Angel. "I always forget you're rich."

The prim and proper lady met them in the foyer. She looked at Angel with a smile and at Buff with appraising eyes.

Angel addressed her. "We are looking for proper clothing for my slave." She flinched at being called such in front of another. The woman nodded and led them into a room. The room was opulent with a chair that was nearly a throne. Next to the chair was a large fluffy pillow.

Angel pulled her aside. "We are in scene from now through the rest of the night. Focus." He swatter her on the butt and she scampered after the woman. She slowed and stepped behind Angel and realized she can watch his butt from this position.

Buffy knelt on the pillow at his side lounging much like Princess Leia in Return of the Jedi. She felt exotic and decadent. The woman was addressing Angel and not even speaking to her." What are you looking for Sir?"

Angel thought a moment stroking is chin. "I am looking for risqué but modest. I want something that shows her station and charms without divulging too much of her, but is pleasing to the eye." The woman nodded and walked away leaving them alone.

Angel leaned down and while stroking her like a Master would a pet told her. " Grab my thigh when you find something you like a lot... tap my leg if you just like it. We are going to have a fashion show."

The first girl walked in dressed in leather straps on the body. EVERYTHING was open for view: breasts and crotch. Angel waived it off, as Buffy gasped at the view and prayed Angel wouldn't pick that.

The second woman was in a toga type outfit that was showing everything when she moved. Again Angel waived her away. "Are we having a problem with modest here?"

A third girl walked in wearing long flowing dress made of silk scarves. It was lovely and flowing hinting at sex but showing absolutely nothing. Buffy looked at it swallowing nervously and tapped his leg. He nodded and motioned for the woman to stand aside.

Buffy glanced again. It was very sexy and pleasing to the eye but not showing anything specific, leaving everything to the imagination.

Another woman entered wearing a harem outfit; halter-top puffy pants, bare midriff and decked in chains and jewelry. It was obviously a slave outfit right out of the Arabian Nights. She is beginning to relax, and enjoy the show trusting Angel not to reveal her too much. She tapped him showing her approval. He again nodded and waved the woman to stand by the other one.

The next woman came in wearing nothing but chain mail. She was an amazon with long rippling muscles who showed the mail off to the best. But Buffy shuddered. You could see her pubic hair and nipples through the mail. She sat quietly not tapping his leg waves her off .

A woman entered a woman comes in wearing a floor length silk gown, much like a demure woman from medieval times. Her hair was done up in an elaborate braid which left her neck exposed, a fashion she knew was highly attractive to Angel. Buffy thought she looked like she walked right out of the renaissance faire. Angel shifted in his chair that special way that he did when she knew he was aroused and she grabbed his leg. She LOVED it!

Angel motioned at the silk dress. "That one."

The woman nodded. "May I prepare your slave for you?"

Angel nodded. He stroked Buffy's hair. "Go with her Pet. You may speak to her as you wish." She stood and nodded and then followed the woman who led her away from him.

The woman turned to Buffy with a silence they were out of Angel's vicinity. "Your Master prizes you very highly to bring you here. Only the highest regarded slaves of the wealthy are brought here for dressing. He wants you pampered and prepared.

Buffy just shivered with the thought of his caring. He had planned this incredibly!

"Oh, I guess in that case yeah he does... ohh wow, I never knew that much about this." She looked around as they walked into the spa where a large tub with bubble bath had been prepared. Buffy somewhat self-consciously stripped and slid into the tub, relaxing in the hot water. "Oh this is being pampered…"

Three women entered the bath and started to bath her, one to each side and the other behind her doing her hair. Buffy leaned back and relaxed. "This I can get used too.." Buffy murmured.

The blonde on her right side saw her bite on her neck. "Oh he is into blood sports, never would have though it of him!" She giggled causing Buffy to blush, which caused the bite to stand out more.

The brunette laughed. "Not only the neck" she teased as she saw the bite on the thigh. "He is a kinky one!" Buffy shut her eyes just letting them bathe her trying to block it out as the woman continued. "I saw him at the castle about 2 years ago. He was always a loner. I never saw him even play...never mind keep a slave."

The redhead laughed. "I thought he was only a voyeur. She smiled at this new bit of information. *Going to have words with him.. Again*

The woman returned. "We are her to prepare her for her Master's pleasure not to gossip!" The redhead sighed and rinsed her hair until it was squeaky clean.

Buffy opened her eyes with a smile. "It was interesting gossip though." She said as they finished bathing her and they signaled for her to get out of the tub. She sighed and stretched. They dried her completely and then applied rose oil to her skin. She felt so pampered.

The women dried her hair, then ran rose scent through the strands. The blonde took it and piled it up and off her neck with a French twist, placing rose buds in her hair. They sat her down and placed her in a silk undergarments and did a pedicure and a manicure.

Buffy looked at herself in a mirror as a beautiful woman emerged. "I don't feel very slave like."

The woman started to speak while Buffy was awash in a fantasy of how he would respond to seeing her. " I am assuming you are new to your collar. A slave is a very important thing to the Master. Your condition and your happiness are very important to your Master. He wants you well taken care of, and properly cared for. He obviously loves you very much. I believe you're taking on an outing to the castle am I correct?" She smiled as Buffy nodded agreement. "Be respectful, keep your eyes averted, and never speak unless given permission from him and you will do fine. Slaves are to be seen, not heard."

Buffy nodded "Yes I am very new. I know he cherishes me and wants to show me off there." She blushed. There was something erotic about being shown off like a prize mare "He gave me the rules, hopefully I can obey them." She stood up as the women slid the silk gown over her head and down her body.

Buffy stroked the gown it was gorgeous. "The gown seems familiar." She couldn't place where she had seen it before. She glanced into the mirror and was stunned at how beautiful she looked.

The woman smiled. "You like the gown? It is right out of Ireland the 1750's... he asked for it to be made specifically for you. He told me where to find the picture and the directions to make it. He had it made for him. He called for it about two weeks ago. It is a cultural Irish wedding dress from that era done in silk instead of the common wool. Originally I was supposed to just mail it to him, but then he called and changed that..."

He asked for it? You did a wonderful job, it's beautiful, it really is..." She smiled at the woman as she felt the fabric. She looked at the woman. "Looks up, yes we had a change of plans." She had a small bit of confusion running through her..

"I wasn't sure you were going to chose this for your outfit or not. I am glad you did since he had already bought this one." The woman confided in Buffy.

Buffy smiled. "I feel in love with it... it's incredible." She stopped at the other women applied a intricate chain around her neck of heavy gold. "What's this, a new collar?"

"Oh yes it is. He bought it for you to go with the dress. It is your dress up collar. I am sorry, did you want him to apply your collar?" The woman was shocked she slipped on such a basic courtesy.

Buffy stroked it a bit and then nodded. "I'm used to only him doing it but if he bought it then it is OK." The blonde woman started to work on her makeup as the brunette started a manicure. The redhead was doing a pedicure.

When she was done she stood before a floor length mirror amazed. She still looked like herself but more beautiful and graceful. "You look exquisite. Come, let us present you to him." Buffy took a deep breath and followed her out of the room.

Angel was sitting in a chair reading John Donne poetry. He wasn't paying attention to the surroundings until he heard the woman address him. Buffy stood at her side in a submissive pose her eyes on her hands. "Your slave Sir." Angel glanced up and his jaw dropped. She kept her eyes on his chest.

He stood quickly and walked over to her and walks around her admiring the effect added to by her keeping silent looking down. "You have done us a great service Wendy. You have called forth all her natural beauty and did wonders with the gown. Buffy smiled slightly knowing he was pleased. He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head back to allow him to look her in the eyes and then kissed her on the mouth softly yet passionately.

Angel pulled a small golden chain out of his pocket and clasped it on the gold chain she wore around her neck. She glanced at the gold lead and then back at his chest biting her lips lightly. "Come now... We go to the castle.'' He turned to the woman, "You have a car for us?" Wendy nodded and wrapped Buffy in a floor length cloak held together with an intricate Celtic design clasp. They were led to a limousine where Angel told the driver the address of the Castle.

He turned to Buffy snuggled under his arm. I bought the other two outfits you liked. I am glad you liked this one the best. How did you like the pampering, do you approve?

Buffy thought a minute then replied. "I liked it, a lot. Master, may I ask something? You had this made two weeks ago, why have it made and then have me pick?"

"I had it made because I wanted to see you in it, you see it is a wedding dress. I wanted to see what you would have looked like if you had existed at the time when I was a breather." He saw her nodding and frowned. "Damn it, she shouldn't have told you."

Buffy tried to defend Wendy. "She was very pleased with her work, she didn't know that I had no idea. She stroked his thigh. I love it Master"

Angel became serious. "I want to marry you Buffy. I know I am bonded to you for life, but I want to marry you. I wanted you to feel how much you mean to me. Many people think slaves are not cherished, but they are. This is such an incredible gift of your submission you give to me."

"I want that too." She smiled as her hands felt the fabric of the dress again, loving it's texture. She realized she had never known anything so nice. She ran the rules through her head in a bid to remember. "I know what I mean to you Master..."

Angel kissed her on the top of the head "I don't think you really do, but that's ok... Of your ready then , let us go to the castle and show you off?

"Yes Master" she said quietly [leased with the pleasure she sees in his eyes when she does. He leads her to the car they have waiting and he puts her in the back and then climbs in, settles back relaxing. He is sitting next to her, playing with the golden chain, lost in the reality of the fantasies that had come true.

Angel comes back to the present as they drive up to the Castle. He got out when the driver opened the door and with a mild tug of the chain she was behind him. he allowed her to straighten her gown and then they walk in. they are not carded this time recognized by the gatekeeper. He headed for the restaurant and walked up to the manager and order a table for two sitting. Buffy reminded herself to keep the pose of the slave and kept her yes downcast.

The waitress nodded as they sat down and handed them a menu. Buffy hesitated until Angel waved her to sit in the chair next to him and tugged the chain a little bit. She complied. He handed her the menu. "Tell me what you want."

Buffy giggled nervously a little remembering their last meal here. "Just a salad please Master." He smiled at her.

He looked up at the waitress all business. "Salad for my slave. Sprite for me." she nodded and left. Buffy sat with her hands fiddling under the table. "Tell me Buffy, what do you think of it so far?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's better than I thought. Maybe even easier.. I'm enjoying it… Master."

"Easier you say." He took her hand. "Would you like to test yourself? Would you like to show your skills off and test your submission?" he smiled there was a challenge in his eye.

She looked down at their entwined hands. "Test myself Master?" she thought for a moment. She could feel his anticipation. He wanted to do this badly. She realized her agreement would be a great gift to him. She nodded. "Yes Master" she told him in a quiet whisper

He smiled a big smile and then entertained her with his view of the people at the other tables. He had a wry sarcastic view of life. He had her laughing throughout the meal as he sipped his sprite.

When they finished he stood, threw some money on the table and picked up her chain and led her out of the restaurant. She realizes where they are gong when she feel the cramping in her womb, The vampire bar! She tensed against the chain and pulled back a little balking at going onto the bar as a slave on a chain.

"Ah Ah Ah. You are testing you submission to me. You can be submissive to me in the privacy of our room, can you do so in front of other vampires?" Angel asked her gently. She realized if she refused he would take her home, but would be very disappointed in her.

She kept her eyes on the ground. She realized she could consent. But she wasn't happy with the idea. She did some deep breathing exercises and relaxed. "I can try Master." *a submissive Slayer this is going to ruin my rep..* She thought to herself.

They walk in and he claimed a table, sitting in the chair she accepted the position on the pillow at his side. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek, running his hands up and down her neck...

A tall redheaded vampire comes up to him, and smiles an unfriendly grin at angel. "Angelus is that you?" Buffy turned into Angel's touch, thankful for him keeping contact. She tensed at the vampire's closeness, her body screaming to fight she held it in check with her hands clenching at her side. She stayed still, eyes focused on the ground.

Angel was hyper-aware of Buffy's battle readiness. The fact she hadn't killed the approaching vampire showed her control. Damn few Slayers would ever be able to even th9ink of this never mind do it. "Karl... How is life?" he asked as he stroked her like a Persian kitty. Buffy shut her eyes at his touch, letting him sooth and relax her... slowly lets her body relaxed and calmed down...

Karl snorted. "Pardon me I have never seen you with a slave before... and a human one at that. I never thought you to be one to keep pets..." he stared at them together and then looked at Angel in surprise. "Your consort? You have a human as a consort? Well isn't that special. Just how well trained is she...?" the thought of a supple obedient victim putting a tinge of lust in his voice.

Angel looked up at him with a cold smile. "She is well trained and completely submissive to me... but to no one else." He reached down and pulled her up off the pillows and lowered here on to his lap played with her hair while they talked. Buffy was like a big doll patient with his handling and touch almost craving it. Something noticeable by all present if they watched.

She was tense against him, eyes looking down as he stroked her neck gently in long strokes. Slowly, very slowly, she started to relax against Angel, but keeping her self-ready for action. She was slightly baring more of her neck to him unconsciously as he stroked her neck.

"She is totally submissive to me alone." His voice soft and gentle at the same time reassuring her he will not ask her to submit to another. She sighed and relaxed into him completely, trusting Angel.

Karl licked his lips. "She submits enough to let you feed?"

Angel laughed. "Of course!".. A few of the vampires in the bar were watching Karl challenge Angelus. Karl was an idiot was the general consensus. "Bare your throat- slave." he commanded to her. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back and to the side.

He looked Karl in the eye as he slides his fangs into her throat. It was soft and gentle and almost obscenely erotic in both the total trust she showed him, and the total trust he has in her that he doesn't even hold her tight. She smothers any whimpers, and relaxed against him in total surrender, her eyes shutting in pleasure. The watching vampires can all feel the flow and it is turning them all on. She digs her nails into her palms to keep from squirming in Angel's lap. Finally he breaks the draw and licks her with a long lick, showing her total trust in him. "See Karl... maximum submission." Angel gloated at the redhead

Karl snorted. "Hah! You just found your self a fang slut. That isn't maximum submission." Buffy flinched back against Angel at the words. She felt the blinding rage he felt at the words.

Angel never changed his tone but the words were still icy. "Oh you think my consort is a fang slut? I will tell you what, I will take your challenge." The other vampires are very interested in seeing this. "I will state my position. My slave submits to me entirely, as you saw, she even consented to the feed. Now Karl if you are correct, and my consort is a fang slut, she will consent to you feeding off her. If I am correct and she submits only to me, then you will be UNABLE to feed off her."

Initially Buffy was afraid and then she realized Angel wasn't letting this vampire feed off her, but in fact gave her permission to stop him. She smiled up at the vampire with what Angel would recognize as Buffy at her worst but Karl took it as an invitation.

Karl laughed. "Me, me UNABLE to feed off a human? You must be joking. Willing or unwilling, no human can stop me if I decide to feed." The rest watched. Karl was one of the strongest of the Night Watchers. No one doubted his claim.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, you will be unable to feed on her." he pulled her close and under the guise of petting her whispered in her ear. "Fuck him up and hurt him, don't kill him but embarrass the shit out of him OK?" Buffy nodded silently. She was happy to do this.

Karl reached over and pulled on her chain to make her stand for him. She looked demure but she was in a fighting stance. He picked up the tenseness and smiled. "Oh little slave wants to play feisty?" He grabbed her shoulder and she spun quickly and kicked him in the head following it up with a front kick to the face. He dropped to his knees and she grabbed his arm and broke it the stepped back and roundhouse kicked him. She then held him to the ground with a small stake at his heart, her emergency 'god only knows where she hides the damn thing' stake.

Angel was laughing at Karl and the others stared in shock. "Oh Karl, meet my consort. She only submits to one vampire in the world asshole, ME. You lucky Karl that your a cold feeder." Buffy heard his words and smiled while she kept the stake over his heart waiting for Angel. She had to bite her tongue to stop laughing. The other vamps are starting to get nervous. Rumor mill had Angelus fucking the Slayer. They were just rumors right? He wouldn't have the balls to collar the Slayer, would he?

"For your information Karl, she is not a fang slut...and you are fucking lucky she has absolutely no idea what it is or I would be cleaning you up with a dust buster." He motioned for her to leave Karl alone. "Come here baby."

As he reached his hand out in a beckoning manner to her, she nodded her head slightly, raising towards Angel and then dropped her stance back to his side. He pulled her into his lap and started to play with her hair again, showing her docility. She kept her eyes lowered, but relaxed letting him do what he wants. She was still watching the other vamps under her eyelashes.

Enjoying to too much to let it go Angel continued. "Oh by the way Karl, you should put your head between you legs and kiss you ass thanks... You have experienced something few vampires ever experience and exist long enough to heal from." She choked back a snicker, trying to turn it into a cough hoping Angel didn't notice. He ran his fingers up her neck, and then licks her neck. The gesture is not lost on the other vampires in the room, she totally submits to Angelus, and kicked the ass of the strongest vampire in the room that was not Angelus. Buffy shivered as she bared her neck to him in total submission. "OK Karl meet my consort and wife; Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

The other vampires in the room stare at Angel and start to laugh, sure that Angelus is making jokes. It is too funny for the Slayer Killer to consort the Slayer and keep her on a leash. That is until Whistler walked in the room. "I wouldn't laugh assholes. He isn't lying." The laughter stopped cold as Buffy smiled and looked at Whistler. They all look at Buffy like a cobra someone dropped out of the sky. "Angelus you are not only one crazy ass demon, you are a sick son of a bitch with a worst sense of humor."

Angel laughed. "You know me, I like my women dangerous." She moved in anticipation of a fight and he grabbed her and whispers no in her ear.

Whistler shook his head. "Only you Angelus would have the balls to bring a willfully collared Slayer into a vampire bar." They all saw her ready to fight, and her stopping at his direction. She stayed keyed up and tense but leaned back against him. she was shaking her head lightly in protest.

"Well if you are done harassing my personality, either get a beer and sit down and lets talk or fuck off..." Angel growled. Whistler laughed, grabbed a pitcher of beer and sat at the table. The other vampires went back to what they were doing, occasionally checking where the Slayer is, on Angelus' leash

Whistler laughed. "You know you could tattoo Slayer across her forehead... I have to admit though, you knocked her reputation into overdrive. She killed Lothos and the Master, and now she has Angelus as a consort and husband. She is obviously submissive only to her consort, as is proper for a consort. Do you realize you have just put her into the range of mystical? You planned this Angelus, didn't you?"

Buffy stared in shock as she realized what he had done for her. Angel answered his question. "Yeah I did. I want to help her reputation. Now the night watchers will talk about how she kicked Karl's ass and let him live. The hot hunters will fear her more, because she knows us. She has enough control to kill without being it being on pure instinct. That will scare the shit out of the hot hunters.

Buffy stared at Angel before remembering she was supposed to lower her eyes. "Why?"

Whistler answered for angel. "Vampire society Ducks, that is just how it works. Angelus set you up beyond the usual fear the Slayer instills in vampires. You are now in the realm of a mystical creature. It will be all over the world in ever vampire community in 72 hours."

She ignored him. "I didn't ask you. Whistler... I asked my husband why he didn't tell me..."

Angel looked at her. "I just made you safer. I didn't tell you because they would have felt it through the bond we had something planned. You had to really truly be submissive to make it work."

She was getting angry. "I played right along Huh? I even slayed that vamp like some well trained watchdog."

"Ah, the point is you didn't slay him. You were in total control in a room full of vampires minutes after the feed. You took him out and you stayed your hand. Any other slyer would have gone off in kill lust and gone after the room on pure instinct. You have control. You are terrifying to them now."

Buffy was furious. "So now I'm a Slayer who's also your slave and has a wonderful rep

Maybe one day can we go somewhere where I'm not 'The Slayer' Angel?" she pulled at her collar.

Anger burned in him. All this work and she didn't care? "You are getting uppity young lady. I think a little discipline is in order" he looked at Whistler. "Excuse me, I need to reinforce some ideas. We will talk latter." He stood up and walked out pulling on her chain forcing her to follow. She sensed a deep cold fury in him and she followed nervously.

When he walked up tot he dungeon master and growled. "Private room, Shackles, no voyeurs, discipline level four." She felt nervous and shivered.

The dungeon master nodded. "As you wish mi lord" and then led them to a back cell and opened the door for them. Angel entered and pulled her in. She stopped at the door gasping at the harsh sight. This wasn't some game he was going to be harsh! She could feel his cold rage and another feeling under it, betrayal? She was confused at his emotions but more concerned at the rage. She was unsure of his control as he turned to her his face a cold mask. He pulled her to him with the chain. She swallowed and fought the urge to go Slayer on him, and allows herself to be pulled to him.

"Do you know what the most important thing in my life is?" He asked with a low hiss, cold hard rage in his voice. When she remained in stunned silence he continued. "Oh you don't? Well let me tell you. You are the most important thing in my existence. Don't smile at me. This isn't funny. This is life or death

"What Angel come on..." shje tried to break free.

"I am not coming on... I am not playing games. I spent the better part of a year setting this up. Why you ask? I did it for YOU!" he snapped.

"What? A year? We haven't been together a year, I sure the hell haven't been into this for a year." She looked at him in amazement.

"NO Buffy you haven't. I needed to, I had to make you safe. I watched your predecessor and knew she wouldn't live out the year. She was young, she was stupid and she was arrogant and ran purely on instinct. I bound my soul to keep you alive. You are not bonded to me, I am bonded to you. And now you want to throw it all away and mock me for it! I belong to you completely and totally; heart, mind, body and soul! I vowed the next Slayer would not be the one that fell so readily to Lothos' games. I sought out the next to be called and found you. You were sunshine, you were beauty and truth. When I saw you... I knew you were going to be the next called. I fell in love with you as I saw you sitting on the steps at Hemery, and I vowed you wouldn't go the way of the vapid insipid predecessor Slayer on a one way trip to death. So I bound my self to you... entirely and utterly for eternity. To assure you survive."

" I know you're a night watcher guardian of the Slayers and you fell in love with me, you've told me this before Angel... I don't understand. Angelus bound us, you're bound twice to me?" she drifted off the concept was mind boggling.

"Buffy, I dedicated my existence to your survival. The bonding I placed on me to you makes the bonding Angelus did look like a whores promise on payday" She flinched at the hard words and jerked away from him as he continued. "MY purpose in life is to set you up in such a way as you will never face a fool that can kill you. MY scene upstairs was not just for our pleasure, it was to save your life." She stepped back and started to walk to the door.

She looked after him rage flowing. "I told you to stop keeping secrets from me! Don't you walk away from me! Every day there's more... I'm supposed to fall to my feet and worship you?

He spun back to her. "NO you're not! Buffy if I had told you it would have been ruined. No, you not supposed to fall at my feet ands worship me but you are supposed to trust me to do what I am supposed to do; keep you alive... I trust you with my life all the time. I just told you; I told you everything. I wasn't even supposed to talk to you Buffy...

She walked to the door. "That's just it. I trust you, your control everything about you, I trust." she kicked at the door. "Angel open the door."

"no" he told her quietly.

"You won't punish me... Dammit open it!" she kicked again at the door. "Punishing is just too hard for you. Now open the fucking door.".

"I am not opening the door you think this is a game?" he stood firm leaning against the table as she kicked at the portal to their little world.

She looked back at him. he had no right to look that good when she was this pissed off. "Yes it's a game, a nice pastime, but a Slayer submitting?" she raised her eyebrows.

She growled. "You don't realize I don't need you to submit? The legend exists... The Slayer with the control walks. There is a vampire legend. One that is the bogey man that terrifies things that walk the night; The Slayer with Control.. Able to walk among them without tipping her hand to kill at will and not instinct."

"So what. You think you'd be able to force me to accept punishment?" she was unimpressed with bogeyman stories for vampires.

"I won't force you. I never have to do another scene with you as long as you live. You are the Slayer with control. Slayers are a mystical creature like the vampires and demons she slays, and like them she also runs on instinct. We have the instinct and the blood lust, you have the instinct and the dust lust.

She closed her eyes and then went back to him to look into his face. "It sounds like you're cutting ties with me, as if you don't need me now." She told him in the barest of whispers.

"Buffy I can't cut ties with you. You can walk out that door and never see me again and live you life till old age and I will always be there in the shadows watching you. I bound myself to you for eternity, but you and not bound to me, unless you *want* to be." His heart was breaking and she could see a tear in his eye.

She stared at him a moment and then dropped her vision and then slowly dropped to a kneeling position. "I want to be... Master." He stood there in shock looking at her submission. * OH my god she does want me!* he thought as she continued. "I want to belong to you for the rest of my life, Master." She leaned forward until her head literally touched the ground.

He dropped to the ground kneeling he pulled her into an embrace and nuzzled her neck. She could feel tears on it. "Oh god Buffy, I thought I lost you. I thought you left me. I wanted you to be the one with control so badly, to make you safe to give you a future. I wanted to give you what no Slayer has ever been promised, a future. I did that tonight and thought I lost you when you snarled at me about going somewhere where you weren't a Slayer. I lost it."

"Lost me? Not in a million years. I'm sorry I just freaked. Can you ever forgive me, or can I make it up for scaring you?" she asked as her head dropped to his shoulder. "I'm sorry, there were so many vibes in there, they got to me."

"I can forgive you, can you forgive me? The act of submission is to totally trust, totally... and what happened was you stopped trusting. I know you didn't trust for me to keep you safe in a room full of vampires that knew who you were. You didn't trust yourself to be submissive in front of vampires that knew you were the Slayer... and you almost destroyed in one willful act everything I have dedicated my life to. I was so furious... I was so angry, I felt so betrayed." He nuzzled her hair and rained light kisses on her forehead.

"I do trust you Angel. I trust you more than anyone, but it's hard to trust completely." She shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, it scared me more than the vamps, that's why I freaked, your anger, I didn't know if you could keep control."

"I know. It was the ultimate act of submission and you did pull it off" he kissed her. Relived she smiled and kissed him back. He hungrily kissed her lips like they were the only water in the Sahara. Her hands running into his hair caressing it. "Oh god do you know how good you look in that dress to me? Knowing you wore it just for me?"

She pulled back and frowned as she looked around the room. "Your body tells me how much you like the dress. But tell me Angel, why are we here?"

"I love you Buffy. Why are we here?" he laughed. We are here because you were a bad girl." he told her as he nipped her neck and started to unlace the dress. "I am going to teach you a lesson in pleasure and pain

She stuttered. "te-te-teach me a lesson? You are going to teach me a lesson? I thought you'd forgiven me?" she asked in a small child like voice.

"As a man who loves his slave. Oh I have, but you haven't forgiven yourself have you? Correct, when I finish with you, you will have forgiven yourself." his voice is dark and husky, and she was almost melting at his look.

Looks at him thinking. "No I haven't Master." Her voce tailed off as he continued to undress her and soon she found herself nude, her dress on the bench. He ran his hands over her body. She moaned and arched into his touch. She ached for his touch. He gently lifted her hands and shackled her to the wall. She tried to mover and finds that she is restrained and she gasps. She pulled against them reflexively.

He possessively ran his hands over her body with long strokes and then scratching her back lightly which made she squeal and her juices flow. She arched into his hand seeking more and more contact. She turned her around pulling her against his erection and licking along her neck sensuously.

He stroked her breasts playing with the nipples. He could smell her arousal. "You like that? You like to have my hands on your body, slave?" he whispered huskily into her ear. "Do you want to please me slave? Do you want to see my pleasure?" He slid his finger between her lower folds where he could a smell her arousal and feels her moisture. He moistens his finger in her juices and placed it at her nether opening... relax baby, with his other hand he strokes her clit

She cried out and thrust onto his hand as he pulled away a little holding her in his embrace. She pulled at the shackles and then forgot them as he rubbed her clit, rubbing the mound as she thrust against him. His fingers at the clit, her relaxing in his arms as he licked her neck. He was just waiting for the heat to start. She moaned softly as he placed his cock against her rear opening and pressed gently entering her slowly as she relaxes with the pleasure

"Your mine... I am claiming you all." She could feel the pressure and it feels so good as he rubbed her clit more. Soon she cried out as he slid his finger in and out and his cock claimed her ass. She was enveloped in the essence of him. He slid the finger out as he rubbed her hard and he felt the pressure burning.

She was feeling her orgasm closer as she felt him thrusting in and out of her ass to the rhythm of his hands on her clit and she shuddered to orgasm impaled on his cock. She cried as her head fell back, screaming long and hard. She bared her neck to him and he sank his fangs in her neck coming hard as the blood filled his mouth and he filled her ass with his cold come. "MINE" he growled in her ear his fangs still in her throat while running his hands over her body possessively. He held her to him completely encompassed by her as he nuzzled her back her head leaning back into him with a content smile. "Yours…" A groan of pleasure he was relaxing against him ignoring the chains digging into her wrists. "Oh Angel, untie me?"

He ran his hands ran over her body, he nuzzled her neck and licked her neck. "Yes?" he purred. He just cradled her in his arms, safe and gentle as she leaned against him. He was awash with the love and passion in the gift of submission she gave him. "Let's go home... I love you more than life itself."

She nodded. "Angel, I can hardly move here."

"Oh" he smiled and relaxed his grip allowing her to move, her knees almost buckled and she hung on to him. He gathered her up and massaged her arms and legs gently as she whimpered as the pins and needles kick in flexing her toes and fingers. Slowly she got the feeling back as she looked around for her dress. "No let me... I undressed you... let me dress you." he sat her on the bench and pulled the slip over her head and pulled it down. " I want you to wear this at our wedding? Will you?"

"Yes, yes I will." She put her hand to her now messy hair. "You ruined my hair style."

He laughed and pulled it apart and framed her face with it. "No I didn't" He held her and just loved her and then he said what he thought but never thought to say. "We could elope now. In 6 hours we can be in Nevada, you have ID saying your 21." She stared at him in shock. "We'd have to keep it secret for a little while at least. Do you want to pick up Willow as a maid of honor on our way through Sunnydale?"

Leaning into his touch like his pet. "Why not? Pulled her into an embrace with a smile "Your serious aren't you?" she asked stunned at his words.

He smiled at her. "As a heart attack."

She kissed him. Yes I will marry you now and yes I do want to have Willow. If forget her she would never forgive me." Buffy smiled in love and kissed him. 

Later while they were walking out of the castle heading for the car to go get their things from the hotel when the cell phone rang. Angel answered it to find Giles voice on the other end. "This is Giles. We have a crisis. Need you back in Sunnydale immediately."

Angel swore under his breath and replied "On our way." And hung up she looked at him in curious wonder. He turned to Buffy, "Looks like our wedding just got cancelled. Giles has a crisis. It had better be a good one." He snarled.

End 5 first The Castle


	6. Chapter 6

**The First Series**  
** First 6 The Return**  
** By : Lady Sirona **  
** Rated NC17 [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral and anal sex, blood**  
** play, BDSM, roleplay**  
** Spoilers: Up to Bad Eggs then the universe splits off from there**

**The Return**  
** [~ denotes speech in Romanian ]**

**Jenny Calendar answered the phone which disturbed her late afternoon nap. She received few phone calls, so this one alarmed her. She was surprised to hear the rough coarse voice of her father**  
**~ Janna? This is your father. We need you at home, now.~**

**Fear filled her. Her father would not call except in the gravest of emergencies.**  
** ~ What's wrong father?~**

**He took a moment and then sighed. ~ The Pack... they have declared war on the tribe. We killed one of them, and they have vowed to exterminate the tribe. You will come home now. We will pick you up at the airport in town. Your role as Angelus' watcher, it will wait. The tribe comes first.~ She was stunned as he disconnected, leaving her alone with her thoughts. The pack was the local vampire cadre. They were seeking to exterminate her tribe? Hadn't they learned from Angelus?**

**In the Sunnydale High School Library**  
** Giles, Angel and Buffy were waiting in the library at Jenny's request. Angel and Buffy had come straight to the library from their trip in LA. Jenny walked into the library looking very nervous. Angel thought she looked far too tense.**

**Giles looked at the woman who had stolen his heart. She had snuck in and before he knew it, they were an 'item'. He knew that Buffy knew if he wasn't home, he was spending the night at Jenny's. Too many nights Jenny made tea as Buffy did her reports following patrol. She was now part of the team. "What's wrong Jenny?"**

**Jenny looked around the table at the faces of the friends she now would have to admit to deceiving. She felt sick and smiled weakly. "Thanks for coming. I have something to say and you're not going to like it, in fact Angel, you're going to hate it." Angel just looked at her raising an eyebrow as she continued. "My names not Jenny calendar, it's Janna. I am a Romanian Gypsy that was sent here by my tribe to watch Angel."**

**The others looked surprised, but Angel never batted and eyelash. "So what? You took over after that old man died of a heart attack. I know, so what is the big deal? I have known of every "watcher" the tribe sent after me since the curse." Angel told her much to her surprise.**

**She swallowed. All this time and he had known? The thought that if the curse ever slipped, the Watcher of Angelus would have died and the tribe never would have known. "You knew? I didn't know you knew. But that is past. I need your guys help…" She glanced at Giles who looked stunned. She realized her relationship with Giles was going to take some work. "My tribe is under attack by the pack, a local vampire cadre that live in the local mountains. The pack is going to wipe them out unless I can save them."**

**Angel sighed. "Or unless *we* can save them." He added softly but they all heard him. ...**

"**I know I can't do it without your help." She nodded at Angel, not gracing to answer the obvious. She was looking at Giles wondering how he was taking it. "I have been summoned home. I am going to arrive in Europe tomorrow evening."**

**Angel looked at her with a steady gaze, appearing calm and collected, but he knew Buffy could feel the agony though the bond that just the mental thought of going back to the Gypsy territory made in him. "How does the tribe feel about us... or I should say, ME coming to the rescue?"**

**Jenny stopped and thought. "They don't know, and I know they wouldn't like it, but I need you as back up. I want to know if your willing to be there in case I need you."**

**Angel grimaced. "So not only do I get to go back to where I was cursed, I have to do it incognito? I'll go. I will stay away where you can activate me for any help. But if I help, they will damn well know *who* I am... understood..?" Buffy realized that Angel and Angelus had switched and it was Angelus who was talking.**

**Buffy nodded agreement trying to divert the potential argument. "I will go too. I have never been to Europe. I can't wait to go." She stroked Angelus' arm, feeling the anger and the distress warring with the deep burning desire for revenge. "Are you sure Angel? I know you don't have fond memories of the Gypsies. You can show me the sites while we are there."**

**Angelus leaned into her and whispered. "How about the stars?" His anger evaporating into the lust that the thought having her on her back under him in the open under the stars invoked.**

**Jenny relaxed. Of all the people in the room, it was Buffy she truly wanted. Now that Buffy agreed to go, she knew Angel and Rupert would follow. "Thank you, I am glad you will come. I appreciate you willing to stay away unless truly needed. The tribe would never forgive me otherwise."**

**Angel nodded and avoided her eyes. "I would prefer to avoid them too. Their memories are not any fonder of me than mine are of them."**

**Jenny nodded accepting his position. Giles was another matter. "Rupert, Rupert are you OK with this?"**

**Giles nodded. He was still stunned. "I guess it should be interesting... I could add to the records on Angelus." He glanced at Angel who frowned at the thought of him adding to the information o him, and then to Jenny who looked relieved.**

**Buffy snickered. "I have to read that one day."**

**"NO!" Angel started and looked quite unhappy with the thought.**

**Buffy smiled at him and ran her hand over his arm. "Why not, learn all your darkest secrets..."**

**Angel frowned and looked at her not sure if she was kidding or not. "No, I don't want you to read…" he stops knowing there was no way he could stop her. He wasn't happy. He never wanted her to really know the demon and his actions. "No... If we end up in the tribe, we will have our faces rubbed in it." he frowned at the thought of Buffy around those thrice damned Gypsies.**

**Buffy stroked his arm gently enjoying the rippling muscles under her fingertip. "It's all right Angel, I'm kidding, your past is exactly that, your past, I won't read it, and no one will tell it to me." he visibly relaxed under her gentle touch and assurances.**

**Jenny looked. "I know it is summer but will you be allowed to do this?"**

**Buffy laughed. "Sure I can, it's summer and I will just tell mom the truth. What a new thought, telling her I am going slaying. As for the Gypsy's telling me your history Angel, we'll deal, and if they really annoy us Angelus can deal."**

**Angel thought a moment and then shook his head. "Uh uh, no. I don't want Angelus dealing at all with the tribe... the last time he did, it had a pretty high body count."**

**Buffy nodded. "Well he can deal with words, I can control Angelus very easily, just threaten to withhold stuff, got him round my little finger." She smiled a smug grin that made the rest wonder just what she withheld that would get him to obey. Giles blushed.**

**Angelus laughed. "Well it should be should be interesting to the tribe, having the Slayer and her pet vampire..."**

**Jenny nodded, "We'll have to leave tomorrow after dark, Angel, and you'll be OK traveling with us?"**

**Angel nodded. "Yes, I will go but I cannot fly with you. If we leave at night, we would arrive in day. I can't risk it. I will arrange my transport, I'll meet you there. Sorry Buffy... as much as I would love to fly over with you... dust at delivery will ruin our plans."**

**Jenny nodded. "All right, we'll be met at the airport. If not we will be at the hotel in town, there is only one near the Compound. Hopefully we won't even need you that much and you and Buffy can just relax."**

**Angel nodded. "I will have my cell phone; I will be within 15 minutes of the tribe main compound. I plan to ship myself on the same airplane as you guys, but as a dead body and have you guys claim my body, if that's OK." They all nodded.**

**They then planned deep into the night …**

**Airport**

**Giles stood in the small airport looking around. He knew he will be in a peculiar position with the tribe as Jenny's "boyfriend..." and being unexpected. The airport is small primitive and reminded him of the small airports of the 1960's. Buffy was looking around distracted hoping the Angel's casket was transferred to the small plane that brought them to this tiny airport. He didn't want them to know he knew the language so he avoided looking at Karl who had walked up annoyed his daughter wasn't alone.**

**Karl Cavendash walked up to see his daughter with a man? ~ Janna? ~ He looked disapprovingly at Buffy and Giles. Her man has a child and one who dresses inappropriately!**

**Jenny looked at her father guessing at his disapproval. ~They're here to help us father ~**

**Karl looked at him; neither looked very impressive although the girl was pretty in an American skinny sort of way. ~ You told outsiders of our plight? ~**

**Jenny sighed. ~ Father, we need help, and they can give it, only the man will stay the girl shall be elsewhere. ~**

**A customs man walked up and handed Buffy an envelope. "I am sorry about your loss…" he told her in broken English. Buffy looked down and saw it was a release for a dead body and the ticket for a casket on the flight- Angel.**

**Buffy smiled and hugged the ticket to her. "Mmmm I got to go get something. I'll catch up to you both later; ring me if you need me... We have a room at the hotel." Giles nodded and Buffy walked away as Karl led them to the van.**

**Jenny was exasperated with her father's attitude and rudeness. ~ Father will you at least talk to him?~**

**Karl opened the door looking at his black sheep child. Figure she would bring a lover home to watch the family being destroyed. ~ Why should I talk to him? What is he to me?" Giles climbed into the van and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.**

**Jenny snapped at her father. ~ Someone that can save your life, and the man I share my life with."**

**Before Karl can respond Giles decided to take it out of her hands. ~ I am the man your daughter loves... It may be a lot in the future. ~**

**Karl twisted on the leather seat to look at him. ~ You speak Romanian? ~ Giles just nodded. Karl frowned first at Giles, and then broke into a big grin. ~ Leave it to Janna to come home with a man with surprises! ~ She smiled at him.**

**Giles nodded acceptance. ~ I am a long-term student of the Occult and I am a specialist in Vampires. ~ Karl silently nodded accepting the new man. Jenny was pleased.**

**The motel**  
**Buffy arrived in the hotel room which was old European. She had been shown the shared bathroom and then to the large room with one bed. The room was full of well used antiques and she realized here this was what was used, not for affect. The bus boys annoyingly dropped the casket, thinking she was far too extravagant to be dragging a dead body up a flight of stairs. She paid them a healthy tip and they withdrew making snotty comments in Romanian of another American with a Dracula fetish.**

**She went about the room making it sun proof as Angelus opened the casket. He was irritable and restless after the long shipment and confinement. "Is it clear to get out?"**

**She smiled at him all rumpled and fussed. "Yes, good morning to you too."**

**Angel extracted his long body from the casket and stretched. "Oh god it is midnight to me. I hate shipping myself that way... it makes me feel so..." He shuddered and looked at his watch only to notice he didn't rest the time and it told him the time: in California.**

**Buffy went and sat by him on the bed her hand on his arm with concern in her eyes. "I hate seeing you in there, you OK?"**

**"Yeah. I just dislike being shipped and checked as a dead body." He rubbed his eyes.**

**Buffy noticed a mark on the alabaster white skin. It looked like small pin pricks under his eye. "What's that?" she asked gently her hand coming to stroke his cheek softly.**

**"Customs. To prove to non-medical personnel the body is truly a dead body... they often insert a 3 inch pin into the eye socket, to see if there is any nervous response. Even a comatose person will make some response to that trick... I got checked.. twice"**

**Buffy felt her tummy flip she had been light headed and tired as of late, but this made her absolutely green. "Oh god. Angel... you poor thing..." she bent down and kissed his offended eye softly.**

**"Sorry.. Let me relax a bit will you? I hate being shipped as cargo when I am such, I am at anyone's whim." He took a deep breath he didn't need and tried to change the subject. " I want to take you out tonight while we wait for Jenny and Giles to scope the tribe and the situation." The thought of helping the Gypsies made him growl.**

**She stayed by him on the bed enjoying in company. "I'd like that. Angel are you really all right helping them?"**

**Angel sighed and looked at her. "Really? NO. Their whole reason to curse me with my soul was to make my life an unending hell... and it worked... for over 100 years. Now I am supposed to bail them out of a problem they asked for?"**

**She bit her lip. "But you're doing it... You're doing it for me aren't you? You're still helping them."**

**Angel relaxed to her gentle massage. "Yeah, I know the pack. I know the damage they can do. I should know, I taught them." Angel leaned sideways until he was laying on the bed his head in her lap as she gently stroked and petted him "The people alive now, which are dying now, had nothing to do with the tribe that existed when I ran the pack."**

**Buffy smiled. "I'm glad you know that... will you be able to stop them?"**

**"By myself? Maybe. I used to run the pack and I could possible stop them with just that, or I could fight for ruler ship and end it that way. With you at my side I could fight them all and wipe it out if that's what it takes. We will have to see what Giles comes up with."**

**"Does the pack know about your curse?" she asked softly still keeping up the contact soothing him. "So Angelus will fight them?"**

**"No, no one knew I was cursed. When I was cursed, I lost it. I went back to the catacombs grabbed some clothes, money and split. I left Europe and went to the New World. None of them knew what happened to me. As for Angelus, I don't think… I don't know if he will Buffy. This was his family, some were his lovers. I don't know if he will fight them at all, especially not for the gypsies."**

**"Lovers?" she raised eyebrow, jealousy in her voice.**

**"Yeah. Buffy, Angelus was around for over 150 years. He had lovers..."**

**She avoided his eyes so he couldn't see the jealously in her eyes. "Well, Angel, I'm afraid we may need him, you're a great fighter, but..." She trailed off leaving the obvious unsaid. Angelus was the real fighter.**

**"Against Angelus, I am a wuss, yeah I know. But I am sure he sure as hell won't do it for the gypsies... but I know who he will do it for; you."**

**She sighed and nodded, "You're right... I hate asking him to do things he hates though; it's like asking you to kill in cold blood."**

**"I know you do, but he is easier about the cold blood part. Do you want to know which the lovers were, or do you not want to know?" He was looking away feeling uncomfortable.**

**"Yeah as much as I hate it, I get the feeling I should know who his lovers were; else they may throw it in my face to put me off the fight." She smiled wanly and kissed his forehead softly.**

**"Antonia, the probable leader now, she was always a pushy bitch. And Dominique..." Angel said softly. The occasional trysts were going unsaid. They both knew vampires had the sexual promiscuity of a cat in heat.**

**"So Antonia was a bitch. Dominique, what is she like?" she asked trying to stay impersonal.**

**"HE is the tall gentle blonde..." Angel answered drifting off knowing this wasn't going to go over well.**

**"HE?"**

**"Yeah. HE. He, Dominique, or also known as Dominic. Oh is this payback for me finally? Angelus never bothered to tell you he is bisexual?" Angelus stomach turned wondering if she would flip out on him.**

**She looked at him a little pale. "You're?" She was not even able to voice it. Unable to take it in she just shook her head.**

**"NO I'm straight, I like my women, actually my woman. Angelus is Bisexual. He swings either way." Angel was wishing he was on the surface of the sun, anywhere but here, explaining vampire sexuality to a near virgin. "Well it is a moot point now... he is bonded to you."**

**"Angelus... oh my god... oh ewww, he never told me.. I hate it when you two keep things from me. I'll have to talk to him about this when I ask him for help, but you're right it doesn't matter. Well, you're going to have to start telling me more." She didn't know if she wanted to throw up or cry.**

**"Buffy... I am 254 years old. I am two distinct personalities, with two separate lives for 150+ years and 100 year receptively. There is always going to be something I "didn't" tell you just simply because it never came up before. When you're as long lived as I am, you learn to live by an association memory. I will tell you stuff as it comes up, but I am not going to go into some kind of confession mode. It will be too long. I mean some will not make any sense. Do you really care that I know how to make Panache in the Basque style? But if we are in the Basque region of France and it becomes useful... then I'll tell you... as an example..." he knew he was flailing in the wind but the look of pain in her eyes was more than he wanted to deal with.**

**"No, I guess you're right, as long as I know most of the important stuff it's all right, and I don't want to know half the stuff Angelus did." She kissed him quickly to hide her pain. Or so she thought**

**"Hell *I* don't want to know half the stuff Angelus did. I just get the memories of doing it." he kissed her back. "Let's sleep baby, we have a long night ahead of us."**

**"Speaking of Angelus, I better get this over with, can you kick him out here, sometime soon?" she asked as she was moving so she was laying with him, head on his chest. "The longer he has to think about this the better."**

**"I'll try... he is going to be pissed... he has been fuming since we left" Angel said softly as he stroked her shoulder. Angel dropped his head back and called to Angelus -*Angelus...***

**Angelus snarled deep in the recesses of his mind. *What choirboy?* he snarled.**

**Angel just sighed and stated the obvious. Angelus would have known. *Buffy wants you***

**Angelus snarled back fury in his every word. *I just bet... she wants to play with Gypsies, she can do it... without me!***

**Angelus snarled back at the demon teeming inside of him. *You want her to go after the pack alone... without your back up? You want out of the bonding that much?***

***Fuck you choir boy.* Bastard fought dirty. As he opened his eyes Angelus felt her head on his chest. "I can't believe you dragged me back here..."**

**She was gently stroking his chest attempting a soothing manner. "I'm sorry but we had no choice about it... we need you for this..."**

**"Am I your extermination service now? Am I supposed to kill my friends for your watcher's damned gypsies?"**

**"NO!" She sat up pulling away from him feeling hurt, and guilty.**

**"Hell if they weren't related to my fucking watcher... they would have been wiped**  
**out and you would never had heard anything about it..." he saw her tears and pulled her to him. "Come here baby.." Imagine him, a demon, and he couldn't stand to see his mate cry.**

**"Angelus PLEASE, I need you here, you're then only one that can stop this from happening, don't do it for the gypsies, do it for me. I honestly hate asking you to kill people that were your friends, and lovers... but I have no choice, I can't beat them alone and neither can Angel, we have no choice." She looked at him with sad eyes as she moved to his side cupping his cheek.**

**He was confused then stared at her in shock. "Who told you about the lovers? Well I'll be dammed; Choir boy finally zinged me back!"**

**Buffy stroked him. "Angel told me all about them. Did he say all or do you have some secrets hidden there still? Hmmm?"**

**"ALL?" he was amazed she was hugging him instead of staking him. "Secrets, probably, but you get the gift of discovery." He gave her is wry smile, "I will help under one condition." He looked at her and she nodded for him to continue. This was more than she hopped for. "I am allowed Dominic the right to leave untouched if he agrees to the terms."**

**Jealously flared in her. "Why Dominic?"**

**"I'd rather not get into it..." he looked a the look in her eyes and knew a look of the slayer no vampire or demon in his right mind would cross. "You're going to make me aren't you?"**

**Feeling jealousy running through her body she nodded. "Yeah I am"**

**"Dom was the closest thing to a friend I have ever had. He was always there for me... He was always the backup I needed. A friend a companion far beyond Dru and Spike. Even better than Darla. Drusilla was an obsession in the destruction of purity. Spike was example of what lust can do to you... neither were ever friends... they were childer. When Antonia was being a bitch Dom was always supportive."**

**Buffy frowned trying to think of a vampire without a soul as a friend. "Poor Dru, this Dom, how evil is he?"**

**"Dom... Believe it or not, he is as far from evil as you could get. My terms: he leaves. Doesn't assist anyone, just leaves and doesn't look back. That is all the conditions I will place. Dom and I used to have philosophical arguments of good versus evil. Imagine that, and now I learn he was right…"**

**Buffy nodded slowly, knowing this meant a lot to him. She looked him in the eye. "All right, it's a deal, I'll say I never even saw him if asked, or he was staked, I know you want this so I'll give it to you.. It's such a small thing." She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek and lays back down listening.**

**"NO... no need to lie. Just that he gets away and leaves the area. Dom is a cold feeder, always has been. He doesn't hunt human. If he has to kill he feeds off the animals. He tends to have pets; humans he watches and involves himself with, like personal soap opera."**

**She nodded pleased with what she was hearing. "In that case it'll be easier for me to let him go. All right, you should know, you only have to ask and something's yours." She snuggled against him. "Angelus, you sure about this, we can try it another way if you wish... "**

**"Try what another way?" She realized he really is distracted with being there, he is clueless "I know what is going to happen Buffy. Jenny and Giles are going to get involved and we are going to get called in to rescue them. The pack is going for extermination... and to really demoralize you capture and hold hostages and kill them slowly while the others sweat. So they will be picking the tribe off and holding them in the pens in the catacombs..."**

**It made her blood crawl; to hear him speak so matter of factly of terrorizing. She had to remember this was Angelus, he would do and had done it. "So we'll take them out there, you remember the way around there? Angelus, if they don't know about the curse, they won't expect you to attack?"**

**"I should... I planned it... I ran the pack when they set up in the catacombs. I made the rules and I made the layout. They shouldn't have a clue although Antonia will be a bit miffed at me waltzing in." Angelus snuggle in the bed settling her in his strong arms. "But as much as I would love to ravish you, we will need out sleep and our power. I know we will have to come up with a plan, and I plan to work on that while sleeping..." He purred as he snuggled her into him closely.**

**She relaxed into his cool embrace. "Thank you Angelus."**

**"Anytime Slayer."**

**main compound**

**They arrived at the Gypsies main compound which was like a small town surrounding a central square. There was a main house where the leaders of the clan lived and this was where they were taken. Giles walked in the house following Karl and Jenny. He distinctly felt like he was on display to the gypsies who gathered to see the Watcher of Angelus and the American.**

**Jenny whispered at Giles. "Relax England"**

**Giles whispered back. "When am I ever relaxed?" She chuckled.**

**An older woman came up and hugged Jenny. She was heavier set than Jenny but the likeness was obvious. Giles stepped back as the family greeted her. She held a position of respect in the tribe as Watcher of Angelus and it was easy to see she was well loved. It must have been hard for her to be so far from the clan.**

**~ Janna I am so glad you are back. And who is this man you brought with you?~ She looked at Giles as if he was a prime race horse. ~ Janna, you have a man?~**

**Jenny smiled at her mother and pulled Giles up to be introduced. ~ Mother this is Rupert Giles, my other half…~ Giles shifted uncomfortably. He knew the implication of the woman bringing the man home to such a family. What alarmed him more was he found he liked the idea and planned to make the most of it.**

**He mother looked at him shocked. ~Other half? You married without telling us?~**

**~No mother. I did not marry, he is my companion, my other half to life... we are life partners though, he came to help.~ She prayed that Giles would go along. They would be chaperoned if the family knew they were just dating.**

**M -look s sad... ~Oh I was hoping~ She knew that the task of Watcher of Angelus was a dangerous and lonely position and she had prayed her daughter would find a companion who accepted her calling..**

**Karl snorted. ~Enough talk of companions. We need to discuss how to save the tribe from the pack. Such niceties can await another day!~**

**[ All communication in the compound is in Romanian no more ~ used ]**

**Karl recapped what happened to them. "The vampires attacked some of our young people at a local dance at the other compound. The young men killed three of the vampires, and apparently one of them was a favorite of the pack. The pack then vowed to exterminate the tribe after they first torture us. Since then they have taken several of our people. One they sent back to us drained... in pieces.".**

**Giles went cold. This sounded worse than he thought. The pack on a rampage was one thing; an enraged, vindictive, revenge seeking pack was another. "Who was the vampire that was killed that angered them so much?"**

**Karl looked at him like he was fool to focus on that, it was meaningless. What was important was the Tribe was dying. "We don't know.. a small young blond girl."**

**Giles sat down on the offered chair. "Oh dear god." He looked up at Karl. "Was she young looking, about 14. Long blonde hair, about 5 feet tall?" He winced when Karl nodded his assent. "What I feared. It was Angelique, an old vampire from 1600, she stayed with the pack since the time of Angelus. She was the one that mellowed him and kept him in line as well as anyone could. She was a cold hunter. She wasn't a human killer. She probably went on the hunt to keep the younger ones in line. Keep them from being lost in blood lust. A human killing her must have been a fluke."**

**Jenny bit her lip. Contacting and appealing to Angelique had been their plan. "Rupert, should I tell Buffy? This changes all our plans. She'll need to know or else it could go very wrong."**

**Giles nodded. "Yes, update Buffy. The pack will be mean and twisted without her calming influence. I was hoping we could approach her to call the pack off. We are going to have to go for total extermination now."**

**Karl stared at Giles. He talked of speaking to vampires like he talked to neighbors. "You know this much of the vampires? Just who are you?"**

**Giles figured the best plan was being truthful. "I am The Watcher to the Vampire Slayer. That is who Jenny is calling and updating; the girl you saw at the airport. I hoped we would not have to call them in. But if Angelique is dead we have lost any chance to negotiate and we will have to go for extermination. They will be beyond rational thought."**

**Karl stared in shock. "The Slayer...!" She was not just a myth, the tribe knew of her since one of their own had once served as the slayer.**

**At the hotel**

**The ringing phone woke an irritated Angelus. "Better be good. Yes... sorry, you woke me up."**

**Jenny was taken aback by the rough voice in angel but then she had never woke him during the day. "Ohh sorry, we have a big problem we found out why the pack is attacking... the tribe killed a favorite of the pack..."**

**Angel stopped cold. There was only one vampire that would enrage the pack by their death. Only one who was a 'favorite'. "Don't tell... please. Not Angelique..."**

**Jenny was taken aback at the pain in Angel's voice. "Yes, I'm sorry Angel..."**

**"Shit." He hung up the phone and threw it down on the bed as he erupted out of the bed and paced around the room as Buffy watched bleary eyed from the bed. He was ranting in Gaelic he paced like a caged tiger his eyes yellow, the ridges prominent on his brow. "The fucking gypsies killed Angelique. That is what is wrong... shit... no wonder the pack is exterminating them... Who the hell did Angelique hurt? She was a cold hunter!" He stopped and looked at Buffy the pain of losing an old friend plain in his face.**

**Buffy shut her eyes to the pain. "Oh god I'm sorry Angelus, they couldn't have known!"**

**"The vampire the tribe killed was Angelique, the old one. She was a cold hunter. She was kind, and sweet and they fucking killed her! Hell she is the one who always stopped the bloodlust battles, slowed the young ones. She tempered even me! Hell, if they did it when I ran the pack. I would have done the same thing Antonia is doing, but a lot swifter. You want me to protect the tribe NOW?" He demanded.**

**Buffy was slightly fearful of Angelus this close to his rage. "Angelus please... they couldn't have known, they would have seen the vamps attacking and reacted." She approached him gently not wanting to startle him. She put a hand on his chest and looked up into his feral yellow eyes. "Angelus... come on please... I'm sorry, but we need you. I need you. We can't afford for you to back out now. Please."**

**Angel threw himself on the bed and rolled over hiding his face in his arms. Buffy went to his side and stoked his back. He suddenly rolled back and burrowed into her hiding his face. She could feel his anger and his rage thought the link amazed he felt such passion over this. Underneath the anger was his loss. In his own way Angelus had loved Angelique.**

**"Angelus, I'm so sorry, I really am. Is there anything I can do?" she reached out and shared his pain. He held her to him tightly as she kissed the top of his head. Her heart was breaking to see him this way. "Stay here tonight Angelus... you don't have to do this, I will do it alone. I will let Dom go. It's my task to fight them not yours." She sat sill stroking his head lightly.**

**"It isn't fair... what have you done to me Buffy?" he asked her.**

**"I made you change Angelus. I made you choose between me and them Angelus... I can't stand see you like this… "**

**"No that's not what I mean. It was so simple... I lived, I existed... I didn't hurt like this! No... Buffy the pack is not your usual vampires... I will not let you face them alone..." she felt the protectiveness of her override the anger at the gypsies.**

**"But you said yourself you'll be protecting people that killed someone you love." She was trying to give him an out to end the horrible pain in him that ate at the edges of her heart through the bond.**

**"God it hurts. I am not doing it for them... I am doing it for you!" he lay there a mass of contradictory emotions ranging from rage and hate to protectiveness and love. "It's unfair..." he said in a small voice lost in the emotional maelstrom. Tears forming in her eyes. "Hold me?" he asked in a small voice, a broken hearted plea.**

**Buffy started crying slightly for him, and for his loss. "Always Angelus, always." She tightened her holds on him laying her head against his hair. She realized that with the blending of Angel with Angelus, Angelus was growing emotionally and is now experiencing emotions beyond anger and rage that he has no idea how to deal with...**

**main compound**

**Karl looked at Jenny as she walked back in from the room with the phone. "Will your Slayer help us?"**

**Jenny nodded. "I think that killing her may have been a very, very big mistake. Rupert, he swore hung up, I'm hoping Buffy can calm him down."**

**Giles sighed and took his glasses off to polish them. "He didn't take it well either? I don't know, the killing of Angelique will necessitate going to our back up plan. I don't like it, but the backup plan stays, he'll do it, just to keep Buffy alive.."**

**Karl was concerned with the way he spoke. "What is your back up plan?"**

**Giles sighed. "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer is not here alone. She is here with her vampire consort."**

**Karl was stunned. "VAMPIRE CONSORT?"**

**"Yes my Slayers consort is an ensouled Vampire. She is in love with the vampire, and he with her. He has been endlessly helpful in keeping her alive as well as the rest of us." Giles spoke mater of factly and his tone allowed no argument.**

**Jenny's mother stared at him and her eyes got wide, the reality was dawning. "Her consort is Angelus?" Karl stood his face red and he was almost beyond speech as he sputtered.**

**Jenny nodded. "Angel, as Angelus is called now, came to help us even after what we did to him. He'll still help you, even after the death of his friend just to keep Buffy alive."**

**Karl was all but frothing at the mouth. "You mean to tell me you brought that bastard demon Angelus with you? You brought that monster to our soil!" his wife was feebly trying to soothe her raging husband who was beyond calming.**

**Giles looked the man in the eyes. "Yes. Yes I did. We need him, there was no other option. He is part of the team. He's proven himself to me many a time and Buffy would not be alive if he wasn't around…"**

**"And most our family would be!" Karl snarled**

**"It was 100 years ago father. If he doesn't help tonight the rest will die! You have no choice in this father, if he doesn't help we will die and so will The Slayer. Angel loves Buffy and will die before harming her, he'll kill his old friends for her. He killed his Sire Darla for her..."**

**Giles stood and slammed his hands down on the old oak table. He addressed the stunned group in cold Ripper tones. "That is quite enough. I brought the Vampire Slayer and her bonded Consort to your place to save you from the vampires that are out to exterminate your tribe. You want the Slayer, you will take her husband. You will treat him with respect and with courtesy; or you can take us back to the airport now and deal with the vampires on your own. Chose now and stop fucking around with old grudges! That injury from Angelus was done over a hundred years ago and the last injury done was done to Angelus from your tribe... his 'punishment' has lasted longer than the people he killed were supposed to live. He is capable to put his grudge aside to come save the lives of the ones living now, can you say the same? What will it be?"**

**There was silence. Karl just stared in shock and the others stood waiting for what the headman would decide. Jenny whispered in his ear. "I'm impressed." Jenny looked at her father. "Rupert is right father, shall we go, or stay?"**

**Karl swallowed. He had to weigh the living's needs against the dead's memories. There was no competition. "Stay."**

**Jenny's mother retreated into being courteous. "You're both tired. I will show you your room."**

**Giles was surprised it was to one room, and decided to push the envelope on what he needed. "I will need on for Buffy and Angel also." Jenny Mother nodded as she led them to a spare room with one big bed. It was a subtle statement of their acceptance of their relationship.**

**Giles was explaining to a frustrated Karl who followed them. He looked ready to have a heart attack. "We will have to bring them here. We need to plan and can't do it apart. Jenny, call them and tell them to get in here. Yes I know Angel is going to hate this."**

**Jenny nodded. "All right, I will ring them and tell them to come. We will send the covered truck for Angel."**

**the hotel...**  
**Buffy was laying on the bed holding Angelus who had drifted back to sleep when the phone rang. She answered it this time. "Hello?"**

**Giles spoke gently to his Slayer. "We need you two to come to the compound now. I am aware Angel is probably upset about Angelique, I didn't foresee that. But we need to plan and we need to be ready to move at dusk. The Gypsies know about him now and with Angelique gone, my original plan is gone also. We will have to go for the second plan: extermination. I do not see any other option. We are sending the covered van for you and Angel."**

**Buffy sighed. She knew he was awake and with his vampiric hearing was following the conversation. It could be good he wasn't screaming right now. "All right, but Giles, they were very close. He's not going to like it. He's doing this for me now, not them. So make sure they don't say anything to him. The tension will be thick enough here to cut with a sword."**

**"Neither does the headman Karl. Take a moment to think about it. Angelus massacred in their tribe, here Angelus was a real bogeyman to these people and now I am making them call him guest?"**

**Buffy just sighed. We'll be ready when the truck gets here Giles." She hung up. "Angelus, honey, you listened to the whole thing?"**

**Angelus rolls over and looked at Buffy. "I got good hearing. So we get to go to the Gypsy compound eh? We better get ready... and I'll get into my travel crate." He snarled with the thought.**

**She looked at him "Why are you doing that? They are sending a covered truck for us."**

**"Yeah and how do you think I am going to get *to* the van? They will have to carry me into the van and out of the van into the house." He knew he could have done it with wrapping himself in a heavy blanket, which they didn't have. The hotel wouldn't appreciate them taking one of theirs. They had to move the casket, and he was being perverse and wanted to make their skins crawl when he arrived.**

**Angelus got up and started to dress as Buffy also dressed and finished re-packing her bags. He dressed in the classic leather pants, velveteen shirt with requisite leather jacket before he laid himself out in the casket.**

**Buffy watched him. "I'm sorry Angelus; this is almost as hard for me as you."**

**Angelus chuckled. "Don't sweat it. You think after 245 years, I'd be used to it." He closed the lid with a slam as she looked over at the casket flinching, hurt and angry with him for his rudeness. She could feel the self-loathing in him for the situation.**

**It was about 20 minutes later after she checked out, Jenny knocked on the door with 6 strong virile young men from the compound. Buffy nodded and motioned them in. Two immediately grabbed the bags leaving the remaining four to carry the casket containing Angelus. They went to it with raw terror on their faces as they picked it up. They held it as if it was full of nitroglycerin. If it had been it wouldn't have been carried any more gently.**

**Buffy felt wicked. "You guys drop that and you'll be in trouble."**

**Jenny sighed. "Don't bother. They don't speak English. Don't worry, they know it." She told Buffy as they slide the casket into the covered truck. They helped Buffy into the truck which she didn't need. They spread themselves around the casket. The only place to really sit except the floor was on the casket, so while the gypsies tried to avoid touching the casket Buffy and Jenny sat on it like a bench.**

**Jenny tried to update Buffy. "Giles told my father that Angelus was your husband."**

**Buffy shrugged. "Well we're bonded so I guess that's close enough...**

**"We will leave him in the casket, because we can't guarantee he won't be hit by sun in transit otherwise. How do we tell him? I don' want to open it up and tell him…"**

**Angelus's voice was heard from inside the casket. "Don't bother, I heard..." The men nearly leaped from the moving truck with sound of his voice.**

**Buffy chuckled. "That good hearing again huh?" She was rewarded with a thump from the casket from the inside. "You OK with being my husband then?" she asked him teasingly, lying on the casket as she drummed her fingers on it. She was rewarded with a thump.**

**main compound**  
** Giles looked up as the truck drove up. The entire clan seemed to have turned up for their arrival. He wasn't sure if it was out of respect of the Famous Vampire Slayer or the fact that the infamous Angelus consorted her. Giles looked at the crowd, realizing their willingness to be there showed they trusted Angelus not to hurt them, or the Slayer to protect them. It said a lot.**

**Buffy looked at the gathering in the main green of the compound cluttered with gypsies. "Show time, you ready there lover?" She could hear Angelus inside muttering in response in languages she couldn't even recognize.**

**The six men slide the casket out and carried it into the main room in the main**  
**house. It was almost like an old fashioned meeting room. They quickly dispersed into the crowd upon setting it down. Buffy followed them into the room quickly not wanting to leave Angelus alone for a minute. The Gypsies seemed to be watching and waiting. *Man he's going to be pissed* She thought as she opened the lid. She could feel the Gypsies holding their breath. "All clear, come on let's play nice. I'll make it up to you later."**

**Angelus was lying on his back looking quite annoyed. He grabbed the sides of the casket and brought himself out. The crowed stepped back in unison. He looked around the crowd and his skin crawled the press of frightened humanity put his nerves on edge. These were the assholes that cursed him with his soul. He should be laying waste to them NOT helping them! "You better." He whispered to her.**

**She watched as he got out of the casket completely and then stepped behind her where he stood tall behind Buffy facing the headman. The gypsies just stared at him in shock. Here was the Scourge of Europe whose tales of death and destruction was still told to terrify Gypsy children and adults. Buffy took his hand and lead him to Karl who looked at the approaching vampire with increasing fear that Angelus could almost taste. She squeezed his hand. She could tell the press of humanity was making him nervous.**

**Jenny was talking and Angelus finally focused on her words. "…Father this is the Vampire Slayer Buffy, and her husband Angelus."**

**Karl nodded. Angelus could smell the terror in the room, as the gypsies' fear blossomed with his appearance. The fear and terror in the room was putting his teeth on edge and stirred his hunger and bloodlust. He knew that it was so obvious, even Giles and Jenny could see it. Buffy could feel the blood lust building in him. She squeezed his hand tightly, warning him.**

**Angelus addressed them in Romanian. ~I apologize for being rude... this is not a good time of the day for me... can we be shown our quarters now? It might be best if we take this up with Giles and Jenny in our room... ~**

**Buffy looked at him confused as to what he said but she was feeling his lust and anger. He didn't like being here. She saw Giles nod so she nodded also.**

**Karl nodded and signaled to a woman to show them. Angel surprised Buffy with snapping out something in Romanian. ~ Pick another woman to show us the room... NOW!~ Karl nodded at another woman who scampered in fear as she led them to their room. Giles and Jenny followed.**

**Buffy was curious what was going on and was critically aware she was the only person present who didn't speak Romanian. "Going to tell me?" She asked in a low whisper that she knew that only he could hear as they walked up the narrow stairs in a long line. She could feel he has a fine control of the blood lust. She was nervous. He was right on the edge. "Angelus, have you had anything to drink yet?" he shook his head no.**

**They arrive at the bedroom to find the windows had been painted black. She looked around. Filled with well-worn furniture she realized someone had surrendered their room for them to stay. In a way it made her feel good. It would do and it was well protected against sun. "Let me get rid of Giles and Jenny for a minute. You have to feed. Even if it's just a little."**

**Angel turned to the woman escorting them who had made sure to keep the Slayer between her and Angelus. ~Thank you~ he told her and she left stunned to have had Angelus talk to her. "Jenny, the woman with the green dress that they would have had led us here; have them send her to the doctor. She is not having normal periods she is hemorrhaging badly. She probably had uterine cancer."**

**Jenny looked shocked for a minute then nodded. "All right" she turned and left to relay the message.**

**Buffy closed her eye. The smell of the blood must have nearly driven him insane, as hungry as he was. Buffy looked at her Watcher. "Giles do you know the numbers we're expecting?"**

**Giles sighed leaning against the dresser. "Is that what caused your problem downstairs?" Angel nodded. Giles cleaned his glasses, which were spotless as usual. "I am not sure of the numbers, somewhere between 6 and 14 with any fledglings. I am going downstairs you two need to relax for tonight" He headed out the door leaving Buffy to soothe Angel.**

**Angelus snorted. "The fledglings don't worry me. It is the older vampires that worry me. When dusk falls, I can go scope out the specifics."**

**Buffy was concerned with the burning hunger she felt in Angelus. "Angelus, drink from me or do I get Giles to find something? What will make you stronger..?"**

**Angelus shrugged and dismissed it. "I'll grab a bite on the way out tonight. You need your blood and your strength. This area is still farmland and no vampire will ever starve to death in farmland. Be bored to death yes, starve...no. I will seek out Dominic... get the info and give my ultimatum."**

**Buffy nodded. "OK, all right, will it be enough? Do you think he'll go for it?"**

"**Yes, yes I do. Especially when I tell him he was always right." Angelus looked at her with a wry smile. "I can't believe I am here in the daylight with these... Why were all those gypsies there when I got here?**

**She smiled at Angelus. "I know, think of what this means... I would never had thought you could do this... it's amazing, and you're safe here... kisses him on the cheek, I'm proud of you, they wanted to see you and show that you are their guest.."**

**Angelus growled his displeasure at the whole situation. "I felt like I was on display…"**

**Buffy chuckled. "I guess you were. Thanks for this Angelus... I owe you big time..." She let the thanks drift off hoping to 'distract' him.**

"**I will expect a reward out of you... big time. But right now, I need to sleep; it is going to be a long night. Join me?" he asked as he removed his clothes and climbed into the bed and opened his arm to her invitation.**

"**You name it and you'll get it. We both need rest." She quickly stripped and slid into bed curling up next to him. She looked up into his sleep filled eyes. "Today is the first time I've been in bed with you to actually sleep!"**

"**First time for everything…" he said as he curled into her and fell asleep mid-sentence. She realized he was really tired.**

**Downstairs**  
**Jenny looked at Giles as he came down to the gathering of the Elders in the living room. "That went well for now. I am, glad we have Angel, or else we wouldn't have to worry about the pack. They will fight tonight?**

**Giles looked up at the ceiling as if he could see into their room. He nodded. "Yes they will fight tonight, to save the prisoners."**

**Karl looked at them. "She can really control him? I mean to have Angelus in the house..." he looked as if he was going to have a heart attack.**

**Jenny sighed distressed to have her father so upset. She knew he had the thought of the tribe in his mind. "Buffy could control Angelus in a pure rage I think. He would die for her, and she for him. We're safe as long as Buffy is all right. He will go against the pack for her."**

**Her mother bit her lip. "She holds that much control over him? He will kill the pack with her?" Jenny nodded. Karl absorbed that and realized he didn't look forward to life if the Slayer fell in the battle.**

**Bedroom**  
**Later that evening as the night darkened Angelus rolled over and looked at Buffy who was still sleeping. She was so beautiful and the possessiveness he felt filled him. He poked her gently. "Wake up. We got a fight to do. I'm hungry Buffy... I NEED to feed." He growled with the need his eyes a light yellow. "I haven't fed since before we left Sunnydale." She could feel that he ached with his need for a good feed.**

**She stirred softly opening her eyes, "Just a little longer…" she woke up realizing where she was. "Oh heck, all right let me get dressed and we'll go…"**

"**No I'll go alone." He told her as he quickly slid into his clothes.**

"**But Angelus, you need the back up!" she spouted as she slide into her fighting clothes.**

**It took his hunger-ridden brain a moment to realize what she was talking about. "I need help against a cow? Buffy I can take a cow. Trust me... Afterwards I will see who I can find and pump them for information. Hey, I am Angelus! I do what I want and go where I want. But if I show up with a slayer in tow I am in deep Kimchee. I will come back, I want to see if I can find Dominic before we attack the catacombs."**

**She sighed and nodded. "All right... just be careful please? I don't like it Angelus. I don't like you going off alone." Her manner said danger, her essence leaked jealously like bad Jell-O through the leak.**

**Part of him enjoyed the feeling of jealously in her. That she would be jealous and possessive pleased his demonic soul. The waiting would be killing her, and he knew it was unlikely she would wait as he asked. "I will"**

**He hissed her and in a flash moving with supernatural vampiric speed he dressed quickly, dropped out the window and was gone. He glanced back to see her watching out the second story window frowning.**

**Outside**  
**He moved through the woods quickly and silently. He could still feel her shift of emotions and just knew she was following him. He smiled she was so transparent at times. As long as she thought he didn't know, she should stay far enough back out of his way and out of trouble. He knew Buffy was following him silently using all her skills.**

**He knew he would have no problem feeding in front of her. Not like choirboy. He finally stopped at a field filled with cows. He walked out into the field and picking out a large placid cow. He knelt at the neck and mesmerizing the cow with soft words and touch he fed. He pulled away from the cow and went to another one to finish his feed. They would be slightly anemic for a while, but not dead. He missed the adrenaline rush of the kill and he knew Buffy felt his dissatisfaction with the feed. He clamped down on the emotional need to the kill.**

**Angelus stood and looked around getting his bearings. Time had passed for him but he still remembered the basic layout of the area. He knew where it was most likely Dominic would be in the town in the cafes. He left knowing she was following him making sure he couldn't see her. He smiled at the hunter hunting the hunter.**

**Town**  
**He walked into the small town looking for Dominic. The town was larger than he remembered with more of a cosmopolitan feel. It was almost a city, which amazed him. He could feel Buffy walking behind him as he walked in the row of cafe's. He could feel her watching and feeling nervous about seeing this friend, no seeing a lover of Angelus'. The underlying emotion from her was a deep jealously.**

**Angelus finally found him sitting in the last café's outer part, out on the sidewalk where he could watch both the café and the life in the town. Even after all these years, Dominic took his unneeded breath away.**

**A tall man at nearly 6 feet, he still reminded Angelus of the stories of the fey. He was a golden sandy blonde with long straight silken hair with mica tints, which blew in the wind and invited ones fingers to play with it. His body was long and sinewy which was a perfect complement to his easygoing nature.**

**But what Angelus had loved most about Dominic was his eyes. They were wide spaced in his beautiful face, a deep hazel with golden flecks making him think of the fey of the lands of his birth. The overall package was one of sensuality with possession of self. Angelus shook his thoughts away. They were not appropriate for a bonded male, and if she felt them Buffy would kill him!**

**Angelus walked up and then made himself known to Dom. He sat without invitation at the table. "Good evening... long time no see."**

**Dominic had felt his old friend and looked up as he sat. He addressed him without missing a beat. "Hello Angelus."**

**Angelus smiled. "Hello Dom. What have you been up to?" He asked as if a hundred years could be covered in a casual café conversation.**

**Dom smiled. "The same as always; pissing the rest of the Pack off with my view of the world and my watching my pets. What about you?"**

**"If I told you, I doubt you would believe me Dom. Well let's just say, I have found out you were right, and leave it at that. Dom, I need you to leave tonight. Don't ask why, just leave and don't look back." Angelus spoke seriously and in a tone he knew that Dom would understand.**

**Dom was confused. Angelus had been gone over a hundred years and shows up to tell him this? "I believe most things Angelus, you should know that." He saw a woman young blonde woman watching Angelus and him closely and was more confused. "I never thought I would hear you say I was right."**

**"There is a first time for everything" Angelus felt her get closer. He turned and looked at her trying so hard not to be seen but looking at the vampire he was talking to. He rolled his eyes. He hung his head and motioned for her to come into them she might as well be with him since she looked so out of place she attracted attention anyway in this rustic place. *Dammit* "Buffy... get over here."**

**Dom chuckled. "You seem to have your own pet now..."**

**Buffy looked up and groaned and then slowly walked over to him. She could feel his irritation and anger. She had done what he didn't want her to do. Angel pulled her to him tucked her under his arm and looked at Dom. "Dominic, meet Buffy, my consort." Buffy was looking at him, nervous and a little scared of what Angelus would do later.**

**Dominic stared. "Consort? Angelus you have a HUMAN consort? I see you went a bit beyond pet eh?"**

**Angelus chuckled. "I told you wouldn't believe it. I have been a cold feeder since I left here." He took perverse pleasure in Dominic's jaw dropping.**

**Buffy found her voice. "It's a new thing, a lot of vamps have that reaction to it though." She put a hand on Angelus's shoulder, both seeking some comfort and showing her mark on him to Dominic. A move not lost on the other vampire who was used to subtle body messages. She was making it plain, Angelus was hers.**

**"I bet. Jeez Angelus, a human? Why Angelus? It isn't your style... I realize that something is up, I won't tell but I need to know." Dominic asked quietly.**

**Angelus shrugged and put his arm around her. "What we were saying? Oh yes, I need you to leave, go and don't look back." Buffy was staying silent letting Angelus deal. "I am going to exterminate the pack Dom, I want you safe and I want you out of there. You stay you'll die."**

**Dominic was amazed. He looked at Angelus and then at his consort a small frail looking girl. "Going soft on the humans now that you have a consort? I thought that was my job. How the hell do you plan to kill Antonia or Roger? You could never beat them together in a fight. They'll kill you before you get 10 feet in the catacombs. Unless you plan to pull The Slayer out of your ass... your dust."**

**Angelus chuckled. "That's the plan, so I won't be alone." Buffy was looking at Dominic with a small knowing smile as Angelus chuckled. Dominic looked at Buffy then his eyes got wide, he reached out with his senses: The SLAYER!**

**Dominic whistled his appreciation for Angelus's balls or stupidity. He wasn't sure which. "I know you liked you women dangerous, but Angelus, your consort is the Slayer?"**

**Buffy saw recognition in his eyes. She reached a hand out to Dominic. "Hi I'm Buffy, glad to meet you. Somebody had to put up with him." He absent-mindedly shakes her hand as Angelus smiled.**

**Dominic shook her hand amazed at both the warmth and the fact he was touching a Slayer. "I know what you mean. I did it for 40 years. I wish you luck."**

**"Ohh I think I'm pretty much used to him. I got him right where I want him." Buffy chuckled. Dominic was nice, pleasant and nothing she expected. Angelus just growled at the two of them. He was getting irritated that his lover and past lover were bonding over their tolerating him.**

**Dominic nodded. "Angelus, I am willing to back you up... I owe you for what you did for me. Did he tell you what he did for me?" he asked Buffy suspecting he hadn't.**

**She shook her head no. "We need to get you out of here. No he didn't tell me but sometimes he doesn't tell me much. But I don't listen much either, so it works out." She grinned as she looked at Angelus.**

**"I had a pet. A human I followed and watched. She was a gypsy healer. She got into a magickal war with another witch and the witch threw a curse at her." he stopped in pain and Buffy glanced at him, then moved over and carefully sat on Angelus's lap allowing him the space to continue. "I don't know how her enemy knew I was watching her, or if she knew at all, but the hex drove me into a bloodlust, and I killed her and her entire family. Angelus knew it was more than I could bear, and so he took the blame. He let it be known HE killed her and her family, and let me off the hook. So he was the one they cursed."**

**Buffy stared. "YOU killed the gypsy's family?" She looked at Angelus with understanding sinking in. "Angelus, you were innocent?"**

**Angelus shrugged. "No good deed goes unpunished, that's for sure. I am a lot of things Buffy, innocent isn't one of them. No, I ironically, didn't do the killings that got me cursed."**

**Dominic sighed. "I killed the gypsy healer and her family of the tribe."**

**Buffy looked at Angelus. "The pack, they still don't know do they? She was trying to take it in as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Did you know Dominic what the curse was?" She felt jealous thinking Angelus must have been really in love with Dom to make such a deed.**

**Angelus grimaced. "No and they won't. Dom already has more soul than most humans... cursing him with a soul would just make life rough, and be a study in futility. I didn't even tell him. I just left. I gathered some clothes and money and left."**

**Dominic looked sad. "You never even said goodbye."**

**"I had a reputation and an attitude with a big ego. I didn't care if the gypsies thought I killed their own. What could they do to me? It made me look tough to the other vampires, because only the strongest messed with the gypsies. Dom was devastated he had hot hunted and killed his pets." Buffy nodded not completely believing him but letting it slide for now while he continued. "If the pack knew he hot hunted they would have undermined his attempts to get his bloodlust under control."**

**Dominic looked at Buffy. "What was the curse?"**

**Angel sighed. "They cursed me with my soul Dom. I got back my birth soul."**

**Dominic's mouth dropped. "Holy shit Angelus!"**

**"Like that irony? You never lost yours completely. Dom is an aberration Buffy, an imperfect vampire, who by our standards is faulty. The demon never completely evicted his soul. They two are always a war. Well Dom, I got the reverse problem. I have my soul as an overlay over the demon. In Dom's case, the soul usually wins until some witch throws a curse at him."**

**"So now you know Dom. I am now consort to the Slayer. We are bonded. Her battles are my battles and Antonia has unfortunately decided to go after the Gypsy tribe which is also the tribe of my watcher, and the tribe of Buffy's Watchers woman. This is making it damn personal. Antonia will be irrational and I know won't back down. We are going to go for extermination of the tribe. I want you gone... walk away now. Come back in 24 hours and take what you want" Buffy snuggled against Angelus feeling safe, knowing she was going to be in trouble for following him, but needed the contact knowing the battle that would follow.**

**Dominic watched her snuggle him. "God Angelus, only you would turn the Slayer into a consort. Shit. I thought you were insane for dangerous women with Diabolique... but this one takes the cake."**

**"Dom, knowing what you're like now. Even if you ever showed up in Sunnydale to say hi to Angelus you'll be a friend and safe." Buffy inserted. Curiosity burning in her who was Diabolique?**

**Dominic's jaw dropped. "You guys are at Sunnydale? The Hellmouth? Isn't that where..." He look s at Buffy his eyes wide... she is the one who killed the master?" Angelus nodded pride filing him or her prowess.**

**She smiled as she looked up at Angelus. "God people really focus on the master. Personally I thought Lothos was better. I'm only friendly when I choose. Karl found that out. I knew he wasn't going to say it but yeah we are... can give you his number if you like."**

**Dominic smiled at her not believing the Slayer was inviting him to visit his old lover.**  
**"LOTHOS you killed Lothos? Friendly little thing isn't she?"**

**Angelus laughed with the incongruity of it all. "Yeah she did... in her first month as slayer... with a pencil. Friendly, you have no idea"**

**Buffy chuckled. "We need to stay here I have absolutely no reputation here..."**

**Dominic laughed not believing he was TALKING to a Slayer. "I will leave or I can help you... what do you want?**

**Angel thought. "I planned for you to leave. You're a cold killer. It's not fair for you to stay for this. But if you want to stay, what we can do is leave you at base camp as backup in case they attack while we are going to the catacombs, to protect the women and children.**

**Buffy nodded happily. "That'll work great... you happy with that Dom?" she looked at Angel pain in her eyes. He winced seeing it coming. "I know you had a lover, Diabolique, but who is she, and how dangerous, like Dru? "**

**Dominic had no desire to be involved in this fight. "No problem... I'll meet you at the tree." He left with Angelus shooting him dirty looks.**

**"Diabolique was a vampire bitch that Darla knew. Darla "gave" me to her as a gift for the time of one year about 3 years after I was turned." He spoke quietly and very controlled.**

**"And you liked her... as a gift?" she was curious. Pain filled her how many lovers had he had?**

**"I didn't like her at all. In fact I eventually killed her." Buffy started with that. And he continued. "But for 6 months I was her slave. She was the dangerous scariest bitch I have ever met. Makes Dru look like the nun she was trying to be."**

**Buffy recoiled back away from the anger in him only to almost fall off his lap. She then instead snuggled close hiding her face in his chest. *Her slave?***

**Angelus continued. "She was a cruel and inhuman creature that should never have crawled out of hell. Darla owed her for something, big time and she canceled Darla's obligation in exchange for 12 months of my "service"." Buffy could only whimper at the thought of the hell Angelus had gone through...**

**"You know that scar I have on my lower right abdomen? That was a gift from her. Do you have any idea what it takes to scar a vampire?" she could only shudder. "No it took me 60 years, but the payback was worth the wait. Let's leave it at that."**

**Buffy was nauseous with the thought, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged against him. "Angelus...please!"**

**"I promised you Buffy, no more lies, no more hidden things. You ask a question, you best be ready for the answer." She was still shuddering at what he must have gone through, feeling his emotions still unresolved after this time. The betrayals from Darla for giving him to her, anger hate rage at Diabolique for horrors he wouldn't think about. Guilt at his enjoyment of her death.**

**"Good God Angelus. No wonder you hate slaves. It tells me much more about you, about your anger, the things you did... how did you kill her?"**

**"Do you really want to know?" She led him close and nodded. "About 60 years after her treatment of me, I found where she was staying. I located her lair. Killed her sentries, and her enos. I fed on her minions, everyone. I glutted myself on the blood from the vampires she made, increasing my strength. Enos are human slaves to vampires. Also known as thralls: he explained when he saw her confusion at the term. "Then I took her one on one, I won. Then I gave her a payback. It lasted a week."**

**"I chained her and revisited every torture I remembered her doing to me, on her with interest. At the end, I drew and quartered her, and leaving her conscious, I staked her out for the sun. That was the last time anyone sought to dominate me. If anyone ever treated me or tortured me that way I'd kill them too and enjoy it." She could feel he was a mass of unresolved anger and rage. "Now can we go back and get on with this? I really have a hankering to kill something."**

**Buffy was still reeling with the onslaught of his emotions. "All right then tonight we can visit some other spots you know round here, and Angelus, sorry for following you."**

**He hugged her chuckling. "That's OK. I knew you would."**

**She pulled back to look at him. "Then why tell me not too?"**

**He laughed. "To jerk your chain."**


End file.
